When It Rains
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: When Hollykit survives to complete the Great Journey alongside her brother, Birchkit, a new destiny opens before her. As beautiful as Ferncloud and as fierce as Dustpelt, can she walk the path StarClan wills of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I recently lost the flash drive where all my other fanfics are saved, so I thought that until I find it, I may as well start a new one! This is the story of Hollykit, if she had survived to make the Great Journey. Thanks for checking it out and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, if you have any preference for her mentor/mate/warrior name, start thinking on it and sending me suggestions, as this story will (hopefully) be a little more fast-paced than some of my others.**

Chapter 1

 _Cold…_ Hollykit tried to open her mouth to complain to Ferncloud about how cold she was, but only a pathetic whine left her throat as she squirmed closer to her mother's pale gray pelt. She could feel Birchkit shivering beside her, but she had lost the strength to tremble like that a long time ago.

"Hollykit?" Ferncloud's soft tone was edged with panic.

 _So tired…_ Suddenly she didn't envy Birchkit's shivers so much. It had to be exhausting, and she felt as if she could sleep for a moon.

"Goldenflower, fetch Cinderpelt—hurry!" Their mother's voice cracked, and she began nudging Hollykit. "Don't fall asleep, little one," she cooed desperately.

Hollykit tried to object and explain to Ferncloud that she just wanted to take a nap, but her voice wouldn't come, and she was too tired to try any harder. _She doesn't need to sound so scared… It's just a nap…_ _Just a nap…_

* * *

Hollykit woke slowly, startled by warmth beneath her. She blinked in confusion and was met by the sight of her mother's pelt.

"Thank SatrClan," Ferncloud let out a breath of relief.

"Did something happen?" Hollykit's mew came out as a croak. _How long was I asleep?_ She tried to stand, but the ground sank beneath her, prompting a surprised squeak from her throat.

"No," her mother rasped her tongue gently over Hollykit's ear. "Just stay there for now, little one, you can't be on the ground."

As Ferncloud spoke, Hollykit realized it hadn't been the ground sinking beneath her tiny paws, but her mother's flank. _No wonder it's so warm._ "Where's Birchkit?"

Ferncloud flicked her ears towards the entrance to the small cave they were sheltering in. "He's outside playing with Cody."

"Cody?" The tabby she-kit echoed curiously. "Who's that?" She was disappointed when Ferncloud only shook her head in response.

"Don't worry about that right now, Hollykit. You must rest. We're leaving the forest tomorrow."

"Leaving the forest?" Hollykit's amber eyes grew wide. "But-!"

"Hush now," Ferncloud swept her tail down the kit's flank. "Rest, or I'll tell Firestar you aren't fit to be an apprentice."

Hollykit puffed her breath out in an irritated sigh, but curled into a tight ball regardless. _I just woke up._ Even as she thought it, a yawn stretched her tiny jaws. _Well, I guess one more nap wouldn't hurt…_

* * *

When Ferncloud woke her next, Hollykit had wished she had slept more. Her paws were heavy as stones and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Still, she stumbled wearily after her mother as they left Sunningrocks behind them forever.

"Mother, why do we have to leave while it's raining?" The tiny she-cat whined miserably. Ferncloud flashed her only daughter an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, little one," she whispered. "Dustpelt? Could you carry her?"

Hollykit started as her father padded up behind her. "I can walk!" She ducked away from her father's jaws. Dustpelt sighed, but didn't try to pick her up again. He simply moved to walk above her, letting her take shelter beneath his broad shoulders as she stumbled along between his paws. It wasn't long before her strength left her though, and though she would never admit it she was relieved when Dustpelt let out an amused snort and picked her up by her scruff. _I'll walk more tomorrow…_

* * *

"Hollykit, wake up! Wake _up_!"

"Birchkit…?" The skinny she-kit blinked blurrily up at her lighter-furred brother. "Why did you wake me up…?"

His amber eyes were bright with excitement. "Because!" He squeaked. "Dustpelt just came back from leading a hunting patrol, and Mother said that there's enough fresh-kill for us each to have our own piece!"

"Really?" She turned her own bright amber gaze to Ferncloud, who nodded.

"Just let me know if you can't chew it," she fussed, giving each of the kits a few rough licks.

Hollykit rolled her eyes. "I can chew just fine!" She insisted haughtily.

Dustpelt's whiskers were twitching with amusement as he approached, fresh-kill dangling from his jaws. Hollykit's attitude melted away at the sight of the first real meal she would ever eat.

"I've never seen so much food!" She bounced to her father's and sniffed eagerly at the fresh-kill.

He dropped it all at Ferncloud's paws, and she pulled the vole from the small pile. "You each get one mouse," she pushed the mice towards her kits with one paw.

"What about you?" Birchkit looked curiously up at their father. "There's not enough for you to eat, too…"

Hollykit felt a flash of admiration for the dark tabby warrior as he shrugged. "I'll eat later. It's a warrior's duty to feed his Clan first—especially his own kits." With that, he gave them each an uncharacteristically gentle lick between the ears and padded away to where Firestar was speaking with the older warriors.

"I'm going to be as great of a warrior as Dustpelt one day." Hollykit vowed, puffing her chest out.

"Not if I do it first!" Birchkit taunted, crouching down as if preparing to pounce.

"Now, now," Ferncloud stuck her tail between them. "Eat your fresh-kill before it gets cold. Dustpelt will scold you if you're wasteful."

"Yes, Mother," Birchkit sighed. Hollykit mumbled a small agreement before tucking into her mouse. She was surprised by how hard it was to take a bite out of, but once she finally tore a piece off, it all but melted in her mouth. As soon as she swallowed the morsel, her stomach let out a ferocious growl, and she finished the rest in a few famished gulps. She licked her lips and let out a yawn.

"When can I have more?"

Ferncloud let out a small purr of amusement. "Not now, little one. We've got to leave."

The Clans started bunching up to leave almost as soon as the words left their mother's mouth. As they walked, Birchkit told Hollykit what she had missed while Dustpelt had carried her sleeping form yesterday. They had crossed WindClan's treacherous territory and taken shelter at Ravenpaw's barn. She remembered Ravenpaw from when he had come to ThunderClan's camp—she wished she had been awake to see him again before they left. Now they were heading towards the mountains. Hollykit was excited; she had never seen mountains before. But the older cats seemed on edge, their ears pricked and their tails flicking anxiously to and fro.

It was hard for Hollykit to focus on the passing surroundings. When she was walking it took all of her strength to keep putting one paw in front of the other, and when she was being carried by Dustpelt or Sandstorm all she could think about was the hunger gnawing at her stomach and the cold numbing her ears and paws. She walked a little less every day, and by the time she glimpsed the mountains looming in the distance, Dustpelt wouldn't let her walk at all. As much as the tiny kit wanted to get frustrated and object, she couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, she slept, and let her father carry her through the mountains and towards their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the kind of abrupt end to this chapter, but if I'm being honest I'm really just trying to get these kits made into apprentices sooner rather than later lol. Anyways, I want to give a quick thanks to the two beautiful people that followed and favorited this story! I really appreciate the interest, and I look forward to a lot of input and feedback as the story goes on!**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter... Here's the second chapter. That was awful. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It was warm in the cave. Birchkit would often try to prompt Hollykit to play with him and the other kits, but it was _warm_. She couldn't remember ever falling asleep warm, and it was nice. Ferncloud never left her side, constantly forcing her to take herbs and eat fresh-kill that smelled of the cool air outside the cave. When she finally did work up the energy to get up, Ferncloud stopped her by wrapping her tail around the tiny she-kit.

"You must rest," she murmured gently, bending to lick Hollykit's head.

Hollykit huffed and ducked away from her mother's tongue. "I'm not _tired_ anymore!" She insisted. "All I've done is sleep, I want to play with Birchkit!" She tried to rush past her mother's paws, only to run headfirst into Leafpaw's leg.

"I've brought traveling herbs," the medicine cat apprentice set them down gently before Ferncloud.

"Not more leaves," Hollykit wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I feel like I'm turning into a rabbit!"

Leafpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "These aren't all for you," she reassured the kit. "There are some for your mother and Birchkit as well."

"I know!" Hollykit's tail stuck straight in the air. "I'll go find him to tell him to take his herbs. Please, Mother?" She turned pleading amber eyes to her mother. Ferncloud glanced at Leafpaw.

"She seems to be a lot stronger today," the apprentice murmured. Hollykit had a feeling she wasn't meant to hear, but the thought only made her strain her ears harder to catch the whispered words. "It should be fine, but I'll keep an eye on her if you'd like."

Ferncloud's concerned green gaze raked Hollykit from her startlingly pink nose to the tip of her fluffy tail. "I suppose," she finally conceded. "But hurry back as soon as you find him. He's probably playing with the other kits over…"

Hollykit had only heard the first few words, already eagerly charging across the large cave. "Birchkit!" She squealed when she spotted her brother play-fighting with a few larger kits. She forced her kit-clumsy paws to move faster and barreled into his side.

"Hollykit?" Birchkit stood, blinking in surprise. "You finally decided to stop playing hedgehog over there?"

"I'll show you who's a hedgehog!" She sprang at the bigger kit, and they tumbled and tussled for a few moments before he easily pinned her down.

"Still you!" Birchkit taunted.

Hollykit squirmed and struggled to no avail. Finally, she gave up. "Fine," she sniffed. "But guess what? You have to eat herbs today, too!"

"No I don't!" Birchkit bounced away from her. "I'm not sick."

"I'm not either!"

"They're not for being sick," Hollykit whirled around to face a pretty she-cat that smelled of milk and the other kits Birchkit had been playing with. "They're to give you strength for the journey ahead." She turned her warm gaze to the three kits still tussling in play. "Come now, Marshkit, Applekit, Toadkit." As she called to them, the kits rushed towards her. "You should go eat your herbs as well, Birchkit."

"Yeah!" Hollykit squeaked, giving her brother a nudge. "Come on, let's go already!"

Birchkit mewed a quick goodbye to the other kits and followed his sister as she bounded across the cave towards their mother.

"See? I told you there was some for you!" Ferncloud had divided the herbs into three small piles. Wanting to appear strong, Hollykit approached her own pile with her shoulders squared and lapped them up without making a face. She was please when Birchkit gagged and wrinkled his nose, struggling to eat the bitter herbs.

"Well done, you two." Ferncloud purred softly. Her pile was gone as well, and she stood to stretch. "Stay close to me as we're leaving or I'll have to find warriors to carry you."

"I'm going to walk now," Hollykit insisted. "I'll stay right by your paw, I promise!"

Their mother's whiskers twitched with amusement as she nodded. She beckoned with her tail for them to follow her as she joined the growing throng of cats at the cave's entrance. They stood there for what felt like an eternity before they finally began to file out of the cave.

"Will there be water like this in our new home?" Hollykit exhaled, awestruck as she finally saw the waterfall from the outside of the cave as they left.

"I hope not," Birchkit flattened his ears. "It's too loud."

Everything was a wonder to Hollykit as she plodded alongside her mother. The mountains fascinated her, though the cold was seeping back into her tiny body. It was only once she started tripping all over her numbing paws and shivering that Dustpelt swept her up into his jaws again.

"I can walk!" She whined pitifully. She felt the slightest motion, and imagined that her father rolled his eyes.

"You're slowing us down," he growled around her scruff. You can walk when we're out of the mountains."

True to his word, once they had escaped the frigid stone, Dustpelt put her down. The grass was soft and springy beneath her paws, prompting her to bounce gleefully around her father's paws.

"It's so soft!" She squealed happily. "Is this our new home? Can we stay here, Dustpelt?"

The big warrior shook his head. "Not yet, little one. We'll know once we've found our new home. StarClan will tell us."

If ever the kit had doubted their warrior ancestors, it was all swept away when she saw all of Silverpelt reflected in the lake the next morning.

"Is this our new home?" She whispered quietly, a thrill racing down her spine.

"Yes," Ferncloud murmured, dipping to lick the top of each of her kits' heads. "This is where StarClan meant for us to be."

Hollykit was excited to see her new nest in the ThunderClan's camp, and thoroughly disappointed when she learned that ThunderClan didn't even _have_ a camp.

"Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are on their way to find it now," Ferncloud purred gently. As soon as they get back, we'll get to see our new home."

"Will we be able to play with Toadkit, Marshkit, and Applekit when we get there?" Birchkit piped up curiously.

Hollykit wrinkled her nose. "Why would you want to? They smell funny."

She received a sharp cuff on her ear. "Now, Hollykit, that's not polite." Hollykit rolled her eyes at her mother's scolding tone. The dappled queen then addressed Birchkit, "But no, dear, I'm afraid Toadkit and his siblings will have to go their own home, in ShadowClan."

Hollykit felt a twinge of jealousy at how crestfallen Birchkit looked. "You can still play with me!" She mewled, giving her brother a gentle nudge. "I'm not sick anymore, we can play all day, every day!"

The light brown tabby purred. "You're right," he reared up on his hind legs playfully. "And we'll be apprentices soon, anyways!"

"The _best_ apprentices!" Hollykit confirmed as she launched herself into a play fight with her brother. Playing with Tallpoppy's kits _was_ fun while it lasted, but Hollykit was more excited to hear that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had found a place for ThunderClan to call home than she ever was to play a game with the three ShadowClan kits. And the only thing more exciting than that was to watch Squirrelpaw's warrior ceremony.

Hollykit managed to stay silent through the entire ceremony, despite Birchkit and Toadkit whispering beside her. Her amber eyes glowed with a mixture of awe and jealousy. _That's going to be me one day._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to give a quick shout out to my reviewer, SageandSky! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope to keep hearing from you as the story progresses!**

 **Yesterday, my own cat (named Bastet) gave birth to 3 kittens. And let me tell you. It was an amazing thing. It definitely changed my life forever.**

 **Anyways! On with the story! As always, reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The entire Clan seemed to be holding their breath as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight led them around the lake to their new home. When that collectively held breath was exhaled in sighs of mingled relief and joy, Hollykit only yawned.

"This doesn't look much like a camp to me," she sniffed fussily as she surveyed the stone hollow before her.

"Maybe not yet," Ferncloud licked the disgruntled kit reassuringly. "But soon it will be an even better camp than the one we left behind."

The older cats immediately gathered around Firestar. He gave orders to each warrior individually, and as they hurried off one by one to fulfill their duty, Hollykit was pleasantly surprised to see Dustpelt padding towards them.

"What have you been ordered to do?" Birchkit piped up, bouncing around their father's paws. "Can we help?"

The great warrior rolled his eyes, but not without humor. "I've asked to help put together the nursery. Sorreltail will be helping, too."

As he mentioned her, the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat joined them.

"Where's Brackenfur?" Hollykit mewed, looking innocently up at the young warrior. They had been brushing flanks for the entire journey, it seemed, even when Brackenfur had taken a turn carrying the small kit to give Dustpelt a break.

"He's helping put together the warriors' den," Dustpelt answered dryly, amusement in his voice as he watched Sorreltail shuffle her paws in embarrassment. "Anyways, it needs to be as far from the entrance as the elders' den, and close to the medicine den."

Hollykit grew bored of their talk almost instantly, and by the way Birchkit was yawning, it seemed he had, too. "Birchkit," she whispered, flicking her ears to draw her brother's attention. When he looked her way, she motioned towards an opening in the side of the cliff. He nodded, and the two kits slipped silently away. When she felt they were a safe distance away, she began bouncing around excitedly.

"Let's go exploring!"

Birchkit nodded energetically. "What do you think is over there?" They looked towards the cave again, before exchanging a mischievous glance and rushing towards their next adventure. Once they reached the cave, Hollykit stretched her neck out, sniffing for any danger.

"All I smell is ThunderClan," Birchkit sneezed, his nose tickled by sniffing so hard.

"I'll go first," Hollykit slipped carefully into the split in the cliff-face. She was surpised when she bumped into something larger than her, and she let out a squeal as she backpedaled.

"Hollykit? Birchkit?" Whitepaw blinked at the kits as her eyes adjusted to the light outside of her soon-to-be den. "What are you two doing all the way over here?"

"Exploring!" Birchkit bounced closer the snow white apprentice. "What were you doing inside that cave? Is it big?"

"Are there badgers in it?" Hollykit crouched low to the ground as if she were about to pounce on an enemy. Whitepaw rolled her eyes.

"Put your butt down, you look ridiculous, Hollykit." She pressed a forepaw down on the kit's haunches to straighten her form.

"Oh…" Hollykit felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment.

"And no, there are no badgers," Spiderpaw emerged behind Whitepaw, looking just as amused. "Ferncloud's going to scold you for straying so far from her."

"Like you never did it," Hollykit muttered as she sat down to groom her ruffled pelt.

"So what if I did?" The long-legged apprentice snorted. "At least _I_ didn't get caught."

"Neither have…" Hollykit felt a prickle of dread crawl down her spine as Spiderpaw's shining amber eyes flickered past her head. She whirled around and instantly pressed her belly to the ground as she spotted Dustpelt stalking towards them. Birchkit mimicked her action, shooting Hollykit a helpless glance.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Dustpelt stopped in front of them, his tail lashing.

"We were-" Hollykit was cut off by Spiderpaw as their older sibling stepped forward.

"They got a little disoriented being in a new place," he meowed coolly. "When they found me and Whitepaw they asked if they could stay with us and help until you or Ferncloud found them."

"Is that so?" Dustpelt looked skeptical, but glanced at his two youngest kits as if asking for their affirmation.

Birchkit nodded eagerly, jumping to his paws. "That's right." He insisted.

"Mhm," Hollykit stood beside her brother. "Would it be alright for us to stay and help them for a while?"

"It looks like you and Sorreltail have your paws full with that bramble, if it would help keep them out from under your paws we'd be glad to have some help," Whitepaw purred. She wrapped her fluffy white tail around Hollykit. "Besides, it won't be too long now that they'll be sharing a den with us, anyways."

Dustpelt was quiet for a long moment before finally sighing and shaking his head. "It _would_ be better than trying to keep them out of the bramble. I'll let Ferncloud know. And _don't_ give them any trouble, understand?"

"Yes, Dustpelt!" Hollykit jumped up to touch her nose to her father's, and Birchkit rubbed appreciatively against the warrior's leg. He rolled his eyes one last time before strolling away. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder at Spiderpaw.

"Oh, and Spiderpaw," his eyes flashed. "Don't get too comfortable in the apprentice den." With that, he joined Sorreltail to help the younger warrior pull some brambles into shape.

"Do you think that means…" Whitepaw's mew trailed off in a mixture of awe and excitement. Spiderpaw's tail was fluffed out, and his eyes were as bright as the sun.

"Come on," he urged the white she-cat. "Let's get to work on that thorn barrier."

Hollykit coughed expectantly. "And what about us?"

"Why don't you gather all of the cobwebs out of the cave and bring them to Cinderpelt and Leafpaw?" Whitepaw suggested. "We'll still keep an eye on you, just let us know before you go to Cinderpelt and when you get back."

"Okay," Birchkit nodded importantly. "Where's Cinderpelt's den?"

"It's the other cave," Spiderpaw explained, pointing it out with his tail.

"She'll have enough cobwebs to wrap the whole clan up!" Hollykit vowed, rushing into the apprentices' den ahead of her brother. Moments later, the kits emerged again, their whiskers and paws swathed in the sticky webs. Though they had tried to collect them properly, the harder they tried to keep them on just one paw, the more the cobwebs seemed to cling to every other strand of fur.

"We're taking these to Cinderpelt!" Birchkit called as they hobbled past the two apprentices on their way. Spiderpaw flicked his ears to let them know he had heard, then continued pulling the stray clump of thorn across the camp to the entrance. Hollykit rushed to enter the medicine den first, surprised by the purr of amusement that erupted from Leafpaw as she saw them.

"Cinderpelt," she called the older medicine cat. "It looks like Spiderpaw and Whitepaw found some help for clearing their den of cobwebs."

Cinderpelt emerged from a smaller cleft in the rock, and her whiskers started twitching as soon as she saw the nearly-mummified kits. "You've certainly found a lot of it!" She snickered. "Normally we gather cobwebs using a stick."

"Spiderpaw didn't tell us that," Hollykit huff indignantly. It was the second time she had been embarrassed that day—not a record she was eager to keep breaking.

"It's alright," Leafpaw meowed gently. "Wrap all that you can around this stick, okay? Then find a stick around camp and use that to collect some more."

By sunhigh, the kits were exhausted from scampering back and forth, and settled down in the shade outside the apprentices' den for a well-deserved nap. They didn't wake again until Ferncloud roused them, her green eyes soft.

"Come now, little ones, Firestar has called a meeting."

Hollykit yawned and stretched. "A meeting? For what?"

"If you're quiet, you can watch," Ferncloud licked them both roughly to stir them into a standing position. "You must hurry though!"

Forcing the sleep from her limbs, Hollykit trailed alongside Birchkit as they joined the rest of ThunderClan in the middle of the camp. Spiderpaw sat towards the front, his black pelt sleek and glossy in the light of the setting sun.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Firestar began, his voice ringing out clearly in the nearly-night sky. "Today, we've turned a stone hollow into the makings of a strong camp for ThunderClan to call home. To celebrate, I believe it is high time Spiderpaw received his warrior name."

"Spiderpaw is going to be a warrior?" Hollykit gaped in disbelief. Ferncloud hushed her, and the kit clamped her jaws shut. _He can't be that much older than Birchkit and me!_

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Spiderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Spiderpaw tilted his chin up proudly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spiderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spiderleg. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cheers of the new warrior's name erupted amongst the Clan as they all pressed close to the tom to congratulate him. Whitepaw was among the first, followed by Mousefur and Ferncloud. As excited as she was for Spiderleg, Hollykit couldn't help but to be envious. She had been a kit for what seemed like an eternity, and already Spiderleg was a warrior. _I've got to become an apprentice soon._ She glanced up at the sky, where Silverpelt was appearing one by one. _I've got to!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The camp came together quickly, much to Hollykit's delight. Now they were allowed to explore outside the nursery whenever they wanted—according to Ferncloud, she and Birchkit were getting too big and smothering her in the warmth of the nursery. They knew what that meant—they could become apprentices at any moment.

They sought advice from Whitepaw, but the fluffy white she-cat always seemed busy, only retiring to her den once the sun had set well below the clifftop. In fact, it seemed that _no one_ had time to entertain the kits.

"How can we become apprentices if no cat has time to train us?" Hollykit sat heavily outside the nursery, completely ignoring the ball of moss that Birchkit rolled towards her.

"Hollykit," the lighter tabby flicked his ears irately. "You missed the ball."

"I _know_ ," she shot a withering glare at her brother. "Apprentices don't play moss-ball, mouse-brain!"

Birchkit rolled his eyes, completely unfazed by his sister's temper. "Oh calm down, Hollykit. We'll be apprentices soon enough. I'm nearly as big as Whitepaw, it won't be long now."

"You've always been a big lump of fur," the dark tabby she-cat growled. "I don't think that's going to make a difference." Birchkit rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bring some mice to the elders, come find me when you're in a better mood." With a flick of his tail the bigger kit left Hollykit to brood in her fowl temper. She watched all morning as patrol after patrol of warriors came and went, some with prey, some with information about their new territory, all doing something important and useful. _Is it such a crime to want to help?_

She was surprised when she saw Firestar himself emerge from the thorn tunnel, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Ashfur on his heels. She had been so busy seething she hadn't even seen the flame-pelted tom leave the camp. Eager to know what her father was doing on a patrol with Firestar, the kit jumped to her paws and rushed to greet them.

"Dustpelt!" She careened to a halt at the warrior's wide paws. "Were you on patrol? Did you find something interesting?"

Firestar exchanged an amused glance with Cloudtail, and Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was on patrol. If you clean up that mess you call a pelt you might be able to go on a patrol today, too."

"Really?" She bounced up and down in excitement. "But you always said I had to be an apprentice before you took me out on a patrol!"

"That hasn't changed," Dustpelt gave her a gentle nudge. "If you get your brother and get cleaned up by sunhigh, you just _might_ become an apprentice."

Hollykit froze, her jaw agape. "R-really?" She turned her wide amber eyes to Firestar, who gave her an encouraging nod. "I'll go get Birchkit right away!" She had never run so fast in her life as she did tearing across the camp to reach the elders' den.

Birchkit seemed surprised to see her, though his amber eyes sparkled with mischief. "Finally find a good mood?"

"Nevermind that!" She pounced on her brother. "We're going to be apprentices!"

"When?" He didn't struggle against his sister's soft paws as she pummeled him playfully.

"Today!"

Mousefur let out an amused purr. "Not looking like that you're not," she teased. "I bet even Longtail can see what a mess you kits are."

Hollykit slithered off her brother, lowering her ears sheepishly. "Dustpelt did say we had to clean up by sunhigh…"

"Come on then," Birchkit shook the dust from his ruffled fur. "Let's hurry and groom so Firestar will call the meeting!"

Hollykit nodded energetically and echoed her brother's farewells to the elders as she followed him back to their favorite spot outside the nursery. It was shady and cool, and they could observe the entire camp. Everyone seemed to be watching them, a mixture of pride and amusement in their eyes as they watched the kits hurry to smooth their pelts. It didn't take long for Ferncloud to join them and offer her help, though it was fervently denied.

"We're going to be _apprentices_." Hollykit complained as she ducked away. Ferncloud put her paw firmly on the stubborn kit's tail, preventing her escape.

"Yes, well right now you're still _kits_ so settle down and let me help, just this one last time."

Hollykit sighed dramatically, but let her mother go to work. Only once their fluffy kit-fur was all smoothed out did she let them go. Firestar must have been watching, because as soon as Ferncloud gave them the okay, he ascended the highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

It took everything Hollykit had not to rush to the front of the gathering Clan, mindful that she had to keep her fur looking nice for the ceremony. She and Birchkit padded forward side by side, Ferncloud close behind them. Once he saw them take their places towards the front, Firestar continued.

"It was brought to my attention today that we have some kits that are outgrowing the nursery." Firestar announced warmly. Excited murmurs rippled through the crowd. "They were born in the old forest, and they are well past their sixth moons. Birchkit, Hollykit, step forward."

Hollykit lifted her head high as she stepped forward, squaring her shoulders to try to seem as big as Birchkit, who was nearly twice her size.

"Birchkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw." He paused, his green eyes locking with something over Hollykit's head. "Ashfur, Dustpelt trained you well, and it is beyond time for you to have your first apprentice. I trust you will pass all of your knowledge and loyalty to young Birchpaw." The speckled gray warrior stepped forward proudly to touch noses with his new apprentice, and Hollykit watched curiously as Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. _He must have been hoping to mentor Birchpaw…_

"Hollykit," Firestar's voice shook her from her thoughts, and the kit straightened up under his warm green gaze. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw." The newly-named apprentice held her breath as Firestar sought out her mentor in the crowd. "Cloudtail, you did an excellent job training Rainwhisker, and I believe it's time for you to take a second apprentice. Pass on all of your strength and knowledge to young Hollypaw."

Hollypaw's eyes stretched wide as the white warrior stepped forward, but she refused to shy away, stretching up on her toes to touch her nose to her new mentor's. His dark blue eyes were full of pride, and Hollypaw felt her paws tingle with excitement. _I'm an apprentice!_

"Birchpaw! Hollypaw! Birchpaw! Hollypaw!"

All of ThunderClan pressed around them, congratulating them warmly. Whitepaw seemed particularly eager.

"Come on," as the cheers died down, the snowy apprentice nudged her new den-mates towards the apprentices' den. "You're going to be exhausted by the end of your first day of training, you should go ahead and make your nests now."

"Alright!" Hollypaw started to bound away after Whitepaw, but she hesitated as she saw Birchpaw turn to ask Ashfur for permission. "O-oh," she turned to Cloudtail sheepishly, but the warrior rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead, meet me by the thorn tunnel when you've finished."

"Yes, Cloudtail!" Hollypaw hurried after Whitepaw and Birchpaw. It didn't take long for them to scrape together nests out of what was left of Spiderleg's nest, carelessly distributing it as if it hadn't been stale for moons.

"That's fine for now," Hollypaw stepped back, proud of her little nest between Whitepaw's and Birchpaw's. "I'm going to go ahead, Cloudtail's waiting!" She felt a fresh thrill as she remembered that the proud white warrior was _her_ mentor. When she joined him at the thorn tunnel, he stood and stretched.

"Are you ready?"

Hollypaw blinked curiously up at him. "For what?"

Cloudtail's whiskers twitched. "To see our territory. If we hurry, we'll be able to work on your hunting crouch this evening before the sun goes down."

"Okay!" Hollypaw shifted her weight anxiously from paw to paw. "Let's go then!"

Cloudtail flicked his ears for her to follow and pushed his way out into the forest. It was hard to keep up with the warrior, even when it seemed he was slowing his pace for her, but Hollypaw was determined to make a good impression. Rainwhisker was a warrior any mentor would be proud of—but Hollypaw wanted to make Cloudtail even more proud of her. That in mind, she never complained. She obediently took in the sights and smells of every border, committing them to memory. When they finally made it back to camp, Hollypaw felt like everything she had just learned was going to start spilling out of her ears.

"You kept up well," Cloudtail meowed as they padded into camp. "Go grab something to eat and get some rest. You've earned it."

Hollypaw sat beside her mentor, panting. "But what about… my hunting… crouch?"

Cloudtail's eyes rolled to Silverpelt, though they sparked with amusement. "You're exhausted, Hollypaw, we'll work on your hunting crouch tomorrow."

The tabby apprentice opened her mouth to object, but Cloudtail cuffed her heavily over the ear with his wide paw. "No objections. Now go eat before I change my mind and have you searching the elders for ticks tomorrow!"

"Yes, Cloudtail!" Hollypaw squeaked, wrinkling her nose at the thought as she scampered to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a plump thrush and padded towards the apprentice den, where Whitepaw was already eating.

"Hey!" The white she-cat greeted Hollypaw warmly. "It looks like Cloudtail drug you to Highstones and back!"

"It feels like it, too," Hollypaw admitted, dropping heavily beside her friend to stuck plucking feathers from her meal. She was fascinated by feathers, and tucked a few of the particularly soft or shiny ones aside to line her nest with. "We went all the way around ThunderClan's territory today."

"It's not a short walk, huh?" Whitepaw sympathized. "It gets easier though. You were always really sickly as a kit, so it might take some time for you to build up muscle."

Hollypaw didn't remember a lot of her younger moons—the memories were clouded and full of a numbing cold that she didn't like to dwell on. "It won't take that long," she defended herself meekly. "Even if I _was_ sickly, I'm healthy now."

"I know, I know," Whitepaw purred, soothing Hollypaw's bristling pelt with her long, plumy tail. "You're going to be fine."

"There's Birchpaw," Hollypaw perked up as her brother padded through the thorn tunnel behind Ashfur, both toms carrying large wads of moss. The she-cats watched as the mentor and apprentice disappeared into the elders den, then reemerged moss-free. Birchpaw nodded at something Ashfur meowed at him, then hurried to the fresh-kill pile to scoop up a squirrel before joining the other apprentices.

"Hey, Birchpaw," Hollypaw purred, scooting over to make room for Birchpaw between her and Whitepaw.

"Hey," the light brown tabby sighed as he lay between them, tearing into his squirrel without a moment of hesitation.

Hollypaw wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Are you even chewing?"

As if to answer her question, Birchpaw opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, showing off a mouthful of half-chewed fresh-kill. Hollypaw hissed and swatted as her brother, who ducked away laughing.

"I hope you choke," the darker tabby seethed, turning back to her own meal.

"You don't mean that," Birchpaw teased as he swallowed the bite he had been displaying. "Anyways, how was your first day?"

"I saw all of ThunderClan's territory," Hollypaw's mock-anger was quickly forgotten. "What about you?"

"We saw you carrying moss," Whitepaw added.

"Yeah," Birchpaw huffed out a sigh. "Ashfur only showed me one border today, then he taught me the 'best way' to collect moss."

"Well?" Whitepaw blinked expectantly. "Aren't your claws sore?"

Birchpaw seemed surprised by the question, flexing his claws experimentally and wincing. "Yeah," he grimaced. "They actually are."

Whitepaw nodded importantly. "That's how a lot of mentors start teaching basic claw techniques. Brackenfur did it to me, too. I would spend from dawn 'til sunhigh swiping at moss, then he was surprised when mice were slipping through my claws!"

Hollypaw purred in amusement. "That's awful! But it worked, didn't it?"

"Mhm," Whitepaw hummed around a bite of mouse.

Birchpaw still seemed amazed, unsheathing and sheathing his claws over and over as he ate. As she finished her thrush, Hollypaw yawned.

"Well," she sighed, "I'm going fall asleep with a face full of feathers if I stay up much longer, I'm going to sleep."

Whitepaw stood as well. "I'm right behind you," she yawned.

"I'll catch up in a minute," Birchpaw called as the she-cat slipped into the apprentices' den. Hollypaw took a moment to weave the feathers she had set aside into the moss, purring contently as she curled up in her new nest. Whitepaw stretched out in her own nest, her tail curled so that it brushed Hollypaw's striped flank. The dark tabby she-cat didn't manage to fall asleep until Birchpaw joined them, though, letting out a peaceful sigh as her brother pushed his nest closer against hers and curled up beside her.

 **A/N: I am currently taking suggestions for Hollypaw's warrior name, and any pairings you'd like to see happen! I haven't decided yet if I even want to bring Daisy into the Clan (I'm personally not fond of her, sooo...) Anyways! I hope you're enjoying the story, and feel free to send your suggestions via review or pm!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! This note should be pretty short, but I just wanted to give a huge thanks to Cherryheart! I really appreciated your name ideas, and while I don't see myself using Hollyfern unless it's suggested multiple times, because having a plant prefix and a plant suffix just seems strange to me. It sounds nice though, and it's definitely on my maybe list! Like I said, I really appreciate it, as I am having horrible indecision trying to think of her name currently.**

 **Anyways! I hope to see more name suggestions soon, and I would like to go ahead and open the floor for names and appearances for Sorreltail's kits! She can have as many as 4 (as she did in the original series) and I will more than likely pair Birchpaw with one of them, as I will be pairing Whitepaw with Spiderleg. Thanks in advance!**

 **Now here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

A dense fog cloaked the forest when Hollypaw emerged from the apprentices' den. It made the late new-leaf morning chilly and damp. Just one moon of training had formed a layer of slender muscles beneath her dark tabby pelt, and though Birchpaw still teased her for being small, she knew that her legs had grown at least a little bit, as she could nearly look Whitepaw in the eye now.

"Do we really have to hunt in this fog?" The tabby apprentice complained as she joined Cloudtail at the thorn tunnel. The big warrior rolled his eyes.

"This weather is ideal," he meowed. "Pelts of every color will blend in, and the fog will make it much harder for prey to smell us."

"And make it harder for us to smell prey," Hollypaw countered fussily. She tried vainly to shake the moisture from her fur.

"If you'd rather…"

"I'll definitely catch plenty of fresh-kill, though," the apprentice added quickly. "You've taught me so well, it would be a shame to let such a shining opportunity to feed the elders slip past."

Cloudtail nodded, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "That's what I thought."

With a resigned sigh, Hollypaw followed Cloudtail out into the chilled forest. Despite her skeptical thoughts, Hollypaw found Cloudtail was right. The prey was completely unaware, far too focused on searching out their hidden food than trying to sense predators. It wasn't until she had carried her huge catch back to camp (tripping over the same squirrel tail at _least_ ten times) that Cloudtail joined her again. Hollypaw immediately dropped the fresh-kill and narrowed her eyes into a threatening glare.

"And where have you been?" She huffed.

Cloudtail only twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Assessing you."

Her tone changed instantly as a startled squeak escaped her throat. "Assessing me?! Why didn't you tell me this was an assessment?"

"If I had told you, you would have been nervous." The white warrior blinked gently at his apprentice. "Especially if you knew what the assessment was for."

"Well," she tried to brush off her sudden anxiety with a sniff. "What _was_ it for?"

"To decide if you would be allowed to go to the Gathering tonight," Cloudtail answered simply. Hollypaw's heart dropped into her stomach.

"And…?" She prompted, almost fearfully. Her mentor hesitated just long enough to have the tabby's hopes plummeting before letting out a purr.

"Of course you passed, I didn't expect anything less. You caught even more than Birchpaw." Cloudtail flicked his tail to where the tabby tom was excitedly chatting with Whitepaw.

"Is he going to the Gathering, too?" Hollypaw's eyes stretched wide with dismay. Did her catching more than him mean she would have to go to her first Gathering without him.

"Of course he is," Cloudtail flicked his tail-tip against her ear. "His catch went straight to the elders, so put yours in the pile and get something for yourself. You'll have to rest up before the Gathering if you want to keep up!"

 _I can keep up just fine!_ Hollypaw kept the retort to herself as she padded to the fresh-kill pile. The warmth of sunhigh has dissipated the lingering fog, and the chill that came with it. She chose a blackbird with particularly glossy feathers and joined the other apprentices outside their den.

"Well?" Birchpaw demanded immediately. "You passed your assessment, right? You had to have, that catch was huge!"

"Of course I did," Hollypaw bragged, puffing her chest out. Whitepaw gave a little cheer, jumping to her paws to brush her muzzle against Hollypaw's.

"That means that we're all going!"

Hollypaw felt a flash of excitement. "I wish we could go _now_." She settled between Whitepaw and Birchpaw, tucking neatly into her blackbird while the other apprentices agreed energetically.

"You're both going to love it," Whitepaw rolled onto her back, swatting lazily at the air above her. "I'll introduce you to all of the other apprentices—but don't be surprised if they pick on you for being younger than them!"

"I'm sure there's going to be at least one apprentice younger than us," Birchpaw rolled his eyes. "Besides, we've been training for a moon now!"

"And Birchpaw is bigger than you," Hollypaw teased, flicking her tail-tip against Whitepaw's shoulder.

"But you were apprenticed the day after the last Gathering," Whitepaw reminded them. "That means that even if they _think_ you're older, Firestar is going to let the whole Gathering know that you've only been training for a moon when he ounces that ThunderClan has two new apprentices."

"No fair," Birchpaw sighed softly. Whitepaw purred sympathetically as she stood.

"Well, I've got to go. Brackenfur promised to take me battle training before the Gathering." She flicked her tail in farewell as she went to her mentor, sunning himself in the late new-leaf sun alongside Sootfur.

Hollypaw yawned. The sun was certainly welcome after slinking through mist all morning. She stretched out luxuriously and rested her chin on her paws. She heard Birchpaw mimic her motions, and felt his tail-tip grazing her flank. _It wouldn't do us any good at all to be exhausted at the Gathering, after all…_

* * *

A sharp prod in her side roused Hollypaw, and she blinked blurrily up at Birchpaw. "Is it time to go already?" Half of her question was lost in the yawn that stretched her jaws, but it seemed Birchpaw understood, because he nodded energetically.

"The sun is going down, and Firestar has just come down from his den!"

Suddenly, Hollypaw was wide awake. "Well let's go then!" She rushed to the thorn tunnel, searching out her mentor in the throng of cats. His snowy pelt was easy to find, standing out like a patch of snow beside Rainwhisker's stormy gray fur.

"It's about time you woke up," Cloudtail gave his apprentice a playful nudge. "You were sleeping like a hedgehog over there."

Rainwhisker's tail curled. "You must be excited," the young warrior purred.

"Of course I am," Hollypaw licked her chest fur self-consciously. "Weren't you?"

Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "Don't let how calm he is now fool you," he meowed. "Back when he was Rain _paw_ this one," he flicked his tail pointedly at the dark gray tom, "bothered me from dawn until sunset about when we were leaving for the Gathering."

Rainwhisker swatted good-naturedly at his former mentor. "I wasn't _that_ bad. Sorreltail was far worse."

"Really?" Hollypaw glanced towards the nursery, where the pretty tortoiseshell was staring wistfully at the group of cats that had been chosen to go to the Gathering. She had withheld moving to the nursery for so long that now she was all but confined to it, and every cat knew that her kits could arrive at any time.

"Sorreltail has always loved chatting," Brackenfur added warmly.

Firestar called for his warriors' attention, then flicked his ears and raced through the thorn tunnel. Hollypaw's heart soared in her chest as she rushed out alongside Cloudtail. Her mentor's legs were long, carrying him quickly over rocks and fallen trees that Hollypaw had to skitter clumsily around. _I won't fall behind!_ She passed Rainwhisker and Birchpaw, thrusting her legs out further with every stride until she was beside her mentor again. His whiskers twitched in amusement.

"You've got some competition for fastest hunter in ThunderClan!" The white warrior called to Sandstorm. Amused purrs rippled through the Clan, and Hollypaw felt her chest swell with pride. She'd show them!

It was until she was skittering through the mud at the edge of the lake that she realized it may have been wiser to take it slowly. She was grateful when she fetched up against the tree-bridge, though her shoulder stung from hitting it so hard.

"I won't lose my title until she can run faster than me… and still stop," Sandstorm purred. She flicked her tail against Hollypaw's nose as she jumped over her and crossed the bridge.

Hollypaw's pride was warming into a prickly embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Birchpaw panted as he caught up. Ashfur followed more slowly, his blue eyes bright with laughter. The entire Clan was probably laughing at her clumsy display.

"I'm fine," she muttered crossly, flicking the mud from her paws.

"If you say so," the lighter tabby blinked sympathetically at her, then followed his mentor across the bridge. Hollypaw sighed. She hadn't meant to be so snippy. _I'll apologize to him once I've crossed._

She jumped up onto the tree-bridge beside Cloudtail, surprised by how slick the bark was.

"Careful," Rainwhisker called from the shore as she wobbled. "It's slippery."

"I noticed," Hollypaw quipped hotly. She picked her way carefully across, her tail lashing. _I'm not a kit, I've been training for a moon now! So I slipped in the mud, that doesn't change anything!_ She completely forgot about apologizing to Birchpaw when she reached the other side, brushing right past her brother and disappearing into the undergrowth. Cloudtail sighed as he followed her.

"There you are!"

Hollypaw froze, her eyes stretching wide as she took in the sight before her. Cats of all four Clans were mingling in the clearing, the soft meows filling the air with a companionable buzz. Whitepaw had appeared in front of the younger apprentice.

"Well?" She inquired. "Aren't you coming?"

Hollypaw started. "What?"

Whitepaw purred sympathetically. "I know it's a lot to take in," she assured the dark tabby. "But you'll get used to it." She broke off, waving Birchpaw towards them with her tail as he appeared. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the other apprentices!" Without waiting for a response, the white apprentice, turned and slipped away. Hollypaw brushed close against her brother as they followed their denmate, and he flashed her an understanding glance. _Thank StarClan for my soft-hearted brother,_ Hollypaw sighed silently. _No other cat could put up with me like he does._

Her nose prickled as they passed a group of RiverClan and ShadowClan cats. The piney scent made her want to sneeze, and the smell of fish made her stomach churn. Whitepaw slowed as they neared a group of smaller cats—though Hollypaw was by far the smallest there.

"Smokepaw!" Whitepaw called warmly.

A sleek black tom that smelled of ShadowClan turned his head to return her greeting, only to blink in surprise as he saw Hollypaw and Birchpaw. "You've brought kits with you?"

Hollypaw bristled immediately, but Whitepaw was purring in amusement. The other two apprentices—whose fur reeked of fish—seemed just as tickled by the comment.

"He's only joking," Whitepaw brushed her tail down Hollypaw's flank. "This is Hollypaw, and this is Birchpaw." She flicked each of them with her tail in turn. "Don't let Firestar's announcement fool you, though, they've been training for a moon now."

"I'm Beechpaw," the light brown RiverClan apprentice dipped his head. "And this is Ripplepaw." The dark gray tabby beside him murmured a small greeting.

"So you've been training for a moon, huh?" Smokepaw tilted his head. "You certainly don't look it, Hollypaw."

"Weren't you a kit when we made the Great Journey?" Ripplepaw narrowed his eyes. Hollypaw ruffled her fur defensively, but Birchpaw answered.

"We both were," he supplied calmly. "Hollypaw nearly died in the Old Forest; it's because of the journey that she's so small now."

"It doesn't hold me back," she sniffed haughtily. "You'll see."

Warm laughter followed her words, and though embarrassed, Hollypaw couldn't help but to join in. Whitepaw was about to change the subject when Blackstar called for the Gathering to start.

"ShadowClan has little to report," he announced coolly. "We chased a badger from our territory, but it was male, alone, and left with plenty of wounds to remember us by." Relief swept through the Clans. Firestar stood next.

"ThunderClan is proud to announce the naming of two new apprentices, Birchpaw and Hollypaw."

Hollypaw sat straighter as the eyes of all of the Clans swept to rest on her and her brother. Birchpaw straightened as well, and she fought the urge to swat at him. _Don't sit so tall, they won't be able to see me you great lump!_

"Other than that," Firstar was continuing, "we've also had a problem with badgers—Squirrelflight chased off a mother, and days later Thornclaw and Cloudtail found the kits and chased those away as well."

Leopardstar and Onestar reported more of the same—new-leaf was bringing plenty of prey, _and_ plenty of badgers. When the Gathering was called to a close, Hollypaw was glad to be away from Smokepaw's tangy scent and taunting eyes.

"Going to race all the way back to camp, too?" Cloudtail have her a nudge as they gathered with the rest of ThunderClan on the shore.

"I can hardly put one paw in front of the other," the dark tabby huffed. "I'm not running anywhere." Still, when Firestar called for them to start moving, she willed her legs to take her just a little further, panting as she ran heavily alongside Whitepaw. She was struggling for breath when they finally thundered into the camp, and she only flickered her ears to Cloudtail before slithering away to the apprentices' den. She fell asleep almost as soon as her chin touched her nest, swept into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Want to throw a quick thanks to my reviewers! As usual, now that I've started updating this one again, I will answer individual reviews again from this chapter on! I'm still in the market for a warrior name for Hollypaw, and kit suggestions for Sorreltail!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking with it! I look forward to hearing from you all soon, as I'll be updating this story much for frequently now that Light in the Darkness is complete. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Hollypaw's muscles ached the next morning as she drug herself out of the apprentices' den. Whitepaw was already gone, but Birchpaw lay outside, devouring a vole.

"Morning," he mumbled as he swallowed. "Ashfur said we can both eat. Cloudtail took the dawn patrol, I guess he'll be training you afterward." The lighter tabby apprentice pushed a chaffinch towards her. "I saved you something, since the fresh-kill pile is low this morning."

"Thanks," Hollypaw muttered. She flopped down heavily beside her brother and began nibbling on her meal. Birchpaw finished his quickly.

"See you later!" With that, he bounded across the camp to meet Ashfur, who stood and led the way to the thorn tunnel. Hollypaw felt irritation pricking at her paws. _Why didn't Cloudtail wake me for the dawn patrol?_ She tore at her chaffinch more viciously, swallowing it back in quick gulps. _So I went to a Gathering, that doesn't mean I can sleep all day!_ By the time she had finished her meal she was fuming. She cast a quick glance around the hollow. Thornclaw and Spiderleg were both absent, and she assumed Cloudtail had taken them on the dawn patrol. Brambleclaw was leaving, followed closely by Sandstorm and Sootfur. _They must be going hunting._

She pricked her ears, an idea coming to her suddenly. The dark tabby apprentice licked her paw and drew it over her whiskers a few times, keeping one amber eye on the hunting patrol as its members slipped through the thorn tunnel. _Now!_ Keeping so low that her belly fur brushed the ground, Hollypaw skirted the edge of the hollow. Her dark tabby pelt melded with the shadows, and she slipped through the thorn tunnel unnoticed. Free, she straightened and tasted the air. The patrol's scent trail was strong and fresh, so easy to follow a kit could have done it. She tracked them carefully through the forest, silently celebrating their catches where she saw mouse blood and scattered feathers. A fresh squirrel scent wafted across her tongue. Hollypaw slid into a hunting crouch, searching for the small prey. She changed direction, following its scent trail instead of the hunting patrols'. Before long, she saw it nibbling on a nut at the base of a hazel thicket. It was the biggest squirrel she had seen, new-leaf plump and completely unaware of the danger approaching it. With a satisfied purr, Hollypaw pounced, killing it quickly and giving thanks to StarClan. She was about to bury her catch to come back for later when a new scent—rank and bitter—filled her nose.

"Hollypaw?!"

She started at the sound of a furious hiss. She whirled around to see Brambleclaw. The tabby warrior's hackles were raised, and for a moment, Hollypaw wondered if she had stolen his catch by accident. The she heard shuffling behind her. She turned slowly, her eyes growing wide as she saw a massive black and white head appear from the undergrowth.

"Move!" Sootfur barreled into her, throwing her aside as the badger thundered out of the shelter of the trees. Brambleclaw threw himself at the creature, his claws unsheathed and snarling furiously. Sandstorm was right behind him, her fur fluffed out until she seemed twice her size. Hollypaw dropped her catch as Sootfur joined the attack. Brambleclaw was knocked away by a huge paw, and Sandstorm was shaken from the badgers shoulder. Trembling with fear and adrenaline, Hollypaw rushed the badger. She heard Brambleclaw order her to run away, but she hardly heard him over the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. She swiped her claws across the badger's face, then darted in between its legs as it tried to swipe at her as it had Brambleclaw.

 _I'll get crushed under here!_ She barely avoided its massive paw as the badger stomped. She darted out between its forepaw and hind paw, whirling around with a hiss and biting into its hind leg. Fire erupted along her side as its sharp front claws tore through her flank. With a pained yowl, she let go and staggered backwards. She sank onto her haunches as Sootfur let out a fierce caterwaul and took her place. Shoulder to shoulder with Brambleclaw, they pushed the badger back towards the undergrowth. Finally, it seemed to have enough, letting out a piteous sound and lumbering away.

"You two," Sandstorm flicked her tail at Brambleclaw and Sootfur in turn. "Get this apprentice back to camp and tell Firestar what we've found. I'm going to keep following it. If you're right and she's got kits, we definitely want to make sure they're gone for good."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Good idea. Be careful—there's a chance it's just returning to its set to rest. If it's there with its kits don't attack it until we've got a bigger patrol."

Hollypaw could only stare as Sootfur padded up to her and nudged her to her paws. Blood was seeping from a shallow scratch on his shoulder, and his ear was torn. "Can you walk?" The gray warrior growled. His eyes were dark; Hollypaw shrank as she saw both fury and concern in their amber depths.

"I th-think so…" Hollypaw stammered. Her side was burning and she felt as if the ground was spinning beneath her paws. Her entire body trembled as she forced herself to take a step forward, only for her leg to give beneath her weight. Brambleclaw thrust his shoulder beneath her, keeping her from hitting the ground.

"We'll have to support her," he muttered darkly. "She's losing a lot of blood, and losing it fast."

Sootfur nodded, and took up a position on her other side. Stuck between the two warriors, Hollypaw had no choice but to try to keep up. They hardly slowed their pace, seeming to be in a great hurry.

"But what about… my squirrel…" Hollypaw rasped, looking back over her shoulder to where she had dropped it.

"We'll collect it later," Sootfur snorted, his ears going flat.

By the time the trio pushed emerged from the thorn tunnel, Hollypaw was hardly walking for herself, and her vision was blotted by inky dark spots. She lifted her head as they entered the camp. The first thing she saw was Cloutail, his tail lashing furiously as he spun to face them, then his blue eyes growing wide with concern as he hurried towards them. The apprentice lost consciousness before he reached her, slumping between Brambleclaw and Sootfur to lay panting in the blood-stained dirt.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Hollypaw twitched her ear, groaning as she came to. She was lying on her side in a soft clump of bracken, and the once-fiery pain had dulled to a sharp, steady smolder. She forced her eyes open, blinking slowly and realizing she was in Cinderpelt's den.

"Thank StarClan you're awake," Leafpool—recently given her full medicine cat name after finding the Moonpool—sighed as she poked her head into the small apprentice's nest. "Cinderpelt," she called softly. "Hollypaw's awake."

"Good," Cinderpelt's tone was brisk and business-like. "You go see what Firestar wants, and I'll change the dressing on her wounds."

"Alright," Leafpool blinked sympathetically at Hollypaw and left. Cinderpelt took her place almost immediately.

"Well?" She growled. "How do you feel?"

Hollypaw averted her gaze. "My side hurts, but not nearly as badly as before."

"Is that it?" Cinderpelt's clear blue gaze was unrelenting, and finally Hollypaw caved.

"I didn't mean to get into trouble!" She wailed helplessly. "I couldn't just sit around and wait for Cloudtail to get back, he was taking forever on the dawn patrol, so when I saw Brambleclaw's hunting patrol leaving I thought I'd tag along, and…"

"And what?"

Hollypaw flinched. The cold meow had come from the entrance of the medicine den. She didn't need to look to know that it was Cloudtail. Cinderpelt set to work on the dressing as the white warrior stalked towards them. His legs were stiff with fury.

"Well?" He demanded. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Hollypaw mumbled.

"You're sorry?" Cloudtail's eyes blazed. "Hollypaw, you could have been _killed_! You're not a warrior—not even close! You haven't even mastered the most basic battle training yet! You didn't have any business leaving the camp on your own, much less attacking a badger!" His claws scraped the ground, leaving large scours in the earth.

"Will I be punished…?" Hollypaw's voice squeaked as Cinderpelt licked a poultice into her wounds.

"Will you ever!" Cloutail snarled. "You are not to leave the camp until your wounds are completely healed. When you're strong on your paws, you will spend every waking moment tending to the elders' every need. If they have an itch, you'll scratch it."

Hollypaw opened her mouth to object, but Cloutail lashed his tail so furiously that she hesitated, and he continued, "Don't even open your mouth, Hollypaw, I'm not done yet. Once your wounds _are_ healed, you'll _continue_ taking care of the elders. You will hunt for them and change their bedding. You won't be permitted to leave camp unless I am with you."

"I'm not a kit!" Hollypaw finally erupted, glaring up at her mentor. "I don't need an escort to collect moss for the elders!"

"No?" Cloudtail meowed icily. "Well no apprentice of mine had been told to go out hunting on their own, but you did anyways. If you're not a kit, then stop acting like one." His eyes softened slightly as he watched the apprentice wince under Cinderpelt's care. "Hollypaw," he rumbled. "You broke the warrior code today, by not obeying orders and going off on your own. What's more, you put yourself and three other warriors in danger by being in the wrong place at the wrong time as a result."

"I know," mewed the small apprentice miserably. "I know, but I _am_ sorry."

"Sorry doesn't heal wounds," Cloudtail snorted. "If it did Cinderpelt's job would be a lot easier." He bent and touched his nose to her ear. "The whole Clan was scared for you, Hollypaw. To make it up to them, don't apologize, but work hard at your punishment. Show them that you're sorry by fulfilling your duties well, even if they're not ideal. No leader can ask more from his warriors and apprentices."

Hollypaw sighed. "Yes, Cloudtail," she mumbled.

"Good." Her mentor straightened. "Now focus and resting and getting better. The sooner you start taking care of the elders, the sooner you'll be allowed to continue training." With that, he mewed a farewell to Cinderpelt and left.

As if that hadn't been bad enough, Dustpelt scolded her up and down as well, while Ferncloud fretted over her wounds. Firestar even came to express how disappointed he was. By the end of the day Hollypaw was convinced that she would have rather the badger managed to kill her. A gloom settled over her that showed no signs of breaking until Birchpaw came to see her at sundown, the huge squirrel she had managed to catch dangling from his jaws.

"Hungry?" He dropped the squirrel in front of her, his eyes shimmering with sympathy.

"I don't need your sympathy," Hollypaw quipped, turned her head away. Birchpaw went to sit beside her anyways, pulling the squirrel closer. Hollypaw sighed. "Sorry," she offered. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"No problem," Birchpaw shrugged. He dipped his head, offering to let her have first bite. Hollypaw took it gratefully. She realized suddenly how hungry she was. Her chaffinch seemed moons away, and she ate her share of the squirrel in ravenous bites. Birchpaw watched with twitching whiskers, eating his share more slowly.

Hollypaw swiped her tongue around her jaws as she finished, let out a content purr. She could nearly forget about the pain in her side with Birchpaw lying beside her, sharing the news of the badger. It did have kits, and Brambleclaw had led a second patrol to chase it off for good. Hollypaw flexed her claws as she listened, shame and determination battling in her chest. _Next time I see a badger things will be different._ She vowed silently. _Next time I'll be the one chasing it away!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I am no longer taking suggestions for Sorreltail's kits. I am, however, still taking warrior name ideas for Hollypaw, as well as possible names and appearances for Spiderleg and Whitewing's future litter. That may not happen soon, but keep it in mind and let me know if you all think of any kits for them to have!**

 **Thanks again for reading, and expect updates to keep coming quickly!**

 **Chapter 7**

Hollypaw glared mutinously as Whitewing emerged from the warriors' den, her snowy pelt gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Spiderleg was right behind her, his black pelt brushing hers as he greeted her. Almost two moons had passed since she had been wounded by a badger while sneaking out to go hunting, and still she was serving her punishment. Whitewing had been given her warrior name, Sorreltail had kitted successfully, and Birchpaw had been to two Gatherings without her. She brought the elders' dirty bedding to the dirt place, wrinkling her nose as she left. She nearly jumped out of her fur when she turned around to see Sorreltail's kits blinking up at her.

Hazelkit, the only tom and the biggest of the litter, stepped forward. He had a mostly white pelt, marked by splotches of dark gray tabby fur. "Hollypaw?" He squeaked curiously.

"What?" The tabby apprentice already felt her patience wearing thin.

"You're an apprentice, aren't you?" Sunkit cut in, bouncing forward. She looked more like Brackenfur, but her pelt was a paler shade of gold while her tabby stripes were darker. "So why don't you ever go train?"

"She does." Hollypaw blinked incredulously up at Cloudtail as he approached. "In fact, we're just about to leave."

"Really?" Fennelkit's amber eyes widened. She was a tiny copy of Sorreltail, with thick tortoiseshell and white fur.

 _Really?_ Hollypaw's jaws gaped in disbelief. She could have yowled her thanks to StarClan as Cloudtail nodded.

"Yes," the white warrior meowed. "So run along now, kits. I think Sorreltail is looking for you." The tiny kits scampered away eagerly, and Hollypaw stared hopefully up at her mentor.

"You mean it?" She demanded. "We're going out into the forest for something _other_ than moss?"

Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "Birchpaw is getting too far ahead of you," he explained. "With WindClan and ShadowClan both being hostile, we need warriors more than ever, and Firestar wants you to start catching up. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Hollypaw lashed her tail and kneaded the ground eagerly. "What are we going to do today?"

"First we'll hunt," Cloudtail flicked his ears towards the thorn tunnel and began leading the way out of camp. "Then we'll be joining Ashfur and Birchpaw in the training hollow for some catch-up battle training."

* * *

Hollypaw felt a rush of satisfaction as Birchpaw landed on the other side of the hollow, his flanks heaving as he fought to regain his breath.

"Well done!" Cloudtail's eyes glowed with approval. "Keep that up and you'll be allowed to go to the next Gathering for sure."

Hollypaw scraped her claws across the mossy ground, excitement welling up inside of her. They had spent every day for nearly half a moon training hard to get her caught up to Birchpaw. She was a good enough hunter, and her sharp sense of smell made her as good of a tracker as Cloudtail, but Hollypaw felt that battle training was where she thrived. She was smaller than nearly every cat in the Clan, but she was quick, and hid surprising strength in the lean muscles that rippled beneath her tabby pelt.

Ashfur had moved to explain how Birchpaw had given Hollypaw her opening, and Hollypaw made herself busy swiping at the air. Finally, the gray warrior spoke to Cloudtail.

"We're to meet the sunhigh patrol," he meowed apologetically. "We should get going."

Cloudtail dipped his head. "Thanks for training with us again, I think it's safe to say she's caught up, we won't need to spar nearly as often now."

Hollypaw sighed and stopped practicing her formal boxing in the air. "But we still can, can't we?"

Cloudtail rolled his eyes. "We'll see. Now come on, if Birchpaw's on the sunhigh patrol he can't very well feed the elders, can he?"

"I suppose not," Hollypaw drawled, exasperation showing in the slouch of her shoulders. "Where shall I hunt?"

Her mentor shrugged. "You decide. Feed the elders first, then take a second trip if you have enough daylight."

Hollypaw felt her tail curl in delight at her mentor's trust in her. "Okay!" She darted eagerly to the edge of the hollow. "I'll bring back enough to feed the whole Clan!"

It didn't take long for her to track down a rabbit and a couple of mice for the elders, and she carried it back to camp with her head high. The elders greeted her warmly when she entered their den. Though she had loathed her punishment, Hollypaw had built strong bonds with the three ThunderClan elders. Giving them each an affectionate farewell, Hollypaw set out to continue her hunt.

She made her way towards the lake, stalking silently through the undergrowth. Before long, she caught sight of a starling. She dropped into a more appropriate hunting crouch and pulled herself forward pawstep by pawstep. The wind changed suddenly, carrying her scent to the bird and urging it to take flight. Hollypaw leaped after it, using every muscle she had built in her hind legs as she sprang into the air. She caught its wing in her claws and landed heavily, the impact taking the birds life and cutting its loud alarm call short.

"Great catch!"

Hollypaw started and tensed, only to relax a moment later as Rainwhisker shouldered his way out of the ferns. The dark tabby apprentice shrugged. "I wasn't going to let it get away."

Rainwhisker's tail curled in amusement. "It's good to see you back in good spirits," he purred.

Hollypaw rolled her eyes. "Let's see you stay in good spirits while you're confined in camp." She knew her sharp words would roll off of Rainwhisker like water from a RiverClan cat's pelt. The dark gray warrior was calm and had a good sense of humor—something it seemed a cat needed to survive an apprenticeship under Cloudtail.

"I've seen how you treat the elders now," Rainwhisker teased, flicking his tail-tip across her ear. "Not to mention how they treat you. You and Mousefur trade snide comments like old mates."

"Do not!" Hollypaw swiped at the gray warrior in mock anger, her whiskers twitching in silent laughter. "Anyways, are you out hunting, too? That bird didn't scare away your catch, did it?"

"No," Rainwhisker shook his head. "I'm on a hunting patrol with Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and Whitewing."

"Spiderleg _and_ Whitewing?" Hollypaw wrinkled her nose. "Those two are like moonstruck rabbits, it's a miracle they even manage to go on patrols!"

"You're not wrong," Rainwhisker sighed. "It's good to see though. It means ThunderClan will have plenty of kits come green-leaf."

"She's hardly a warrior," Hollypaw blinked incredulously at Rainwhisker. "She can't be planning on having kits already!"

His dark blue eyes sparkled with laughter. "Just because _you_ think being a queen is boring doesn't mean Whitewing does, too." Rainwhisker pricked his ears. "Here they come now."

Hollypaw didn't point out that she had already smelled the rest of the patrol. Something else was tickling the roof of her mouth. A familiar scent, but one she couldn't place.

"There you are, Rainwhisker," Thornclaw meowed. "We're about to head back, are you coming?" Behind him, Whitewing and Spiderleg carried fresh-kill.

"Yeah," Rainwhisker started to turn and follow them, but glanced back at Hollypaw. The apprentice stood completely still, her jaws parted, inhaling deeply. "Hollypaw…?"

The fur along her spine began to bristle. "Badger." She rasped. "I smell badger."

"Badger?" Rainwhisker's alarmed meow drew Thornclaw back.

"Are you sure?" The golden brown tabby asked warily.

"Of course I'm sure," Hollypaw snapped. "I've had a mouthful of badger fur before, I think I'd recognize the smell of one!"

"Should we track it?" Rainwhisker glanced around uncertainly.

Thornclaw thought for a moment before nodding. "We'd better. It might be the same one trying its luck again." He flicked his tail at the starling Hollypaw caught. "Spiderleg, take that with you as well. Hollypaw, lead the way."

The tabby apprentice felt her whole pelt tingling in excitement as she drew in another breath and set off on the trail of the badger. Her excitement faded quickly, turning into a chilling dread that seemed to seep into her very bones. The stench got stronger and stronger, as if it hadn't been just one badger, but many, and their scent led unwaveringly towards the heart of ThunderClan's territory—their camp.

They were nearly at the hollow when they heard it: Firestar's fierce caterwaul calling ThunderClan to battle. Hollypaw broke into a run, her short legs easily overtaken by the rest of the patrol as they pelted towards their home. Hollypaw froze as they reached the thorn tunnel, or what remained of it, anyway. Badgers filled the hollow, swiping and snapping at ThunderClan's warriors as they fought for their lives. The walls that had once promised protection now trapped ThunderClan, forcing them to fight against impossible odds.

Spiderleg dropped his prey and threw himself into the battle, Whitewing and Thornclaw beside him. Rainwhisker followed, but Hollypaw couldn't make her paws move. She remembered too clearly how easily a badger's claws cut through a cat's skin.

 _Don't just stand there!_ A voice screeched in the back of her head. _Do you want to be a warrior or don't you? Are you all talk?!_ The tabby apprentice remembered suddenly the vow she had made lying in her nest in Cinderpelt's den. _This is the "next time" isn't it? So get down there and fight!_ With a mighty yowl, Hollypaw launched herself into the hollow, ignoring the fear that bubbled in her veins.

 _I_ will _protect ThunderClan!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for reading! I'm really getting into the swing of this fic; frequent updates will definitely keep happening.**

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **Kai Lover911: Thank-you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **Pandean: Thank-you so much! I'm really enjoying Hollypaw's personality, and I hope you continue to see her growth. And thanks for suggestions! I will definitely use the kit suggestion, she fits perfectly with the kits I thought of in case no one gave me suggestions! As for Hollypaw's warrior name...**

 **I'm currently debating between two, and I like you all to help me choose: Hollyfoot or Hollystep?**

 **All input is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!**

 **Chapter 8**

Blood splattered the ground as Hollypaw shook her head and spun to find another badger to attack. The great lumbering creatures were everywhere, making it hard for Hollypaw to find her Clan-mates. Their stench filled the ThunderClan camp. A distressed wail drew her attention, and Hollypaw rushed towards the sound. Brambleclaw was urging the elders to find somewhere to hide while Squirrelflight led Ferncloud and Sorreltail around the very edge of the camp, each she-cat holding one of Sorreltail's kits. Hollypaw rushed to the elders.

"I'll help," she gasped. "You can shelter on the Highledge."

Goldenflower nodded. "That's a good idea." Her pale golden fur was bristling in fear, but her voice was calm. Mousefur let her tail rest on Longtail's shoulders, and the four cats began easing their way around the edge of camp.

 _Almost there!_ Hollypaw's stomach flipped as a massive badger swung to face them. She arched her back and snarled. The badger attacked first, lunging forward and swinging its paw with enough force to break a cat as small as Hollypaw. The tabby apprentice rolled to the side, under the attack. She sprang to her paws instantly and lashed out, spitting curses as she raked her claws over the creature's striped face. Goldenflower rushed forward to help her, weaving between its flailing front paws to distract it.

"No, Goldenflower! Keep going! Get Mousefur and Longtail up the Highledge!" Hollypaw shouldered the pretty elder aside, wincing as one of the badger's claws struck a glancing blow to her shoulder. She could see Mousefur still creeping through the shadows with Longtail behind her.

"I won't leave you to fight this badger alone," Goldenflower struggled to her paws, panting heavily. She threw herself at the badger again. Hollypaw leapt from the other direction, jumping on the badger's paw as it tried to swipe at the elder. She sank her teeth into its foreleg and held on as long as she could as it swung its paw back and forth through the air. Finally, she was dislodged and tumbled to the side. She landed hard and the wind was knocked out of her. Try as she might, she couldn't regain her paws. She could only watch in horror as Goldenflower struggled against the massive creature until it brought it paw down firmly on her back, breaking her spine and killing her instantly.

"No!" A pained screech tore from Hollypaw's throat. She forced herself into a standing position, still wheezing from being winded. "Goldenflower…!" Before she could do anything, Brambleclaw was upon the badger, fighting like a LionClan warrior as he attempted to avenge his mother's death. Hollypaw bent and grasped the old queen's scruff in her jaws, pulling her body aside where it wouldn't be harmed further by the ongoing battle.

Finally in control of her breathing, the apprentice charged back into the fight. She spotted Dustpelt and Firestar near the entrance, battling against a massive male badger. Brambleclaw was chasing the badger that had killed Goldenflower towards the entrance, and she felt a surge of satisfaction at his success. Still, there were many more badgers than warriors, and they showed no signs of giving in.

Hollypaw was on her way to help Birchpaw when a chilling wail split the air. She didn't have time to investigate though. The tabby apprentice continued to her brother's side. Together, they faced a young badger, working perfectly together as they darted forward in turn to confuse it and keep it on the defensive. Finally, bleeding and frustrated, the badger turned and fled. Birchpaw let out a triumphant yowl and spun to find a new opponent, ignoring the wounds that decorated his flanks. Hollypaw stayed at her brother's shoulder. Together they managed to drive off another young badger, but not without suffering more injuries of their own.

Death was almost a welcome thought to the tabby apprentice as she stood beside her brother like his shadow. Blood dripped steadily on the ground beneath them.

"Can't keep fighting…" Birchpaw panted, slumping forward. Hollypaw nudged him to his paws.

"We have to," she insisted desperately. Hollypaw knew she couldn't stand up to a badger alone in her condition, and Birchpaw was worse off than she was. _StarClan help us!_

As she thought it, an unfamiliar battle cry echoed around the clearing. Onestar rushed through the remains of the thorn barrier, WindClan warriors streaming out behind him. The dark tabby apprentice felt relief flood her paws. They were saved. The WindClan warriors fell on the startled badgers mercilessly. Realizing that they were now outnumbered, the beasts were quick to flee, hurrying back to wherever they came from.

Onestar joined Firestar, pride glowing in his eyes.

"You came," Firestar rasped, his own eyes bright.

"Of course we came," Onestar rumbled. "There are _four_ Clans in the forest, but we can still help one another."

Another badger joined the two leaders, and Hollypaw felt dismay stab at her. _Can any cat still lift a paw to a badger?_

"Don't worry," Cloudtail limped to her side. "That's Midnight, Brambleclaw just told me." She glanced at her mentor, taking in the nasty wound on his front leg, before turning curious amber eyes towards Midnight again. She had heard stories about the badger who shared with StarClan, but she never imagined she'd see her one day. She considered moving closer, to hear what they were talking about, but fatigue made her paws heavy, and she settled for sitting beside Birchpaw and licking his wounds clean. Leafpool hurried from cat to cat with a bundle of herbs in her jaws, tending to the wounded while Onestar and Firestar spoke.

"Where's Cinderpelt?" Hollypaw blinked up at Cloudtail again. "Surely things would go more quickly if she helped…?"

Cloudtail's eyes darkened in pain. "Cinderpelt is dead."

"Oh." Hollypaw bowed her head.

"StarClan must be angry with us," rasped Birchpaw, his chest heaving with the effort of speaking.

"StarClan have nothing to do with it," Cloudtail muttered. Hollypaw knew that her mentor wasn't the most faithful to their warrior ancestors; at times like these she was tempted to agree with his views. "We drove the badgers out of their homes, so they tried to drive us out of ours. Except we didn't run." He turned a proud gaze to the two apprentices. "You both fought like warriors. You're too young for warrior names yet, but Firestar will hear about it."

Hollypaw felt her heart swell at the praise despite the horrible situation. Assured that the danger was gone, the tabby apprentice sank to the ground, resting her chin on her paws and letting her eyes slip shut as she waited her turn for medical care.

* * *

Three days after the battle, the camp still didn't look much better. Only half of the thorn barrier had been rebuilt, and ThunderClan was still grieving their losses. Along with Cinderpelt and Goldenflower, Sootfur had died from his wounds the night following the attack. Thornclaw still inhabited Leafpool's den, his fate in the paws of StarClan.

 _And those of us who aren't too badly wounded hardly have time to sleep between the repairs to the camp and extra patrols!_ Hollypaw flicked her ears crossly as she padded from the apprentices' den to the fresh-kill pile. It was a foggy morning, and the dark apprentice had a feeling rain was on the way. Cloudtail was eating beneath the Highledge with Dustpelt. Hollypaw waved her tail in greeting and pulled a mouse out of the fresh-kill pile. She settled down right there to eat it, watching the camp come to life. Brackenfur emerged from the warriors den, yawning, and padded straight to the nursery. Brambleclaw slipped out and stalked over to join Dustpelt and Cloudtail, seemingly asking them about patrols. Rainwhisker followed him, but stopped at the fresh-kill pile.

"Good morning," he greeted Hollypaw as he pulled a starling from the pile.

"G'morning," echoed Hollypaw through a massive yawn. The gray warrior blinked sympathetically at her. Hollypaw felt her heart aching for him. Rainwhisker had been trying even harder than most to keep busy, going on patrol after patrol, his blue eyes haunted by grief. Hollypaw couldn't imagine losing Birchpaw—not ever. She didn't even like to think of the possibility.

"Has Cloudtail given you any duties today?" Rainwhisker's question pulled her from her thoughts.

"Not yet," the tabby apprentice sighed. "He's been over there gossiping with Dustpelt like a couple of elders."

Rainwhisker's whiskers twitched in amusement, though the laughter barely touched his eyes. They continued eating in a companionable silence. Birchpaw joined them, still limping, though Leafpool had finally allowed him to go back to the apprentices' den the night before. Hollypaw wanted to ask if he was okay, but she had hardly opened her mouth when Cloudtail stood and summoned her with a flick of his ears.

Hollypaw touched noses with her brother. "Let's eat together tonight," she suggested. Birchpaw nodded, and Hollypaw hurried to meet her mentor at the half-repaired thorn barrier.

"Are you ready?" Cloudtail meowed as she joined him.

"I'm always ready," Hollypaw quipped, shifting from paw to paw. "What are we doing today?"

The white warrior beckoned for her to follow him and led the way into the forest. "We'll start with a quick hunt to get warmed up, then we'll be in the mossy hollow."

"Battle training?" Hollypaw felt conflicting emotions welling in her chest. She knew battle training was where she shined brightest, but her muscles still ached and the thought of sparring with her mentor only made them ache more.

Cloudtail nodded grimly. "Leafpool went to the Moonpool last night. She'll have been expected to tell the other medicine cats how Cinderpelt passed, and we can't trust the other Clans—ShadowClan especially—to keep their paws in their own territory while we recover."

Hollypaw flexed her claws. "I'd like to see them try to cross our borders," she hissed softly. "I could use some ShadowClan fur to line my nest with."

Pride and amusement flashed in Cloudtail's blue eyes. "For now," he continued, "Head towards the WindClan border. Meet me in the mossy hollow at sunhigh."

Hollypaw nodded and slipped into the undergrowth, aware of Cloudtail continuing towards the lake. The tabby apprentice paused, jaws parted and ears pricked. Rabbit scent wafted to her on the breeze, and she crouched down, carefully moving forward until she spotted her prey. It was the biggest rabbit she had seen yet, fat from a generous new-leaf. She waited—nearly too long—and sprung at the last possible moment, killing the plump rabbit with a swift bite to the back of the neck. She lifted the fresh-kill, snorting as she realized she couldn't lift it completely off the ground. _I'll never hear the end of this._ Still, she was proud of the catch, and buried it beneath a hazel bush to retrieve later. Soon, a couple of mice and a sparrow joined her stash. Aware that she was running short on time, Hollypaw gathered her fresh-kill and stumbled back to camp as quickly as she could.

"Nice catch!" Firestar's approving meow warmed her from her ears to her tail-tip, though she could see his tail curling in amusement as she tripped yet again over the rabbit. ThunderClan's leader was sitting near the fresh-kill pile, eating with Sandstorm. "Why don't you leave the rabbit here for now? Those mice and the sparrow should be plenty for the elders for now."

Hollypaw dropped the fresh-kill gratefully, resting her neck for a moment before picking the mice and bird up again and heading towards the elders den. Mousefur was watching her with laughter in her eyes.

"Did you catch that rabbit, or did the rabbit catch you?" The wiry brown elder teased.

Hollypaw rolled her eyes and dropped her fresh-kill where Mousefur and Longtail could both reach it. "It's a pretty poor hunter if _I'm_ the best it could catch," she sniffed disdainfully. "I'd hardly feed Longtail."

The striped elder purred in amusement, as fond of the young tabby as Mousefur. "I've earned my right to eat as much fresh-kill as I like," he snorted. "Besides, some cat has to keep you apprentices busy."

Hollypaw purred warmly. "Well, I'm off to battle train. I'll see you both later!"

"Come eat with us tonight," Longtail called after her. Hollypaw flicked her ears to let him know she had heard, trusting Mousefur to relay the message to the blind warrior.

She was surprised to see Cloudtail stalking across the clearing, his paw swathed in a fresh coat of cobwebs. She hurried to his side. "Did something happen?"

The white warrior lashed his tail. "This wound reopened when I bumped my paw on a root, now Leafpool's confined me to camp." Hollypaw opened her mouth, but Cloudtail cut her off. "I've already asked Brambleclaw if you could join the sunhigh patrol."

"Alright," Hollypaw glanced around for the big tabby warrior, spotting him padded from the warrior's den towards the thorn barrier. It seemed that progress had been made while she'd been hunting; only a small gap near the edge kept the barrier from being complete again.

"Do everything he tells you," Cloudtail growled. "If you don't, I'll want to know why."

"Yes, Cloudtail." Hollypaw flicked her tail dismissively and loped across the clearing.

Spiderleg and Rainwhisker had already joined Brambleclaw when she reached the thorn barrier, and as she approached, Brambleclaw flicked his ears and led them out of the camp. "We're heading for the ShadowClan border," Brambleclaw explained as they ran through the trees at a comfortable speed.

"Do you really think they'll try something?" Spiderleg wondered aloud, his tone thoughtful.

Brambleclaw growled, "I wouldn't put it past them."

The patrol slowed as they neared the border, and Brambleclaw turned to Hollypaw. "What can you smell?"

The tabby apprentice was tempted to snap at the big warrior about not being her mentor, but she thought better of it when she remembered Cloudtail's warning. She obediently lifted her head and parted her jaws.

"ShadowClan," she answered.

"I smell it, too," Rainwhisker's shoulders grew tense. "It's far too strong to be coming from the border, though."

Brambleclaw stalked forward and shouldered his way through the undergrowth. A furious hiss drew the rest of his patrol to his side. Hollypaw felt the fur on her neck rising as she saw what had made Brambleclaw so angry.

ShadowClan had moved their scent markers well into ThunderClan's territory.

"Look at that," Hollypaw stepped forward stiffly, pointing with her nose to a pile of squirrel bones lying just within ShadowClan's new markers.

Brambleclaw bristled, a low snarl escaping his throat. "The scents are fresh. Hollypaw, run back to camp as fast as you can and get help. We're going to follow the patrol that left these and let them know just how strong ThunderClan is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fat Bottomed Girl: Thanks for reviewing! And that's a good question, it made me realize I hadn't addressed that problem yet. Like in the books, Firestar wants to wait for Graystripe. Soon enough, he'll appoint Brambleclaw deputy.**

 **Unless someone thinks there would be a more interesting choice?**

 **Anyways! Thank you all for reading, extra love to my reviewers and those that fav/follow! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Hollypaw felt as if her paws had wings as she raced along behind Firestar. Dustpelt, Squirrelfight, Whitewing, and Brackenfur streamed after the flame-pelted leader, their fur bristling and their claws unsheathed. It wasn't long before they heard the screeches and yowls of battle. Caterwauling a challenge, Firestar exploded from the trees and threw himself onto Russetfur. Hollypaw spat furiously, launching herself into the battle. She saw Spiderleg pinned beneath two warriors, and leapt onto the shoulders of one of them. He reared back onto his hind legs to try to throw her off, and Spiderleg managed to tear himself away from the other warrior and run for camp, bleeding heavily from his wounds.

"Get off of our territory!" Hollypaw refused to let go, only digging her claws in deeper as the gray ShadowClan warrior—she thought his name was Cedarheart—tried to dislodge her. He twisted suddenly, slamming her back into a tree. Dazed, she lost her grip and slid to the ground. Cedarheart lunged without hesitation. Hollypaw scrabbled to the side, dodging the brunt of the blow. His claws skimmed her shoulder, and he turned quickly to face her again, her blood on his paws. Hollypaw swung quickly, drawing her claws across his muzzle. He took the blow as if she hadn't touched him, charging forward and carrying her off her paws. Her haunches hit the tree again. Cedarheart was lashing furiously at her, his claws tearing through her ears and leaving stinging trails of blood. Hollypaw crouched low, letting him think she'd been defeated, then shot like lightning in between his outstretched paws and shoved her shoulders and back into his stomach, hurtling him backwards. He fell into Rainwhisker's ready claws, and the gray ThunderClan warrior gripped the scruff of his neck. Hollypaw darted in to claw at Cedarheart's belly until the ShadowClan warrior squealed. Rainwhisker let him go, and Cedarheart fled as if StarClan themselves had given him the order.

"Enough!" Russetfur tore away from Firestar and Brambleclaw, and the two remaining ShadowClan warriors bolted for their own territory. "This isn't over, Firestar," the ShadowClan deputy snarled menacingly. "This border _will_ move."

"You will never take ThunderClan's territory." Firestar's glare was cold and challenging. "Now go," he spat. "Lick your wounds and thank StarClan you had the sense to run away."

"Crow-food eater!" Hollypaw sneered after the retreating deputy.

"Well done, everyone," Firestar turned to face his battered warriors. "You all fought like LionClan warriors."

"And that was well run," Brambleclaw added, dipping his head to Hollypaw. "You must have run like the wind to get there and back so fast."

Hollypaw ducked her head sheepishly, but the praise filled her with warmth. Firestar blinked approvingly at her before addressing the warriors again. "Let's get back to camp. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Whitewing will go back and remark the proper border."

The patrol split up, and Hollypaw rushed to Rainwhisker's side. "That was brilliant!" She bubbled with excitement. "You were in the perfect place at just the right time!"

Rainwhisker purred, looking more alive than he had since Sootfur's death. The light of battle still shone brightly in his blue eyes, and energy seemed to spark off of his pelt and into hers, making her feel as if she could fight the entirety of ShadowClan single-pawed. "You're right," he agreed enthusiastically. "You fought like a warrior—I've never heard Cedarheart squeal like that!"

"He sounded punier than Sorreltail's kits," Hollypaw scoffed. "I doubt we'll see _him_ on a raiding patrol again!"

Rainwhisker's tail curled in amusement. "I bet you're right."

Hollypaw stared up at the gray warrior, breathless with excitement. "We make a great team." She thought she saw his eyes flash, but before he could say anything, Hollypaw caught sight of the thorn tunnel. "Come on!" She urged him brightly. "I want to hear what Firestar tells the rest of the Clan!"

Rainwhisker rolled his eyes, but hurried to keep up with her as they followed Firestar back into the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Hollypaw flashed Rainwhisker an excited glance and weaved through the gathering Clan to sit next to Cloudtail. Pride flared in the white warrior's eyes.

"I've already spoken to Brambleclaw," he whispered. "He said you fought like a warrior." Hollypaw lifted her chin, but didn't get a chance to reply as Firestar began speaking.

"Today, ShadowClan attempted to push their border well into ThunderClan's territory." Furious hisses and yowls of outrage rippled through the Clan. "Thanks to Brambleclaw's patrol catching Russetfur's border raid, and Hollypaw's speed carrying his message to me, we've defended our borders."

Hollypaw bent and licked at her chest fur, her ears burning as the Clan turned their approving gazes on her. Cloudtail looked as if he was about to burst out of his fur, sitting with his chest puffed out and meeting their Clanmates' gazes proudly.

"We must not think this battle is over, though," Firestar continued darkly.

"Will you bring it up at the Gathering?" The question came from Ashfur, who was lashing his tail as if he were facing ShadowClan right then and there.

"Yes," Firestar's reply was full of conviction. "ShadowClan will have to learn that we will not allow their trespasses—whether they learn the easy way or the hard way is up to them." His words were met with cheers and yowls of approval, and Hollypaw added her own voice to the clamor.

 _We'll show them yet!_

* * *

"Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Rainwhisker, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Brightheart, and Hollypaw."

Hollypaw jumped to her paws as Firestar included her name in the patrol to go to the Gathering. Her amber eyes blazed with excitement. She had worked even harder through the half-moon following ShadowClan's raid, and though she still sported the markings of the battle with the badgers and with ShadowClan she was thrilled Firestar thought her strong enough to represent the Clan at such an important Gathering. Those who had been more severely wounded, she realized, had been left out of the patrol. Firestar had assured them it was because he didn't trust Blackstar not to make a move while they were at the Gathering, but Hollypaw had a feeling every cat knew the truth. They had to appear as unscathed as possible before the other Clans tonight.

 _We_ have _to show them that we haven't been weakened._

She finished her starling in two quick gulps before turning to Birchpaw. Her brother had only been back in training for a quarter-moon, and still had large patches of fur that had only just begun growing back. "Sorry," she muttered awkwardly.

Birchpaw shrugged. "Tell me all about it when you get back. Honestly, I'm so tired from getting back into a training schedule that I'd probably fall asleep listening the leaders talk!"

Hollypaw purred with him for a moment before touching her nose to his and bounding away to join the Gathering patrol. They left shortly, racing towards the Gathering in a solemn silence despite the excitement that bristled in their pelts. Every cat was eager to hear Firestar confront Blackstar.

When they reached the tree-bridge, WindClan was just about to cross. Hollypaw rushed forward to greet an apprentice she had met at a previous Gathering, nearly four moons younger.

"Thistlepaw!" She called out to the pale gray tabby. The WindClan apprentice turned, her green eyes glowing as she recognized Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw," she purred. A brief look of horror crossed her face. "Unless you've been given your warrior name?"

"No, not yet," Hollypaw assured her. "I will, soon though."

Thistlepaw touched noses with the darker tabby. "I'm sure you will. It looks like your wounds are healing well. All of WindClan was horrified when we heard about the badgers."

"Thistlepaw! Are you going to cross today and allow ThunderClan to cross or are you going to wait until next full moon?" Thistlepaw's mentor, Crowfeather, was standing on the end of the tree-bridge, his tail-tip flicking impatiently.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, hurrying to her mentor. "I'll see you on the island!" The words were tossed over her shoulder as the pale tabby leapt up after her mentor and followed him across.

 _I don't know how such a gentle apprentice wound up with that sour-paws for a mentor!_ Hollypaw snorted disdainfully as she joined her own mentor. Sure, every cat knew that Crowfeather had journeyed with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight to the sun-drown-place, but she couldn't imagine traveling to a Gathering with the short-tempered warrior, much less going all the way to the sun-drown-place and back.

When her turn came, she crossed quickly, hoping to find Thistlepaw again before the Gathering started. She had just spotted the small WindClan apprentice when the sharp scent of ShadowClan pricked at her nose.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hollypaw."

Hollypaw whipped around, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw Smokepaw strolling towards her. His legs had gotten longer since she had seen him last, and his eyes glittered with amusement, as if he were celebrating his own personal inside joke. With a start, she realized that healing wounds laced his shoulders.

"Hi, Smokepaw," she meowed coolly.

The black tom's whiskers twitched, and he snorted scornfully. "It's Smoke _foot_ now."

"Oh." Hollypaw dug her claws into the ground. "Congratulations."

Smokefoot shrugged. "Thanks. Blackstar understands that it takes warriors to win battles, not apprentices."

That was a deliberate jibe, and Hollypaw longed to wipe the arrogant look from his face, but instead she blinked wide amber eyes at him. "Does it?" She forced wonder into her tone. "Because last I saw of one of your fierce _warriors_ he was squealing like a kit while I tore him to shreds."

Smokefoot narrowed his eyes for a moment, before suddenly letting out a purr of amusement. "You're not bad, for ThunderClan," he flicked his tail-tip across her ear, which was still healing. "It looks like they're going to start soon. Let's see what kind of trouble they cause tonight."

Hollypaw was baffled, but refused to be outdone. She followed the gray-black warrior to a clear space closer to the tree. From there, Hollypaw had a clear view of the deputies of the other Clans. A pang of anger shook her paws. _It's no wonder Blackstar thinks he can move the border, he's been taunting Firestar about not having a deputy since Graystripe went missing!_

"There you are!" Thistlepaw's soft hiss announced her arrival. She settled on Hollypaw's other side, casting a wary look at Smokefoot.

"He's not all that bad," she muttered to her friend, "as far as ShadowClan goes."

Before either cat could answer, Leopardstar let out a yowl, signaling it was time to begin. They listened silently while Onestar and Leopardstar gave their reports, but Smokefoot pricked his ears as Firestar stepped forward, and Hollypaw sat up straighter.

"Badgers attacked ThunderClan's camp," Firestar began grimly. "And ThunderClan owes thanks to Onestar and WindClan for helping us drive them out." He paused to dip his head gratefully to Onestar before continuing, "It is with great sadness that announce the passing of Cinderpelt and Sootfur."

"StarClan light their paths," Leopardstar murmured, bowing her head. The other leaders echoed the soft words, and sorrow swept through the Gathering. Cinderpelt had been loved and respected by cats in every Clan. Even Smokefoot looked touched by grief.

"Despite the devastation," Firestar continued, his eyes flashing in the moonlight. "ThunderClan is thriving, and will not tolerate trespasses of any sort." He turned his cold green gaze to Blackstar. "A ThunderClan patrol caught your warriors trying to move our border, Blackstar. What do you have to say for youself?"

Blackstar stepped forward, his chin tilted challengingly. "ShadowClan needs more territory." The demand was met with outraged yowls from ThunderClan. Hollypaw felt her own pelt bristling. "Two-legs have started gathering at the half-bridge in our territory. They are scaring all of the prey, and if we do not claim more territory, ShadowClan will surely starve."

Hollypaw shot Smokefoot a glare. "You don't look like you're starving to me," she snarled softly. Smokefoot flashed her and amused glance but said nothing.

"RiverClan suffers the same problem!"

Hollypaw craned her neck to see the broad shoulders and dark pelt of Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw's brother. The bossy fur-ball was always yowling his opinion out at Gatherings. Hollypaw wondered briefly if Leopardstar could even control her own Clan any more, growing old as she was.

To her surprise, yowls of agreement came from the RiverClan warriors. Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes into a white-hot glare, but Hawkfrost seemed not to notice as he stared challenging up at the leaders. "WindClan and ThunderClan should surrender territory to ShadowClan and RiverClan."

"Never!" Onestar spat furiously. His tail lashed as his continued, "The boundaries were decided in leaf-bare, and we all have land that suits our Clans. What would RiverClan even do with a stretch of moorland?"

"We could learn to hunt rabbits, just as we learned to travel together to find our new home," Hawkfrost meowed defiantly.

"I'd like to see them try," Thistelpaw muttered. "Especially Hawkfrost. He's much too bulky to be any good at chasing rabbits."

"ThunderClan will not surrender territory," Firestar growled. "Not now, not ever."

"Then we'll take it by force!" Blacktar hissed. "We _will_ have more land!"

"It won't be hard since we're just fighting a bunch of kittypets!" Russetfur sneered from her spot among the roots.

Cloudtail leapt to his paws, bristling. "Say that to my face!" He spat. Russetfur stalked forward until she was nose to nose with Hollypaw's mentor. All around cats were glaring. Hollypaw could see Crowfeather snarling at a pair of RiverClan warriors, while Dustpelt and Spiderleg faced Rowanclaw and Oakfur.

Without warning, Russetfur threw herself at Cloudtail. In a heartbeat, the entire clearing was filled with furious fighting. Hollypaw felt dread seeping into her paws as she watched. Thistlepaw spun around in a circle, before fluffing her tail out and growling at Smokefoot. Smokefoot stood, but there was no light of battle in his eyes as he faced Thistlepaw, only laughter.

"Knock it off," Hollypaw shouldered her way between them. "I want to claw his fur off as much as any cat but we can't fight at the Gathering!" She saw Rainwhisker trying to pull Cloudtail and Russetfur apart, and Brambleclaw hurtling through the thick of the fighting to reach Dustpelt. Before he reached them, darkness flooded the clearing.

"Enough!" Onestar furious yowl rang in the sudden silence. Fear-scent filled the clearing, nearly suffocating Hollypaw. "It is a sign from StarClan. They are angry about the fighting—they must want the boundaries to stay as they are."

"This Gathering is over, by the will of StarClan," Leopardstar growled. "We're leaving, RiverClan. And the next cat to lift a claw will answer to _me_."

"The same goes for ThunderClan," meowed Firestar.

"This isn't over!" Hollypaw could just make out Blackstar's shape as he leapt from his branch and landed on the ground with his tail lashing. Hollypaw fest twitching whiskers against her ear.

"See you next time," Smokefoot's voice was a soft exhale against her healing ear, and she barely stopped herself from whirling around and clawing his eyes out before he slipped away.

"We should get to our Clans," Thistlepaw whimpered.

Hollypaw nodded, leading the way towards the mingled scents of ThunderClan and WindClan. RiverClan had already crossed the tree-bridge when they made it, and ThunderClan was crossing before WindClan.

"Bye, Thistlepaw," Hollypaw touched noses with the younger she-cat. "I'll see you later."

"See you," Thistlepaw echoed. "Be careful with ShadowClan."

Hollypaw snorted and called lightly over her shoulder, "You should be warning ShadowClan, not us. We're ready."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I hope you're still enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing! This chapter may or may not have a couple of things that may or may not be important later on, so I hope you all like it! And to my reviewer:**

 **Kai Lover911: She sure is ;) I think you'll like this chapter xD**

 **Chapter 10**

Hollypaw flicked her tail-tip contemptuously as she twisted to lick the healing wounds on her flanks. True to his word, Blackstar continued sending raiding parties to ThunderClan. But instead of weakening them, the constant battles were making ThunderClan stronger. They were lean and quick, eager to defend their territory. Still, the border skirmishes had been dragging on for almost three moons.

 _Surely Blackstar isn't as mouse-brained as to not know when to let it go?_

Pleased with her now-sleek pelt, Hollypaw stood and stretched luxuriously. It was hard for her to keep a bad temper now that leaf-fall was setting in. The forest was stained with beautiful ambers and warm browns, and the stifling heat of green-leaf was behind them.

"Hollypaw!"

The dark tabby trotted to her mentor, her eyes widening slightly as Firestar joined him at the same time. "Good morning," she dipped her head respectfully to Firestar, then Cloudtail.

"Cloudtail tells me he thinks you're ready to take your warrior name," Firestar meowed proudly. "We'll be taking the dawn patrol this morning."

Hollypaw's jaw gaped. "Is this an assessment?" Her voice cracked like a tiny kit's.

Cloudtail slapped his tail over her open mouth, his whiskers twitching. "It could be, if you keep your fur on."

"R-right," stammered Hollypaw. She licked her ruffled chest fur self-consciously. When she looked back up at her leader she was composed. "I'm ready."

Firestar dipped his head. "Good." He padded towards the thorn tunnel, his head and tail held high. Hollypaw followed with Cloudtail. The apprentice's heart was racing in her chest—she was certain her mentor could hear it.

"We'll head towards the WindClan border," Firestar explained as they turned towards the border. His eyes glimmered as he glanced at Hollypaw. "You've already shown me how well you can fight." Hollypaw accepted the praise with a proud tilt of her chin. No warrior could doubt her battle skills.

After they had travelled a ways, Cloudtail beckoned her forward with his tail. "What can you smell?"

Hollypaw parted her jaws and inhaled deeply. "We're getting close to the border," she reported, flicking her ears towards the stream. She could clearly smell WindClan's markers, and could hear the burble of the stream. "We're upwind though, so if a patrol were there now they'd be able to tell we were coming long before we knew they were there." Firestar looked impressed. Another scent tickled her nose, and Hollypaw dropped into a crouch. "And vole," she hissed softly.

Cloudtail and Firestar stood still as stones. With the smallest twist of his ear Firestar gave her permission to catch it. Hollypaw felt her paws tingle at the chance to show her Clan leader that she could hunt as well as the other warriors. She stalked forward carefully, swallowing a satisfied purr as she saw the plump creature nibbling at a nut. She pounced quickly, killing it before it could make a sound.

"Great catch!" Cloudtail called. The white warrior joined her. "This isn't a hunting patrol, so you can eat it if you'd like."

"May I?" She glanced at Firestar, who nodded.

"I think I'll catch something, too," the flame-pelted leader added with an amused twitch of his whiskers. Hollypaw tucked neatly into her catch as her leader and mentor quickly brought down prey of their own. With a delighted purr, she jumped to her paws.

"The wind has changed," she mewed, closing her eyes as the breeze blew in from the uplands. It carried the scents of heather and rabbits. Suddenly, she stiffened.

Cloudtail, who had been drawing his paw over his whiskers, blinked curiously at her. "Hollypaw?"

"I smell blood," she whispered.

"Blood?" Firestar looked alarmed. "Coming from WindClan's territory?"

Hollypaw shook her head, following the trail. Cloudtail exchanged a worried glance with Firestar, but they followed her wordlessly. The stench grew stronger and stronger, until Hollypaw spotted a puddle of the dark liquid. They were close to the edge of ThunderClan's territory, near the path Leafpool followed to reach the Moonpool.

"Oh no," Hollypaw shouldered her way through the ferns, freezing in horror when she saw what lie at the center. "Firestar, you need to see this!"

ThunderClan's leader came to stand beside her, his fur bristling as he looked down at what she had discovered.

Before them lay the body of a cat. Around its neck there was a shiny metal clamp, closed so tightly that its throat was mangled and its bones crushed. Nearby, a stick was dug into the ground, attached to the clamp by more metal two-leg stuff.

"That's terrible," Cloudtail choked out, his ears flattened.

"It's near that fox den, isn't it?" Hollypaw murmured. "The one on WindClan's territory?"

"Do you think it's meant for foxes?" Firestar sniffed cautiously at the cat's fur. "She carries no Clan's scent. She must have been a rogue."

Hollypaw stepped closer, despite Cloudtail's warning growl. Rogue or not, the cat had once been beautiful. Her fur was thick and white, touched at the ears and paws with dark gray. A scent lingered on her—one that reminded Hollypaw of Whitewing. Try as she might, the apprentice couldn't put her paw on why it was so familiar.

"We must report this," Firestar was meowing, stepping away with a shudder. "There may be more."

"Come on, Hollypaw," Cloudtail gave her nudge as he passed, but the dark tabby didn't move.

 _Oh._ The realization dawned on her like a wave of cold water. Hollypaw parted her jaws again, tasting the air desperately. _There!_ She brushed her cheek along the dying ferns. The scent was faint, but it was definitely there. She slipped further into the undergrowth, coming to the roots of a sorrel bush. Nestled between the roots and nearly covered by amber leaves were two kits.

"Hollypaw?" She heard Cloudtail's pawsteps approaching.

Taking great care, Hollypaw bent and nosed the tiny scraps. One of them parted its jaws in an attempt at a pitiful squeak, but the other didn't move. _Dead…_ As gently as she could, Hollypaw grasped the surviving kit's scruff and backed out of the tangled sorrel branches.

Cloudtail's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Kits?"

"Just one," Hollypaw mumbled around the dirt-covered kit in her jaws. "The second was already dead."

"I'll catch up and tell Firestar right away." The white warrior raced into the trees. Hollypaw followed more slowly, careful not to jostle her precious bundle too much. He was much too light—his mother must not have been able to feed him well. _How long had they been lying there, waiting for her to return?_ The thought pierced Hollypaw's heart. She valued her relationship with Ferncloud and Dustpelt, and knew she could always look to them for support. She couldn't imagine what she would've done if she'd been abandoned.

By the time she reached the camp, Firestar was wrapping up his announcement about the fox traps. Spiderleg and Thornclaw were sent to bury the bodies. Curious eyes greeted Hollypaw as she walked towards Firestar, who had come down from the Highledge to speak with her.

"Cloudtail told me you had found kits," he leaned forward and sniffed cautiously at the pathetic scrap of fur.

Ferncloud was there in an instant. "Poor thing," she murmured. "If I had kits I'd gladly nurse him. No kit deserves this."

"What about Whitewing?" Firestar asked the pretty gray queen.

"She only has two," Ferncloud acknowledged with a thoughtful nod. "I could ask her. She's got plenty of milk to spare."

Relief rushed through Hollypaw. She would never forgive herself if the tiny kit were to die alone because she brought him away from his brother's body. The tabby apprentice followed her mother to the nursery.

"Whitewing?" Ferncloud asked softly. "Hollypaw's here, too. Did you hear Firestar's announcement?"

When the young white queen shook her head, Ferncloud explained what had happened quickly and quietly. While she spoke, Hollypaw sat the tiny kit down between her paws and began licking its fur the wrong way, cleaning it and simulating breathing as she had seen Sorreltail do when Sunkit had been feverish. Slowly, she felt the kit responding. As the dirt came away, Hollypaw realized that his fur was as white as snow, save for the gray tips on his ears.

"Is that the kit?" Whitewing blinked warmly at the tiny bundle.

"Yes," Hollypaw looked hopefully up at the queen. "He needs you, Whitewing."

Hollypaw's former denmate purred. "How could I say no? I have plenty of milk. Sorreltail managed three, there's no reason I can't." She beckoned Hollypaw forward with a sweep of her tail. "Bring him here."

Hollypaw picked the kit up again and put him gently in Whitewing's nest. He let out a feeble mew as Whitewing's milk-scent reached his tiny pink nose. His little paws scrabbled for purchase as he squirmed towards the warmth of her belly fur, and Whitewing nudged him closer with her hind foot. Hollypaw held her breath as the tiny tom nudged his way in between Whitewing's two kits. Though he was small and weakened by hunger, it was easy to tell that he was older than Whitewing's—which had been born only three sunrises ago.

Hollypaw's breath came out in a heavy sigh of relief as he latched on and began suckling contently. "Thank you, Whitewing." She murmured, leaning forward to lick her friend's ear.

Ferncloud stood. "I'll go tell Firestar you'll nurse him."

As she left, Whitewing blinked warmly up at Hollypaw. "Why don't you name him?" She offered. "You seem to really care about him."

Touched, Hollypaw bent her head and touched her nose to his fluffy white pelt. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the cool scent of leaf-fall that clung to him. "Snowkit," she finally mewed.

"That's perfect," Whitewing bent and licked each kit's head. "Spottedkit, Nettlekit, and Snowkit."

"Alright, let me through," Leafpool's authoritative meow had Hollypaw shuffling out of the way. "Let me look at the poor thing." She dismissed Hollypaw with a wave of her tail, and though she regretted having to leave the kit she had rescued, the tabby apprentice wouldn't dare argue with Leafpool. She slipped out of the den to see Sorreltail.

"I heard Whitewing's nursing him," she sounded as relieved as Hollypaw felt. "If mine hadn't stopped needing milk so long ago I would have gladly taken him.

Hollypaw followed Sorreltail's fond gaze to where her kits tumbled and played. They would reach their sixth moon any day now, Sorreltail and Whitewing were constantly complaining about how loud the nursery was with the three of them jumping about all the time. For a moment, Hollypaw wondered if there was a chance she could mentor one, but she dismissed it quickly. There were far too many more-experienced warriors ready for an apprentice.

 _Still,_ she thought as she watched them play. _I'd love to mentor Fennelkit._ The dark tortoiseshell-and-white tom wasn't the most outgoing of the litter, but he wasn't one to let himself get outdone and was quick to speak his mind. Sunkit was gentler, and Hazelkit was constantly charging off without thinking.

Hunger began to gnaw at Hollypaw's stomach. Her vole seemed to long ago, and the sun was at its peak. Meowing a quick farewell to Sorreltail, Hollypaw trotted across the clearing to join her mentor beneath the Highledge.

"Cloudtail," she called as she got close. "May I hunt?"

The white warrior nodded. "Feel free. And put everything you catch in the fresh-kill pile—Birchpaw's assessment is hunting, so he'll be taking care of the elders tonight."

A fresh thrill of excitement shot through Hollypaw's veins. _We're finally going to be warriors!_

She spun around, spotting Rainwhisker as he emerged from the warriors' den. "Hey sleepy paws!" She teased as he padded towards her. "Want to go hunting?"

"Sure," Rainwhisker's blue eyes glowed. "I heard today's your last day as an apprentice."

"You should feel honored," Hollypaw danced towards the thorn tunnel on feather-light paws. "You get to be a part of my very last hunting trip as 'Hollypaw.'"

The dark gray warrior rasped his tongue across her ear. "Let's make the most of it then."

"Right!"

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Hollypaw and Rainwhisker managed to carry the rest of their catch back to camp. The hollow was calming as cats gathered to eat and share tongues. Hollypaw kept a blackbird for herself and hurried to eat with Birchpaw.

"How did your assessment go?" She asked breathlessly as she settled beside him.

"Great!" Birchpaw's eyes shone like stars. "I heard all about yours when we got back."

"Have you been to see him?" Hollypaw asked between famished bites.

Birchpaw shook his head. "Not yet. I'll go first thing tomorrow, once our vigil is over."

Hollypaw purred. "I'll go with you."

They finished their meals in a companionable silence, and shared tongues as dusk fell upon the forest. Finally, as the moon peeked over the horizon, Firestar yowled his familiar summons. Hollypaw and Birchpaw exchanged an excited glance and hurried to the front of the gathering Clan.

"As you may have heard," Firestar began once the Clan was sitting quietly before him. "On the dawn patrol this morning Hollypaw found a rogue queen who had been killed by a fox trap. One of the kits was still alive, and Whitewing has agreed to nurse him. We will welcome Snowkit as a member of ThunderClan." There were some unsettled murmurs, but Firestar silenced them with a raised paw. "No warrior of ThunderClan will sit by and let a kit die when we could something to help. We need warriors more than ever now." His eyes flashed as he turned his gaze to Hollypaw and Birchpaw.

"That brings me to my next reason for calling this meeting—one of my favorite duties." Excited whispers rippled through the Clan like wind through grass as Firestar looked up to Silverpelt. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He paused and looked at each of them in turn. "Birchpaw, Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hollypaw felt a chill shoot down her spine, setting fire to her veins as she lifted her head and answered proudly, "I do."

"I do." Birchpaw echoed strongly.

Firestar's eyes sparked with approval. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Birchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Birchfall. StarClan honors your courage and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on the top of Birchfall's head, and the newly-named warrior gave Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick. He brushed against Hollypaw as he moved to join Ashfur and the other warriors.

Firestar turned his clear green gaze to Hollypaw. She met it evenly with shining amber eyes. "Hollypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hollystep. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He leaned down to touch his muzzle to the top of her head, and as she stretched her neck up to lick his shoulder he whispered, "You'll make an excellent mentor to Snowkit one day."

Hollystep trembled with emotion as she let out a grateful purr before turning and padding towards Cloudtail and Birchfall. Her former mentor looked ready burst with pride as he jumped to his paws and greeted her by her new name.

"Hollystep! Birchfall!"

The cats of ThunderClan pressed around them, congratulating them warmly. Rainwhisker was among the first to greet Hollystep, his blue eyes blazing with excitement for her.

"It is time for the vigil," Firestar rasped finally. "You must guard our camp in silence until dawn."

"It's going to be a cold one," Spiderleg teased. "I don't envy you a bit!"

Hollystep sniffed haughtily, but didn't dare speak as she followed Birchfall to the middle of the clearing. They sat side by side, their pelts brushing as the cold leaf-bare night enveloped the camp. The chill didn't touch Hollystep, though her breaths came out in tiny clouds.

 _I'm a warrior!_


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't decide if I like this chapter or not... hm... Well, anyways, I apologize for the lack of action. The set up is important though, so unfortunately chapters like these have to happen.**

 **Pandean: Thanks for continuing to review! I really appreciate it. And I am sorry about Hollyfoot. Since I didn't get any more input I just flipped a coin xD Since Nettlekit was your suggestion, feel free to let me know if you want to see her mentored by any particular warrior :D thanks again for reviewing, I gope you continue to enjoy! (Also, I'm glad you think Smokefoot is creepy, I'm thinking about using him as a minor antagonist but I haven't decided yet :P)**

ANYWAYS! **Here's chapter 11!**

 **Chapter 11**

Hollystep shivered as she slipped out of the warriors' den. Frost glittered in the weak pre-dawn light. The young warrior padded slowly towards the fresh-kill pile, which still held a couple of chilled mice and a chaffinch. _That won't do at all._ The tabby arched her back and flexed her claws in a large stretch. She wasn't due for patrol, and the Clan needed to be fed something that hadn't been freezing all night. Tail high, she padded to the thorn tunnel, still feeling a slight thrill that she didn't need to ask Cloudtail's permission to leave.

"Early morning hunt?" Sandstorm greeted her at her spot guarding the tunnel.

"Mhm," Hollystep yawned. "Those mice over there are practically frozen."

Sandstorm's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Well, if you see Firestar while you're out tell him that I've arranged the patrols for this morning."

Hollystep flicked her tail to let the older she-cat know she had heard as she vanished into the icy undergrowth. _I guess even Firestar likes getting out for the first prey of the day!_ Soon enough she spotted a mouse. As quickly and quietly as she could, the dark tabby pounced and dispatched it. The fresh-kill was warm in her jaws, and her mouth watered at the tantalizing smell. She buried it quickly beneath a holly bush—her favorite holly bush to stash prey under. She enjoyed the silly irony of the habit she had started when she had been apprenticed. _I've only been a warrior for three days and I'm already thinking like it's been moons._ Hollypaw scoffed inwardly. With a shake of her head, she cleared her thoughts and focused on finding breakfast for Whitewing.

She was beginning to think her early morning luck had run out when Hollystep caught the scent of a sparrow. She was more careful than she had been with the mouse, even once she caught sight of her prey. The chilly air made it easier to separate smells; there were definitely two nearby. Hollystep leapt and killed the sparrow she could see with a blow to the head. Another erupted from the bushes and, as quick as lighting, the young warrior sprang into the air and snagged it between her outstretched claws. _I knew it._ She gathered the sparrows and started heading towards her holly bush, wanting to get her catch back before it lost its warmth. As she was digging up her mouse, she heard a faint meowing. The scent of ThunderClan was drawing close. Alarmed, Hollystep ducked into the shelter of the prickly holly leaves.

 _Why am I hiding?_ She flicked her ears crossly. She was about to stand and greet her Clanmate when she realized that it was Firestar speaking in a defeated tone.

"It seems like every cat wants me to believe Graystripe is dead," he was meowing quietly.

Hollystep recognized Leafpool's scent just before the medicine cat spoke. "Firestar, if he were alive, he would have found a way back." Though her tone was gentle, it was the firm voice of a medicine cat, not the concerned voice of his kit. _She sounds like Cinderpelt._ Hollystep thought with a pang of sorrow.

"Do you think we're weaker because I haven't appointed a new deputy?"

Now the two cats came into view. Firestar looked old beyond his seasons, and Leafpool's amber eyes were solemn. "I think it's hard for the senior warriors to continue splitting the duties when we've so much to do," the tabby medicine cat murmured. "With ShadowClan pushing at our border, we need to be organized now more than ever." She rested her tail on his shoulder. "No matter what, you and Graystripe shared the same love for ThunderClan. I think that even if it meant letting him go, Graystripe would want to see his Clan strong."

"He gave up so much for ThunderClan…" Firestar's eyes clouded with grief. He bowed his head for a moment before shaking himself as if he had just gone swimming. "But you're right, Leafpool. ThunderClan _must_ be strong. It's what he would want. I'll make an announcement at sunhigh."

Hollystep could hardly believe what she was hearing. _Firestar is going to appoint a new deputy?_ She gathered her prey quickly, then made a point to rattle the dry leaves as she emerged from the holly, trying to make it seem as if she'd just arrived.

"Ah, Hollystep," Firestar greeted her with a curious gaze. "I thought I'd caught your scent."

The tabby warrior put her fresh-kill down. "Sandstorm told me to tell you she'd set the patrols for this morning if I saw you," she explained.

The ThunderClan leader nodded. "Good. Thank-you, Hollystep. Go ahead and get those back to camp before they get cold."

"Yes, Firestar." Hollystep dipped her head respectfully to Leafpool before scooping up her catch again and bounding away through the trees.

* * *

Hollystep could hardly sit still as sunhigh approached. She lay outside the warriors den, sharing a rabbit with Rainwhisker in a warm patch of sunlight.

"Have you got ants in your pelt?" The dark gray warrior teased.

Hollystep shook her head energetically. "I think Firestar's going to make an announcement."

Rainwhisker blinked. "What about?"

"Not sure," she forced a nonchalant shrug. "But look at him." Both warriors looked towards the Highledge, where Firestar had just emerged from his den and was standing in a shaft of sunshine. His fur glowed like fire, and his eyes were turned towards the clouds. Hollystep swiped her tongue around her lips as she finished her share of the rabbit and jumped to her paws. "Hurry up," she urged Rainwhisker. "He's about to call the summons."

As Rainwhisker polished off their meal and wiped his whiskers clean, Firestar called the Clan together with the familiar words. Confused glances were shared with Clanmates as they gathered. It seemed no cat knew what this meeting was for.

 _I do._ Hollystep stared intently up at Firestar, the fur along her spine prickling. It couldn't be easy for him, but there was no uncertainty in his eyes as he looked down at his Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he rasped solemnly. "For moons now, you have been trying to draw to my attention the fact that in Graystripe's absence, ThunderClan has no deputy." The Clan listened in stunned silence as he continued. "While I refuse to believe that he is dead, it has been made clear that wherever he is, he is unable to find his way back to us. As of this moment, Graystripe has retired from his position as ThunderClan's deputy. I will announce the new deputy before moonhigh." With that, the flame-pelted tom turned and padded back into his den. Sandstorm hurried to join him, and the Clan broke into small groups, chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

"That must have been hard for him," Rainwhisker's eyes were dark with sympathy.

"Well," Hollystep tilted her head. "I think he's lessened the blow a bit. He isn't accepting that Graystripe is dead; he's just acknowledged that he can no longer perform the duties of a deputy. Which is true."

Rainwhisker nodded. "Good point." He glanced around. "Who do you think the new deputy will be?"

Hollystep shook her head. "I have no idea. There are plenty of cats that would do the job well." A thoughtful silence fell between them. Rainwhisker touched his nose to her ear to draw her attention again.

"Let's go see Snowkit. Spiderleg told me he's much stronger now."

"Alright," Hollystep led the way to the nursery. A warm purr escaped her throat when she was greeted by a wide pair of shimmering dark amber eyes. "Hi, Snowkit."

"Hi, Hollystep!" The little white tom stretched up, and Hollystep bent to touch noses with him. Now that he was cleaned up and well fed, it was easy to tell that Snowkit was at least a moon old already.

"Hey," Sorreltail meowed.

"Hollystep!" Hazelkit threw himself across the small space, only to stumble and shy away when Whitewing let out an irritable hiss when he got near her nest.

"Outside," Sorreltail's voice turned sharp. "All of you outside!"

"We'll go, too," Rainwhisker offered sheepishly.

Snowkit bounced at Hollystep's paws. "Can I go with you?" She glanced at Whitewing, who nodded, before giving Snowkit her own approval. Sorreltail and her kits left first, leaving Hollystep, Rainwhisker, and Snowkit to follow more slowly.

"Wow…" Snowkit's eyes grew wide with awe.

"We told you it was great," Hazelkit boasted. "Come on, Snowkit, let's play a game!"

Sorreltail cuffed her more rambunctious kit over the ear. "You must be gentle with Snowkit," she meowed sternly. "He's much too young for your rough play."

"Hazelkit doesn't know how to be gentle," Fennelkit snorted. "He'll end up squashing him."

Hollystep watched carefully as Snowkit examined his bigger denmates in the sunlight for the first time. Sunkit approached him gently. "Don't worry," she purred, giving the little kit a lick on the head. " _I_ won't squash you." The pale golden kit disappeared into the nursery and came back with a ball of moss. "Here," she hooked it on her claw. "Try to catch it."

Dustpelt called for Rainwhisker, and the dark gray warrior sighed. "I guess he wants to go ahead and get the sunset patrol out of the way." He licked Hollystep's ear and mewed a quick farewell to the kits before trotting quickly to the thorn tunnel, where Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Brightheart were waiting. Sorreltail watched them go with longing in her amber eyes.

"I can watch them, if you want to go hunting," Hollystep mewed slyly, her whiskers twitching.

Sorreltail spun to face her. "Really?" She didn't wait for an answer, covering Hollystep's face in licks. "Thank StarClan you're here Hollystep, no other cat in the Clan is willing to watch this ragtag bunch of kits!"

Hollystep laughed with the older she-cat before shooing her with a flick of her tail. "Go on," she urged. "You don't want to miss Firestar's announcement."

Hollystep regretted the offer almost as soon as the tip of Sorreltail's tail had vanished from sight. Hazelkit and Fennelkit bickered like jackdaws, and Sunkit acted as if she couldn't hear her brothers at all. She was content to play moss-ball with Snowkit. Hollystep conceded that if she had to listen to the two of them day in and day out, she'd probably learn to ignore it, too.

Fortunately, she managed to keep the pair of toms out of trouble by helping them work on their hunting crouches—though she nearly had their ears off when Fennelkit sighed muttered pointedly, "Birchfall has a much better hunting crouch."

 _To think I wanted to mentor him!_ Hollystep could have yowled her thanks to StarClan when Sorreltail returned at sunset. The queen dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile and joined Hollystep. Snowkit had retreated to the nursery to sleep, and Whitewing was just slipping outside.

"Well, they're not missing fur so I guess they weren't too terrible," Sorreltail purred as she watched her three kits tussle. Hollystep only snorted in response. _ThunderClan better not be expecting kits from me._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Hollystep leapt to her paws. "It's time!"

The moon was rising, casting a pale silver glow over ThunderClan as they stared up at Firestar. He waited a moment, as if finalizing his decision, before lifting his eyes to Silverpelt.

"I say these words before StarClan—and Graystripe, wherever he may be—that they may hear and approve my choice. Brambleclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Surprised gasps echoed around the clearing, and Brambleclaw's eyes stretched wide. The big tabby warrior jumped to his paws. "But I haven't had an apprentice!"

"That's against the warrior code," Dustpelt pointed out, his ears flat.

Firstar raised his paw to halt to disconcerted objections. "Just as I've heard that it's time to appoint a new deputy, I've heard that it's time for ThunderClan to begin training its three oldest kits as apprentices."

Hollystep saw Brambleclaw's eyes blaze with excitement. _I can't blame him,_ she thought enviously. _I can't wait until Snowkit reaches his sixth moon!_

"Hazelkit, Sunkit, Fennelkit, come forward you three." Sorreltail was trying desperately to lick their pelts smooth, but her attempts were in vain as the kits hurried forward. Firestar's eyes gleamed with laughter as he looked down at them. "Sunkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Brambleclaw, you were my own apprentice, and I trust you will pass on everything you have learned—both from me and from your journeys—to this young apprentice."

Brambleclaw stepped forward proudly and touched noses with the pale golden she-cat.

"No fair," Hollystep heard Hazelkit mutter. " _I_ wanted Brambleclaw…"

"Hazelkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Thornclaw, you did an excellent job training Sootfur, and you are beyond ready for your second apprentice." Hazelpaw's jealousy evaporated as the older warrior padded forward and touched noses with him. His tail fluffed out in excitement as he joined the Clan again.

"Fennelkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fennelpaw. Rainwhisker," Hollystep glanced at the gray warrior, surprised. "You have grown into an excellent warrior, and I believe you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on all that you have learned to young Fennelpaw." Rainwhisker's eyes blazed with as much excitement as his new apprentice's as the touched noses.

"Sunpaw! Hazelpaw! Fennelpaw!"

As the cheers for the apprentices died down, Firestar raised his tail. "Are there any more objections to Brambleclaw's deputyship?"

"No," Brackenfur spoke up. "I think Brambleclaw will make a fine deputy."

"We need some young blood taking charge," Longtail agreed.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" The cheers started up again, this time for Brambleclaw. ThunderClan pressed close around each other, rubbing cheeks and sharing in the excitement of the ceremonies. Hollystep sought out Rainwhisker in the crowd.

"Congratulations," she mewed breathlessly.

"Thanks," Rainwhisker touched his muzzle to hers. "I was so surprised about the deputy announcement I forgot to tell you that Firestar chose me."

"Stupid fur-ball," Hollystep nudged him playfully. "You'll be a great mentor."

"I hope so," Rainwhisker's tail curled as he watched his apprentice scamper away to make a nest in the apprentices' den. "Fennelpaw's going to be a pawful though."

"You can say that again." A yawn stretched Hollystep's jaws. "Let's get some sleep," she suggested as she saw Birchfall heading for the warriors' den. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Sure," Rainwhisker agreed, joining her as she headed for the thorn tree that sheltered their den. She curled up tightly between her brother and Rainwhisker, warmed by their pelts despite the leaf-fall chill. _Two new warriors, a new deputy, and three new apprentices._ The thought made the tabby warrior purr softly as she drifted into sleep. _ThunderClan is going to make quite the showing at the next Gathering._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I wish leaf-fall could last forever."

Birchfall wrinkled his nose. "Why would you wish that?" He shook each forepaw in turn before continuing to dig into the hardened ground near the center of the camp.

Hollystep rolled her eyes and fixed her brother with an indignant glare. "Why wouldn't I?" She challenged him hotly. "Leaf-fall is much better than green-leaf."

"You're only saying that because you've got a thicker pelt."

The dark tabby she-cat snorted, but didn't argue that particular point. Instead she focused on finishing her mouse.

"Besides," Birchfall continued when she didn't answer. "New-leaf is much better than leaf-fall."

"How so?" Hollystep crunched on a juicy bone, losing interest in the conversation.

"The forest is in full bloom and full of prey, and…"

Hollystep choked on the bone as a purr of laughter bubbled from her chest. "The flowers are in full bloom," she snickered, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be a medicine cat? Or a queen?"

Her brother hissed in mock anger, swatting at her with a muddy paw. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol or something? Stop bothering me and go find some fresh-kill to put in this hole Brambleclaw told me to dig!"

With twitching whiskers, Hollystep complied. She scanned the camp quickly. She had been on the dawn patrol with Spiderleg and Squirrelflight, but she couldn't see either of them. Brambleclaw was leaving at the head of the sunhigh patrol with Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Sunpaw. _I know Sandstorm has a hunting patrol out already, but I have no idea who she's brought with her._ With a shrug, she decided to go alone. She had almost made it to the thorn tunnel when she heard her name being called. Her paws tingled as she turned to see Rainwhisker padding towards her, his pelt fluffed out against the chilly breeze. Fennelpaw was at his shoulder, his amber eyes as sharp as ever.

"I've promised to take Fennelpaw out hunting since I couldn't bring him on the evening patrol last night," Rainwhisker explained as they joined her. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," she touched her nose to his shoulder. "Let's get going, the sun is just starting to warm the ground."

They were nearly half way to the ancient oak when Rainwhisker stopped and turned to Fennelpaw. "Alright, what can you smell?"

Hollystep padded away to give them some space, pricking her ears for signs of prey in the undergrowth. The two moons they'd spent training showed in all three young apprentices. Hazelpaw had calmed down under Thornclaw's supervision, and Fennelpaw's wit had become as sharp as a thorn with Rainwhisker's guidance. Sunpaw seemed to have grown the most at that point though—and so had Brambleclaw. The first few days of his deputyship were awkward and full of apologies, but he learned quickly, and as he grew more confident, Sunpaw grew more confident. Though she hadn't at first, Hollystep understood now why Firestar had chosen to have Brambleclaw mentor Sunpaw.

 _It's something I'll have to learn if I hope to be leader someday._

She was stirred from her thoughts by a soft rustling in the brittle ferns. The tabby warrior tasted the air. _Squirrel._ She dropped into a crouch and pulled herself forward, pinpointing her prey's location by scent and sound alone. As soon as the rustling stilled, Hollystep pounced. She nearly missed, only just managing to sink her claws into the squirrel's fluffy tail. She drug it towards her and finished it off before it could make a sound.

"Nice catch," Rainwhisker called.

"Birchfall still has better hunting crouch than you," Fennelpaw put in cheekily.

Hollystep rolled her eyes as she joined the mentor and apprentice again. "Well I've yet to see _you_ do a perfect hunting crouch," she pointed out as she stashed her prey to collect later.

"It's a shame," Rainwhisker shrugged. "It seemed pretty perfect to me when he caught that thrush. It really is a pity you missed it while you were chasing squirrels."

Hollystep swiped good-naturedly at the gray warrior. Then she turned to Fennelpaw, and the thrush she had just noticed at his paws. "That's really a great catch, Fennelpaw," she praised the young tom. "Longtail is going to appreciate a bird that plump this late in leaf-fall."

Their hunt went smoothly. Hollystep did get a chance to see Fennelpaw's hunting crouch, and (though she'd never say so) it was decidedly better than her own. _I still bring back plenty of prey._

She shook her head for what felt like the hundredth time as they padded back towards the camp, laden with fresh-kill. Suddenly, Hollystep froze. Through tantalizing smell of fresh-kill, she caught something else—something unfamiliar. She dropped her catch. "Intruders," she hissed, signaling with her tail for Rainwhisker and Fennelpaw to follow her lead. She slipped through the undergrowth, her dark tabby pelt blending with the umber shades of leaf-fall. A flash of gray fur caught her eye, and with a challenging yowl, Hollystep launched herself at the trespasser.

The cat—a gray tom—let out a startled yowl, spinning around in an attempt to throw her off his shoulders. They were broad and well-muscled, she realized, but it would take more than sheer strength to defeat her.

"Hollystep wait!" Rainwhisker burst out of the bracken. "It's not an intruder!"

Hollystep glanced up, distracted by her Clanmate, and lost her grip. She twisted to her paws as she slithered to the ground, her neck fur bristling. "He looks like an intruder to me!"

A lithe tabby she-cat had come to stand beside him, her eyes wide with concern.

"No," Rainwhisker touched his tail-tip to her shoulder. "It's Stormfur, and a cat from the Tribe… Brook, right?"

"Stormfur…?" Echoed Hollystep, mystified. She had only heard stories about the RiverClan warrior that had journeyed with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to the sun-drown-place and back.

"You couldn't be Hollykit!" Stormfur blinked at the young warrior, seeming amazed.

"I'm a warrior now," she tilted her chin up defiantly.

Rainwhisker's tail curled in amusement. "Put your claws away, Hollystep, he didn't mean any harm. The last time Stormfur saw you was on the Great Journey—you could hardly walk then."

With a disdainful sniff, Hollystep twisted to lick her haunches, smoothing her bristling fur. "Anyways," she straightened and gave the newcomers a critical glare. "Why are you here?"

"Don't let her ruffle your fur," Rainwhisker put in. "Why don't you come back to camp with us?" He didn't leave them room to disagree as he beckoned for Fennelpaw to carry his catch and started leading the way. Hollystep helped the young apprentice, carrying her own kills and some of Rainwhisker's.

"Thank you," Stormfur spoke gratefully as they walked. "We've been searching for the Clans for nearly a moon."

"What for?" Rainwhisker blinked incredulously at the former RiverClan warrior.

"We just wanted to make sure you'd found the home StarClan promised you."

Hollystep felt her fur prickle with unease as the two Tribe cats shared a dark glance. _I'd bet a moon's worth of dawn patrols that's not even half of the story._

They reached the camp before Rainwhisker could pry any more. As they entered, Brambleclaw jumped to his paws.

"I thought I smelled the Tribe on the dawn patrol!" He rushed over and greeted the two cats warmly. Hollystep dodged around them and deposited her prey and Rainwhisker's in the fresh-kill pile. Embarrassed that she had attacked a cat every other cat in the Clan was greeting like an old littermate, Hollystep snatched the squirrel she'd caught and a couple of mice off the pile stalked to the nursery. Whitewing was lying outside in a warm patch of sunlight, watching through soft green eyes as her kits played.

"I brought some fresh-kill," she settled beside her friend and started gnawing at the squirrel.

"Thank-you," Whitewing pulled the mice towards her. "Kits, would you like to try some mouse?" The play-fight stopped instantly, and the three little kits rushed to their mother's side. Nettlekit looked just like her father, with long legs and a sleek black pelt marked only by brown belly fur. Spottedkit took more after Whitewing, though her white fur was dappled with black spots, as if she'd been caught in a soot storm. Snowkit fit right in with his foster siblings with his snowy pelt, though he had a moon's worth of growth over the two she-kits.

"It smells good," Spottedkit squealed excitedly.

"But what's that?" Nettlekit's curious green eyes fell on Hollystep's squirrel. "Squirrel?"

"It is," the tabby warrior mewed. "You can try some of it if you'd like."

They each tried mouse and squirrel, before Spottedkit complained chewing made her tired and curled into Whitewing for a nap. Nettlekit continued chasing after leaves that had fallen into the hollow. Snowkit stayed with Hollystep, nibbling at a small portion of squirrel.

"He doesn't nurse much anymore," Whitewing purred proudly. "It's nearly time he started only eating fresh-kill."

Snowkit's tail fluffed out in excitement. "May I?"

"Of course," Whitewing's eyes were warm with affection for her adopted son.

"I'll try to bring you some every day," Hollystep promised, giving the small white kit a gentle nudge.

His eyes lit up. "Really?

"Really." Hollystep's purr broke off as Rainwhisker padded towards them. "What?"

Instead of flinching at her cold tone, Rainwhisker rolled his eyes. "Don't be more daft than you can help, Hollystep," he flicked his tail-tip across her ear. "Come meet Stormfur and Brook—properly this time. They don't care that you attacked them, Stormfur's actually pretty impressed."

Hollystep sighed. "Sure," she muttered. "I'll catch up to you once I finish eating with Snowkit." She didn't realize Whitewing's eyes glittering with amusement until the gray warrior had left.

"Rainwhisker must be pretty special to you," the young queen teased.

Hollystep flattened her ears. "What are you talking about?"

Whitewing blinked at her, disbelief clear in her face. "Great StarClan, Hollystep. If any other cat called you daft you'd have clawed them for it!"

Sparks flashed through the young warrior's veins, but she forced the warmth away with a lash of her tail. "Rainwhisker's just a good friend," she insisted, licking her paw and washing the remains of her meal from her muzzle. "Just because he got away this time doesn't mean I won't claw him later."

"You wouldn't claw Rainwhisker!" Snowkit's horrified gasp brought laughter to Hollystep's tense posture again.

"Oh I would," she assured the little kit. "But only when he behaves like he's got thistledown for a brain."

The kit's laughter was broken by a yawn, and Whitewing gathered him with a sweep of her tail. "Alright, Spottedkit's already asleep and it looks as if Nettlekit's crashed, as well. It's time you kits settled down in the nursery and got some sleep." Snowkit mumbled a complaint, but nudged Spottedkit and went into the nursery with her anyways. Whitewing went to collect Nettlekit from where she was dozing in a pile of leaves.

Hollystep took her leave, reluctantly joining Rainwhisker near the warriors' den where most of the warrior were sharing fresh-kill and chatting with Stormfur and Brook. Her pelt burned where she felt Rainwhisker's blue eyes burning into it, and in a flash of electricity and self-consciousness the tabby warrior remembered Whitewing's good-natured observation. She took a place beside Birchfall and pointedly turned her gaze to the ground. _Rainwhisker's a friend,_ she told herself firmly. _I have no interest in taking a mate—not now—and StarClan knows I can't stand the thought of having kits!_ She shuddered at the thought. _I'd much rather be a mentor._

Still, she felt a distinct longing prodding at her heart. She yearned for the gray warrior's closeness, and enjoyed the time she spent with him. When they settled down to sleep for the night, Hollystep let out a sigh of relief when his pelt brushed hers. She scoffed inwardly even as she closed her eyes. _Who's got thistledown for a brain now?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I didn't put anything in Chapter 12 because I couldn't think of much to say... anyways! I hope you like this chapter. Things are going to get interesting verrrry soon :3 And to my reviewer!**

 **Russian Pickle: THANK YOU! You're review really means a lot to me. More than anything, it really, really makes me happy to hear that the characters are relatable. I hope I continue to portray their emotions that way, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my stories!**

 **Chapter 13**

Despite how awkward her apology to them was, Hollystep found herself growing fond of Stormfur and Brook. She took every chance she could to patrol with them; something about Brook's soft accent and the tales she told of the mountains where they made their home fascinated her. Birchfall remembered much more of the Great Journey than she did, and hearing about it again made her yearn to go back.

Still, the closer they grew through the last moon of leaf-fall, the more convinced Hollystep became that there was something very wrong going on. More disconcerting than that were the divisions happening around the lake. As the bitter cold of leaf-bare took hold of the forest, ShadowClan surrendered their attempt at moving the border. RiverClan and WindClan, however, were feuding more violently as the cold chased the fish from the rivers. The tension at Gatherings was nearly tangible. There was something dark brewing in the forest—Hollystep could all but taste it.

"All quiet," Brightheart reported, her tail-tip twitching anxiously.

"I haven't scented anything either." Hollystep narrowed her eyes, staring out over the moorland. "Their markers on this border are pitiful," she bent to drink from the stream, trying to wash her misgivings away with the icy water.

"We've finished remarking the border!" Hazelpaw came charging through the trees like a hoard of badgers. Thornclaw followed more slowly, ever exasperated by his loud apprentice.

"We've finished, too." Hollystep straightened and shook herself, sending shimmering drops spinning from her muzzle. "We should get back to camp. I want to report how faint WindClan's markers are."

Thornclaw nodded. "I do, too. It's a stark contrast to their attitude when we first divided our territories."

"RiverClan must be giving them trouble," Brightheart murmured as they trotted quickly towards the camp. "I can't think of any other reason they'd be so careless with our border."

Hollystep flicked her ears but didn't respond. She was surprised to hear furious hisses as they approached the thorn tunnel. She exchanged a startled glance with Thornclaw before breaking into a run, slipping through the thorn tunnel like a fish and bursting into the camp. The young warrior froze in her tracks when she saw Stormfur and Brook at the center of the conflict. They stood near the center of the camp, their fur bristling and their eyes hostile. Near the thorn tunnel, standing next to Squirrelflight and her hunting patrol, were two strange cats that carried the same scent as Brook. They looked thin and subdued, and both bore wounds of enemy claws. Hollystep moved to stand by Birchfall.

"What's going on?" She hissed under her breath.

"Night and Talon—that's those two Tribe cats—came looking for Stormfur and Brook. Apparently they're in some kind of trouble, and want them to come back to the Tribe." Birchfall's ear twisted nervously. "But something happened before they left, Stormfur's been snarling at them since they showed their faces."

With a nod, Hollystep returned her attention to the dispute taking place.

"We're starving!" The black she-cat meowed desperately. "We will all die without help, Stoneteller has given up on us!"

"In the eyes of the Tribe I'm already dead," Stormfur hissed coldly. His claws scraped the well-worn ground.

"I know how you feel," the big brown tabby insisted. "Stormfur, please, we need your strength."

Firestar stepped forward. "Why don't you start from the beginning," he suggested. "Tell us more clearly about what's going on."

With a furious lash of his tail, Stormfur began to tell his and Brook's story, his frosty amber glare never leaving Talon and Night. Hollystep listened in equal parts horror and fury as the former Tribe cat told them about the trespassers in the mountains, and how he realized the only thing to do was show them they were strong enough to defend their territory. His voice grew more bitter as he explained how Stoneteller had banished him and declared him dead. When his story finished, Talon and Night took over, adding that the cats had begun taking prey from right beneath the waterfall just to spite them. When they murmured, so softly that Hollystep almost missed it, "Stoneteller has lost faith in the Tribe of Endless Hunting," Brook let out a dismayed yowl.

"He can't!" She objected.

"He has," Talon growled. "He won't even speak of the problem any more."

Looking as if the ground had fallen out from beneath her feet, Brook shook her head. "I cannot stand by and let the Tribe suffer when I might be able to help." She blinked gently at Stormfur. "You don't have to come with me…"

The gray warrior slapped his tail over her mouth. "Where you go, I go." His eyes showed steely resolve and endless love for the Tribe she-cat. "The mountains are my home as much as they're yours. We'll go back."

"I'd like to help as well," Brambleclaw spoke up suddenly. He glanced at Firestar as he continued, "The Tribe has helped us before, and if it's as bad as they say, they'll need strong warriors on their side."

After a thoughtful pause, Firestar nodded. "You're right, Brambleclaw. You may go."

"We should ask Tawnypelt and Crowfeather, too," Squirrelflight bounced forward excitedly, as if she were a young apprentice again. "All the cats that made the first journey will surely want to help!"

"All the cats but you," Leafpool hissed. She shouldered her way through the murmurimg Clan. "Firestar, as a medicine cat I am saying Squirrelflight cannot make this journey."

"Why not?" The ginger she-cat bristled.

Leafpool sighed. "You haven't noticed, have you?" She sighed. "You daft furball. You're expecting kits."

Hollystep thought Brambleclaw was going to fall over dead. His eyes blazed more brightly than the sun. "She is?"

"I am?!" Squirrelflight sounded more shocked than Brambleclaw.

 _Not Squirrelflight, too!_ Hollystep groaned inwardly.

"That's great news!" Sorreltail sprang forward and gave Squirrelflight's ear a congratulatory lick.

"Congratulations," Stormfur purred, bending to lick the ginger queen's head. "You, too, Brambleclaw," he head-butted the ThunderClan deputy. "You'll make great parents."

The excited cheers died away as Night stepped forward uncertainly. "Still," she mumbled. "It may take more than three warriors to save us at this point…"

Firestar dipped his head. "I understand. Brambleclaw, go to ShadowClan and ask if Blackstar can spare Tawnypelt and one other warrior. Squirrelflight, you may not travel to the mountains, but you will carry the message to WindClan. Ask for Crowfeather and one other warrior. He scanned his Clan carefully. "Spiderleg, go with her."

"Yes, Firestar." The black warrior padded to Squirrelflight's side.

"Who will be the second warrior for ThunderClan?" Dustpelt growled.

Firestar's bright green gaze swept the Clan again. A thrill swept through Hollystep's body as his eyes met hers. "Hollystep, are you up for the journey?"

"Sure," Hollystep answered evenly, though she could feel her paws trembling with excitement. "I'll do my best."

"Good," Firestar's approving tone filled Hollystep with energy. "It sounds as if your battle skills are exactly what they need just now, and the journey will be a good experience for you." He turned his attention to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. "Go now. All of the journeying cats will rest here tonight, and leave at dawn tomorrow."

"I'll prepare travelling herbs," Leafpool slipped away to her den as ThunderClan broke into groups, whispering eagerly amongst themselves.

"Lucky furball!" Birchfall head-butted Hollystep's shoulder. "I wish I could have been chosen."

"I have an important job for you, too, Birchfall," Firestar meowed, padding towards the siblings. "I'd like for you to handle Sunpaw's training while Brambleclaw is away."

Birchfall's eyes lit up. "Yes, Firestar! Should I tell her?"

"I already spoke to her," their leader's eyes gleamed. "She's in your paws from today until Brambleclaw gets back."

Hollystep spotted Rainwhisker talking with Sorreltail and Fennelpaw and trotted over to join them. Sorrletail's eyes flashed with friendly envy.

"I bet you're ready to jump out of your fur!" The tortoiseshell queen teased.

"I never expected him to choose me," Hollystep admitted. "I am excited, though."

Rainwhisker bent and rasped his tongue across her ear. "Why wouldn't he choose you?" He scoffed. "You're one of the best fighters in the Clan—if any cat can teach those mangy prey-thieves a lesson it's you."

"I wish you could go, too," the tabby warrior sighed. "We make a great team in battle." Her eyes sparked at the memory as she spoke of it, "You remember when we sent Cedarheart back to the nursery?"

"How could I forget," Rainwhisker's eyes burned as if he were reliving the memory in his mind. "You were still an apprentice then, but you fought like a tiger!"

Hollystep purred in amusement. The awkwardness that had hung between them since Whitewing had mentioned their closeness seemed to finally be gone. _There's nothing wrong with our friendship,_ she told herself stubbornly. _We're Clanmates for StarClan's sake, we're supposed to get along well!_

Hollystep turned in before Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight returned, though she was eager to know if their trips had been successful. It wasn't until dawn that she learned who her travelling companions would be. The fur along her spine bristled as she caught sight of an inky black warrior stretched out beside the fresh-kill pile. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Firstar were there, too.

"Hollystep!" Brambleclaw gestured for her to join them with a sweep of his tail. Forcing her fur flat, Hollystep reluctantly padded to the fresh-kill pile. Amused amber eyes glinted like embers in the weak dawn sunlight.

"Well, well," Smokefoot's whiskers twitched. "If it isn't Hollystep."

Hollystep ignored the ShadowClan warrior and pulled a blackbird from the pile. "Who is making the journey?" She asked Firestar instead.

"The party consists of you and Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Brook, Tawnypelt, Smokefoot, Crowfeather, and his apprentice Thistlepaw."

"Thistlepaw?" Hollystep's tail curled in pleasure. "We've spoken at Gatherings," she explained when Squirrelflight blinked curiously at her. "For a while I hung around her because she was the only apprentice smaller than me," she licked at her chest fur sheepishly. "But she's really nice, despite having that grumpy warrior for a mentor."

"Don't let Crowfeather catch you saying that," Brambleclaw warned, but his eyes sparkled with mischief. "He'll have your tail."

Hollystep snorted. "I'd like to see him try!"

"Speak of the furball," Squirrelflight raised her tail in greeting to the gray-black warrior as he approached. "Help yourself to the fresh-kill, Crowfeather, I'm about to lead another hunting patrol as soon as this bunch of hedgehogs come out of hibernation."

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery?"

"That's right," Hollystep started at Tawnypelt's dry meow. "Brambleclaw told me you were expecting kits. I have to say, Squirrelflight, I never thought you were the type to get stuck in the nursery." Despite her edgy tone, she touched her muzzle briefly to the younger she-cat's. "Congratulations," the ShadowClan warrior purred warmly.

Suddenly, Hollystep felt very out of place. These cats shared a special bond—one forged over a journey that had saved the Clans. _I don't have a place among these warriors._ She felt as if ice water was seeping through her pelt, making every hair prickle in discomfort.

"Good morning!" Thistlepaw joined them last, taking a mouse from the pile and settling down to eat. Hollystep flicked her ears but pretended to be too busy chewing to respond. A bad mood settled over her like a storm cloud, making her tail-tip twitch irritably as she finished her blackbird.

"Alright," Brambleclaw licked his lips. "It looks like Talon and Stormfur are getting antsy, we should get moving. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can help."

They had nearly reached the thorn tunnel when a soft squeak froze Hollystep in her tracks.

"Hollystep, wait!" Snowkit hurtled out of the nursery, followed more slowly by Rainwhisker. He skidded to a stop at her paws, panting. "You can't leave!" The white kit wailed. "I'm going to become an apprentice soon, and you _have_ to be my mentor!"

"I tried to tell him you'd be back before he turned six moons," Rainwhisker offered apologetically. "Anyway, we wanted to say goodbye."

"No," Snowkit's amber eyes were filled with despair. "I don't want to say goodbye, I want her to stay!"

Hollystep bent and touched her nose to his. "I'll come back as quickly as I can," she promised. "And I'll teach you everything I learn on the journey, okay?"

Snowkit's eyes burned for a moment longer, before he reluctantly rubbed his cheek against hers. "Okay," he sighed. "But if you're not back in time to be my mentor, I'll never forgive you."

"Deal." Hollystep licked the top of his head, then straightened to face Rainwhisker. "Keep an eye on him, okay?" An impatient yowl from Crowfeather sounded from the thorn tunnel.

"Don't worry," Rainwhisker flicked his tail across her ear. "I'll keep him entertained."

"Good," Hollystep paused, suddenly hesitant to leave. Rainwhisker's eyes shimmered like the lake in the sunlight.

"Go on," he gave her a nudge. "And good luck—not that you need it."

The small tabby touched noses with the gray warrior, blinking a silent farewell to him before turned and racing after the other cats. _Luck!_ She scoffed inwardly. Her paws tingled with energy, and the image of Rainwhisker's eyes was glowing in her mind.

"Isn't this exciting?" Thistelpaw dropped back to run alongside Hollystep, her lean muscles rippling as she easily kept pace.

"Just don't get in the way," Smokefoot tossed over his shoulder as he wove through the trees in front of them.

"I hope you trip," Hollystep curled her lip. The dark cloud of her was whipped away by the wind, leaving her confident and eager to complete the mission and return home to her forest, where Snowkit was waiting with Birchfall and Rainwhisker.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I'm not sure exactly what the problem seems to be, but I can't read any of the most recent reviews. I got the email notifications, and I want to thank you all for reviewing! As soon as the problem is solved I will answer individually-starting with the ones from the previous chapter that I can't access online.**

 **In other news! I have a job interview tomorrow at 11, and if things go well I may not be able to update as frequently as I'd like. Please don't let this discourage you from reading and reviewing! No matter how long it takes, I will finish this story. Thanks again for your continued support, and enjoy chapter 14!**

 **Chapter 14**

The wind whipped Hollystep's fur as she trudged across the narrow mountain ridge. Ahead of her, Brambleclaw was focusing on keeping his wide paws from slipping, and she could hear Tawnypelt muttering curses behind her.

"Surely there's a better way to get there?" Crowfeather called from behind Tawnypelt.

Hollystep had to strain to hear Talon's response. "This is the safest way. The intruders aren't accustomed to travelling the mountain paths as we do."

"Neither are we," Tawnypelt growled pointedly. Hollystep couldn't help but to agree. If the Tribe cats heard they didn't respond, and they didn't change course.

A startled yowl rose from the back of the group. _Thistlepaw!_ Hollystep started to turn along her length to go help her friend, but she heard Brook called shakily, "Stormfur caught her." _Thank StarClan…_ The young warrior was on edge until they finally descended to more level ground. Out of the howling wind it seemed eerily quiet.

"Hey, are you okay?" She touched her nose to Thistlepaw's ear. The WindClan apprentice was trembling.

"I'm fine," mumbled the younger she-cat. "I just slipped. Stormfur saved my life."

"Hush!" Night turned a piercing glare on them. "We're not safe here, we must travel quickly and quietly or we'll risk being seen."

Hollystep flattened her ears, ready to voice an objection when Brambleclaw lashed his tail. "They're here!"

Not a moment later, a triumphant caterwaul split the air and a patrol of scrawny rogues charged around the corner to face them. No words were exchanged; they rushed them with their teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Hollystep felt the familiar thrill of battle singe her veins. _This is what we came here for!_ She threw herself at a white tom, raking her claws across his flank as she flitted past him. He rounded on her with a furious snarl and swiped at her muzzle. Hollystep ducked, tucking her head in, and rolled sideways beneath the attack. She sprang to her paws and barreled into his side, hoping to carry him off his paws. He staggered but didn't fall, and twisted to bite her shoulder. Pain lanced through her shoulder as his teeth sank in. She brought her paw up and batted furiously at his head until his grip slackened. She ripped herself away and lunged quickly to bury her teeth in the side of his neck. He screeched as his blood poured freely from the wound, as if he had never expected to be dealt an injury worse than one he delivered. Hollystep let him go with a snort of disgust, landing a final blow on his haunches as he ran back the way they had come.

Before she could look for another opponent, a rogue was on top of her. Hollystep was bunched her muscles to throw the attacker off, the weight was lifted. She spun to see Smokefoot with his teeth buried deep in its shoulder.

"I can fight my own battles!" She spat, lashing her tail as the rogue broke free and ran from the black ShadowClan warrior.

"Of course," Smokefoot flicked his ears and ducked to lick his chest fur, his expression unreadable.

Hollystep curled her lip and stalked away, joining Brambleclaw and Stormfur as they regrouped. "That was well fought," the big tabby was meowing. "It's a good way to show them you're ready to fight now."

"I hope you're right," Talon growled. He had fur missing from his hind leg, but it didn't seem like any cat was badly wounded.

Hollystep was getting more eager by the moment as they continued towards the Tribe's camp. She didn't slow her pace until she saw the waterfall looming ahead of them. Talon and Night were nearly running, Brook right on their tails. Hollystep hesitated as she saw the Tribe cats disappear behind the giant sheet of water. "We have to go behind that?" She spluttered incredulously.

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "It's safe," the prickly warrior gave her a rough nudge. "You need have that bite seen to, hurry it up."

Her dark tabby fur bristled as she slunk along the path, cringed away from the spray of the waterfall. When she entered the cave, a gasp of awe slipped from her mouth. It was much larger inside the cave than she could have imagined, and more light filtered through the waterfall than she expected.

"Talon and Night are back," a cat's hoarse whisper broke the silence. More followed, and Hollystep's eyes found the dark shapes of cats slinking along the edges of the cave.

"They've brought Stormfur and Brook with them."

"And Brambleclaw!"

"Have they brought an entire Clan back?"

A dark shadow peeled away from the darkest corner of the cave. "Why have you returned?" The cat stalked forward, his legs stiff with fury. His muzzle was as white as the snow-laden clouds outside. "You left us when we needed you most."

"Stoneteller," Talon dipped his head respectfully. "We've brought help."

"They told us everything," Stormfur added, his voice a low growl.

Stoneteller's amber eyes passed over Stormfur and Brook with all of the frost of leaf-bare in them. "You are _dead_." He shook his head. "None of you are welcome here. You may rest here tonight, but tomorrow you must leave."

"But Stoneteller!" Night stepped forward.

The old cat bared his yellowing teeth. "Silence! When you left us to bring these traitors back you lost your right to speak as a part of the Tribe." A lash of his tail brought a pitifully skinny gray and white she-cat padded to his side. "Tend to their wounds and show them where they may sleep. Tell Crag to take them to the edge of the mountains at dawn."

"Yes, Stoneteller," the she-cat murmured. She watched through sad green eyes as the Tribe's leader turned and marched away. "Come with me," she beckoned them with a flick of her ears and led them to a far edge of the cave. "I'll be right back with herbs, go ahead and lick those wounds clean."

"We can't just leave!" Hollystep burst out as soon as the gray and white Tribe cat was out of ear-shot.

Brambleclaw sighed heavily. "I'm afraid we don't have a choice. I'm not happy about it either, but we can't argue with Stoneteller."

"Their loss," Crowfeather muttered mutinously as he set licking the scratches on his flanks.

Pangs of disappointment spiked in Hollystep's belly as she sat and started licking her paw and rubbing it across her muzzle to clean the blood from her face. Thistlepaw sat beside her and started licking the wound on her shoulder. The Tribe cat returned, followed closely by a bigger dark gray tom.

"Crag," Brambleclaw dipped his head in a friendly greeting. "It's good to see you again."

The dark-furred Tribe cat acted as if he hadn't even heard the warrior's greeting. "You can't leave," he rasped.

"That's not what Stoneteller said," Tawnypelt snorted. She turned pointedly away from the tom. "Wing, could you look at Hollystep's wound first? Then mine. One of them got their teeth into my hind leg. I don't want to get an infection on the way home."

Wing nodded and padded silently to Hollystep's side. "Crag is right," she murmured as she chewed a pile of leaves into a poultice. "You can't leave yet."

"Than what are we to do?" Stormfur sounded bewildered. "If Stoneteller doesn't want our help, then…"

"Stoneteller is a fool," Crag rasped. "He hasn't received a message from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, so he thinks we must do nothing. He'd have us starve to death before he asked for help!"

"He doesn't even bother to hide it anymore," Wing added. Hollystep winced as she rubbed the poultice into the wound. "Just yesterday he told a couple of to-bes that our ancestors have abandoned us."

"So he really has turned his back on them…" Brook whispered. Her eyes stared somberly at the wall.

"He is old," Crag defended his leader half-heartedly. "He thinks change of any sort is change that will destroy us."

Hollystep lashed her tail irritably. "That doesn't change the fact that he's told us to leave," she pointed out. "What can we do in your territory without his permission?"

Crag and Wing exchanged a dark look. "We're going to act without him."

"He won't like that a bit," Stormfur growled. "He's shown us well enough how he feels about cats who oppose him."

Wing moved to look at Tawnypelt's leg. "Yes, well," she mewed softly. "I don't want my kits to be born into a Tribe that follows a cat who has turned their back on the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"And what will the Tribe of Endless Hunting think of cats who betray their leader?" Crowfeather observed mildly.

Brook stood. "Surely it is not the will of our ancestors for us to continue following a cat who has turned their back on them."

Silence followed her words. Hollystep flexed her claws against the cold stone, her eyes trained to Brambleclaw. _What will we do?_

"We came to help you," the ThunderClan deputy finally meowed slowly. "And we still want to—now more than ever now that we know what the intruders are like. What is your plan to make Stoneteller see sense?"

Again, a dark look passed between the two Tribe cats. "Tomorrow at dawn, we will call a meeting. We will ask the Tribe to vote. The options will be to follow Stoneteller and send you away that we may starve beneath a leader that has abandoned us and our ancestors, or to elect a new Healer and accept your help so that we can save our Tribe."

"And you really think they'll go for that?" Smokefoot snorted skeptically, but Crag's gaze was unwavering.

"We will know tomorrow," murmured the dark gray Tribe cat. "Rest now. If the Tribe does elect a new Healer, there will be more than enough to do."

Hollystep slept fitfully in the shallow hollow at the edge of the cave, and woke with stiff muscles from their four days of travel. She stood slowly and pushed her front paws out in a lengthy stretch.

"That wound looks better already," Thistlepaw purred.

Hollystep rolled her shoulder experimentally. "Feels better, too. Wing could make a pretty good healer. Those herbs really did the trick."

"But she's a queen," the pointed remark came from Smokefoot as he strolled towards the two she-cats.

"So what?" Hollystep's tabby fur bristled as she thought of his interference in her battle. "No one asked you, Smokefoot."

"Put your claws away," he snickered. Thistlepaw pushed herself in between them, as Hollystep let out a growl.

"Stop," she hissed, shooting them each a warning glare. "The Tribe is waking up, we can't be seen fighting amongst ourselves."

As they woke, the Clan cats gathered towards the center of the clearing, where Crag and Wing were already waiting. The Tribe started gathering more slowly, passing nervous glances through their ranks.

"Those who aren't already here, gather!" Crag called as the first beam of dawn sunlight pierced the curtain of water. The remaining Tribe cats slipped from their dens.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stoneteller shouldered his way through his cats to face Crag and Wing.

"We must speak," Crag meowed calmly. Hollystep admired his courage. By the looks of it, Stoneteller had been the Tribe's Healer for a very long time—probably since before Crag had even been kitted.

"Speak then," Stoneteller sat, disinterest filling his eyes.

Crag's gaze swept around the gathered cats before he raised his voice to address them all. "We are starving," he began, his voice deep and steady. "If we do nothing, we will die." Murmurs swept through the cave, though they told nothing of the Tribe's thoughts. What he said was obvious. "Here, we have strong cats willing to help us, but Stoneteller is trying to turn them away—just as he turned away the Tribe of Endless Hunting!"

Stoneteller's fur began bristling, but Crag swept on. "He has served us and Tribe of Endless Hunting for countless seasons, but I cannot help but to believe his judgement has faltered. We _need_ help if we are to survive."

"He's right," a soft voice whispered. More joined in slowly.

"They dealt with the intruders that attacked them yesterday and hardly seem wounded."

"Stoneteller has given up on us!"

"And the Tribe of Endless Hunting…"

Crag raised his paw to ease their mutterings. "I propose that we vote," he announced.

"Vote on what?" Stoneteller stood at his full height, his tail lashing.

Wing met his furious gaze without blinking. "On what to do now," she answered. "We have two options: we can listen to Stoneller—send these Clan cats away and starve to death while we wait for Stoneteller to find his faith in our ancestors again—or we can elect a new Healer."

"Elect a new Healer?" Stoneteller snarled.

"Yes," Crag meowed evenly. "One that believes that the Tribe of Endless Hunting still watches over us. One," added the big cave-guard, "that will not let the Tribe die when there is something that can still be done."

Stoneteller stalked to one side of the cave. "I have not abandoned our ancestors," he growled. "They have abandoned us! Those of you who don't want these _Clan_ cats to bring more death and suffering to our Tribe, come to this side of the cave. Those who believe what Crag says, go to the other."

Crag and Wing moved to the opposite side of the cave, followed closely by Talon and Night. Hollystep longed to join them, but she knew this was a vote for Tribe cats alone. Instead, she watched anxiously as the cats milled about in the middle of the cave. The elders joined Stoneteller almost immediately. But it seemed that's where his support ended. The queens joined Wing, and the cave-guards stayed true to Crag. The prey-hunters seemed the most divided, splitting evenly to go to opposite ends of the cave. Brook gave Stormfur a nudge, then led the way to Crag's side of the cave. When no cat was left in the middle, Hollystep was astonished to see how many had turned their backs on Stoneteller's leadership.

 _Would ThunderClan ever do that?_ An appalled voice rang in the back of her head. _No,_ she answered silently, _because Firestar would never allow us to fall so close to destruction. Neither would Brambleclaw—or me._

Stoneteller curled his lip. "Very well then," he sneered. "Follow these Clan cats to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I'll have no part of it." With that, he slunk out of the cave, his tail lashing through the water as he fled.

Almost at once, the cave erupted into chaos. Stormfur and Brook wove through the crowd murmuring assurances, but they seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Well are we supposed to do now?" Hollystep hissed irritably.

Crowfeather stalked forward. "Enough!" He lashed his tail as the Tribe fell silent, staring at him through wide eyes. "Is there a cat you feel would make a good Stoneteller?"

Their distressed mews turned to thoughtful murmurs as the question sank in. Finally, a ginger queen stepped forward. "I think Crag would make a good healer," she announced, her eyes seeking out the dark gray cave-guard. "He's led the cave-guards for many moons, and if it weren't for him, we would have been forced to starve under the previous Stoneteller."

Gradually, their eyes brightened. Crag watched with wonder as agreements echoed through the Tribe. No cat opposed the idea, and before long, a prey-hunter stepped forward.

"I don't think a vote is needed," he purred. "You're the only cat we can picture leading us, Crag."

The cave-guard bowed his head. "It is an honor," he rumbled. "I swear by the Tribe of Endless Hunting that I will not let you down."

Wing approached and gave him a nudge. "Go now, to the Cave of Pointed Stones. They will send you signs—I'm sure of it."

"I will," Crag agreed. He raised his voice to address his Tribe. "In the meantime, see to it that Brambleclaw and his warriors are made welcome. We will need their help to get rid of these intruders, so please do as he says until I've returned." As he turned and slipped towards the back of the cave, all of the Tribe cats turned their eyes to Brambleclaw. Despite the triumphant feeling that came with knowing they'd be able to help, the young warrior felt a stab of apprehension. _Can we really save these half-starved cats?_

* * *

 **PS: I really don't like Stoneteller, if you can't tell. I hated everything about what he did in Outcast, so... yeah. Sorry, but I think this alternative is still better than what he deserves.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Good news: I can see all my reviews again! Yay!**

 **Even more good news: I was offered a job at my interview yesterday! I still have free time while I wait for the call telling me when to come in for training, so I'm going to try to update as much as I can between now and then. I will start answering individual reviews again next chapter!**

 **Thank-you guys so much for reading, and (as usual) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 15**

The days following Crag's initiation as the new Stoneteller in the Cave of Pointed Stones were chaotic. Warriors went out with every hunting patrol, trying to gauge where the most raids were happening. Hollystep longed to go out with the patrols, but Brambleclaw had given her the "extremely important" duty of trying to teach the prey-hunters how to fight. She was with them when the most recent patrol returned covered in fresh wounds.

Her narrowed amber gaze followed Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, and Talon as they went to report to Stoneteller. "That doesn't look good," she muttered under her breath.

"It doesn't?" The distressed mew came from Mist, who had just tried a more advanced maneuver on Gray.

Hollystep shook her head. "No, I was talking about the patrol." As much as she wanted to go find out what had happened, she needed they prey-hunters to remain focused. "Try it again." She paced around them in a wide circle as they carried out the drill, her sharp amber gaze missing nothing. "Stop!" The dark tabby padded over to them. "That's looking a lot better, but after you roll you have to jump up _fast_ or your enemy is going to get a shot at your upturned belly. Gray, you try it this time. Mist, when he rolls, try to swipe at his belly. If she hits you, you know you're too slow."

Gray nodded, his eyes narrowed with focus. Hollystep stepped back to watch. She was surprised when a mouse was dropped at her paws. She shot a hostile glance at Smokefoot as he sat beside her.

"Tawnypelt told me to come help," he meowed nonchalantly and shrugged away her glare. "Looks like you've pretty much got things covered though."

"I do," she scraped her unsheathed claws against the hard stone floor of the cave.

"Look," Smokefoot sounded exasperated. "I'm sorry, okay? You could have easily taken that cat, but while we're here in the mountains, we're on the same side—you could at least act like it."

 _What kind of an apology is that?_ "Fine," she sniffed haughtily. "But if you try to save me again I'll shred you for kit bedding." She stood and lashed her tail pointedly as she went to give Mist and Gray more instructions.

"The mouse is for you," the ShadowClan warrior called lightly, his voice layered with its usual amusement. "Thistelpaw caught it." Hollystep only flicked her ears dismissively, relief flashing through her as the black-pelted warrior retreated. _Good riddance._

Brambleclaw joined her soon after, urging her to eat while he assessed the prey-hunters' progress. He paired Brook with Gray and Mist with Wing, watching with barely-veiled surprised as they executed the fighting moves.

"Well done!" He blinked curiously at Hollystep. "Some of those moves are pretty advanced, even the cave-guards are struggling with them. How did you break it down for them?"

Hollystep lifted her chin, her paws warming at the pride in her deputy's eyes. "I think it was easier for them because they've never used fighting moves before," she admitted. "I asked them to show me some of their hunting techniques and used those as the base of the training. Instead of relearning moves they'd already been taught, they were adding to what they already knew."

"That's brilliant, Hollystep. You'll make a great mentor one day." He turned back to the Tribe cats. "And well done, all of you. Next time you meet those rogues they won't even recognize you." Their tail-tips flicked excitedly and their eyes glowed. "Go eat and rest."

As they bounded away, Brambleclaw beckoned Hollystep with a twitch of his ears and led the way to where the other Clan cats were gathered at the edge of the cave.

"Finally," Crowfeather grumbled. "Can we have the meeting now?"

"Yes," Brambleclaw acted as if Crowfeather's words hadn't been full of thorns. "We need to decide what to do about these outsiders. Today when we met them on patrol we tried to establish a system of borders, but they attacked us without even considering it. The Tribe will never be able to reach an agreement with them."

Tawnypelt looked uncertain. "I don't think borders would have worked, anyway," she meowed hesitantly. "As soon as we returned to the lake they would go back to doing whatever they wanted."

"So what can we do?" Thistlepaw's pale blue eyes were wide with dismay. "If that happens the Tribe will have to leave and this will all be for nothing."

Smokefoot's eyes flashed suddenly. "Not if the intruders are forced to leave first. We could drive them out."

As much as she hated to agree with the smug ShadowClan warrior, that was the best idea Hollystep had heard yet. "We could track them," she added with a grudging nod towards Smokefoot. "They've got to have a camp somewhere."

"I hate to say it, but you may be right," Brambleclaw growled regretfully. "We know firstpaw what it's like to lose our homes, but if they can't be reasoned with, we don't have much choice. I'll take a patrol at dawn to locate their camp—Hollystep, you'll join that patrol. You're one of the best trackers in ThunderClan. At sundown the same day, we'll attack."

* * *

Hollystep could barely contain her excitement as she waited by the waterfall for Brambleclaw to choose the rest of the patrol. Stormfur, Night, and another cave-guard called Sheer joined them.

"Can we go now?" The young warrior sprang to her paws as they approached.

"Yes," Brambleclaw looked amused. "Stormfur will lead until we pick up their trail, then it's all you."

Hollystep nodded and fell in step behind Stormfur as they gray tom led the way out of the cave. The thin mountain air was as cold as ever, and a shiver coursed down Hollystep's spine. She could taste the coming battle in the bitter wind. _They won't stand a chance tonight._ It didn't take long at all for Hollystep to catch their abrasive scent—they weren't trying to hide it, after all. Stormfur waved his tail, inviting her to take the lead. Parting her jaws to inhale the scent more deeply, Hollystep padded past him and led the patrol down the winding scent trail. She nearly lost it once or twice, but her desire to impress the cats following her far outweighed her irritation, and each time the trail broke she circled calmly until she picked it up again.

"Wait," hissed Stormfur softly, padding to her shoulder. "Look there."

The dark tabby followed his angled ears to a split in the side of a mountain. "Do you think that's their camp?" She kept her voice a low growl.

"It must be," Night cut in. "Look at how the grass is flattened. That must be the entrance."

"We should report back," Sheer rumbled. Hollystep could tell by the way his fur bristled that the big cave-guard wanted nothing more than to rush in that very moment and give those rogues a taste of his new battle skills.

Stormfur led them back the way they came, and Brambleclaw fell back to walk beside Hollystep. "That was well-scented," he praised her warmly. "It's easy to see what Rainwhisker sees in you."

Hollystep bristled, her pelt growing hot. "What's that supposed to mean?" She didn't give him a chance to answer, bounding ahead to join Night. She could feel the laughter in his eyes scorching her fur. _Why does every cat think Rainwhisker and I are anything more than friends?_ The thought pricked at her mind relentlessly, making her even more eager to rake her claws over something. She had never been more glad to see a cat than when Tawnypelt came to fetch her for the battle patrol.

"You'll be in the head patrol," the ShadowClan warrior explained as they trotted to the waterfall. "Come with me." Brambleclaw and Talon were also in the first patrol. Stormfur led the second. Crowfeather stood close to his apprentice, murmuring in her ear while she nodded firmly. _Probably reminding her of her training._ Smokefoot sat a tail-length away from the WindClan cats, looking frustrated that he was in the back up patrol instead of the lead patrol.

"Good luck," Stoneteller touched his nose to Talon's, then Stormfur's. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting watches over all of you."

"Let's get going," Crowfeather muttered impatiently.

"Yes," Talon's eyes burned with determination. "Let's."

They raced from the cave with their fur fluffed out in anticipation. Hollystep ran herself through her training as she pelted alongside Tawnypelt. Everything Cloudtail had ever taught her flashed through her mind. _I'm ready._

"Alright," Brambleclaw stopped with a faint hiss and raised his tail. "Search for a back entrance— _quietly._ "

The lead patrol split up to skirt around the sides of the camp. "Here!" Night's hiss drew them to a narrow split in the stone. In the last of the sunlight Hollystep could see that it opened into a drop about as tall as a fox. The strong scent of many cats told her it would take them into their camp.

"Perfect," Brambleclaw's eyes flashed. "My shoulders are too wide to fit through there, I'll go back and tell the second patrol to be ready. All of you that can fit slip down into that hole and yowl like a whole Clan of cats. With any luck, that will drive them out to us. If it doesn't, we'll rush in to help you."

"Right," Tawnypelt touched her nose to her brother's shoulder before he padded quickly away. "We'll wait until we see him talking with Stormfur," she decided. "Talon, you probably won't fit either. Go ahead and go back."

That left them with only four cats—Hollystep, Tawnypelt, Night, and Gray. The prey-hunter she'd taught was quivering. She was about to ask if he'd be okay; then she caught the gleam of excitement in his eyes. _He'd make a good warrior,_ she acknowledged inwardly.

"Alright, he's given me a signal. Let's go." Tawnypelt slipped into the hole, dropping lightly to the floor. Night followed her, and Hollystep let Gray go next. When she landed silently by the rest of her patrol, Tawnypelt angled her ears down the tunnel. The slunk forward until the ShadowClan warrior raised her tail. The cat exploded from the shadowy tunnel caterwauling furiously. The rogues panicked instantly, wailing and scrambling to the entrance. Hollystep felt a rush of satisfaction as Brambleclaw's battle cry rang out across the mountainside.

The dark tabby rushed out of the entrance and threw herself into the fray. She landed on the white warrior that had attacked her before, and a triumphant yowl escaped her throat as she seized her opportunity to have a fair battle with the cat. He spun to face her as she clawed his haunches, his fur bristling in anger and fear.

"You've attacked our home!" He yowled, lashing out blindly at her.

"You attacked ours first!" Hollystep felt no pity as she bowled the white rogue over bit down on his foreleg. She raked her hind claws across his flanks as he tried to struggle free, but it wasn't until he wailed aloud that she let him go. He fled into the mountains—the opposite direction of the Tribe's waterfall. _That's one handled._ She spun in a quick circle, surveying the battle. Night had a thin tortoiseshell pinned, battering its belly with hind legs made powerful from leaping up to fight eagles. _She doesn't need my help._ Brambleclaw was in the thick of the fighting, battling side-by-side with Stormfur. Brook was struggling against a cat twice her size, and Hollystep rushed to help her. Though their stay had been brief, Hollystep had fostered a bond with the soft-spoken prey-hunter.

She jumped on the big tabby's back, clinging to his shoulders with thorn-sharp claws. She sank her teeth into the back of his neck as he tried to shake her off. Put off balance, Brook easily thrust him aside with her hind legs. Together, the she-cats darted in and out, pushing him back steadily until he finally let out a desperate cry and fled.

"Thanks," Brook gasped.

"Don't mention it," Hollystep rested her tail briefly on Brook's shoulder before springing back into the thick of the fighting. There were more rogues than Hollystep thought, but she wouldn't let doubt creep into her mind. This wasn't a fight they could afford to lose. She was taken by surprise when a big silver tabby barreled into her. She spat a curse at him as she tried to twist free, but his claws dug into her shoulders. She swiped blindly as him, and he released her with one paw to rake his claws across her face. She barely shut her eyes in time, but as she focused on protecting her eyes, the rogue lunged for her throat. _No!_ She thought desperately, thrashing wildly beneath her opponent. _Not like this!_

Suddenly, the weight was lifted. She staggered to her paws and shook her head, sending blood splattering from the wounds on her face and muzzle. Smokefoot was sending the tabby off with a ferocious barrage of quick slashes and bites, and as soon as the rogue fled he pelted to her side.

"Are you okay?"

Hollystep could hardly bear to look at the concern in his eyes. "Mouse-brain!" She spat vehemently, flicking out her paw and raking it over his ear. He didn't try to dodge it.

"I know you can take care of yourself," the ShadowClan warrior growled. "But no cat could have gotten out of that—did you expect me to sit back and watch you die?"

"Yes!"

"I _can't_!" Smokefoot lashed his tail. His claws scraped at the ground in obvious frustration, and his eyes burned like the setting sun. "Can't you see, Hollystep? I'm in love with you!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for reading! And to my dearest, darling reviewers:**

 **Kai Lover911: Fear not; I think you'll like this chapter :3**

 **Pandean: Thank you! I'm looking forward to working again. As much as I like having free time, it's hard not having anything to do xD And I think you'll like this chapter, too**

 **afatblackcatina: I'm glad you liked it! I almost continued the chapter, but... It was too great an opportunity to pass up xD**

 **Thanks again guys! Your views, follows, favs, and reviews give me life and inspiration :D**

 **Chapter 16**

" _What_?" Hollystep stiffened. Smokefoot's amber gaze—dark with pain and swimming with emotions Hollystep refused to acknowledge—didn't waver.

"Enough!" A call from one the rogues interrupted them. "You've made your point, we'll leave. Just don't harm our queens and kits."

Talon stepped forward. "We have no quarrel with kits," he rumbled. "Sheer, Mist, you can escort them to the edge of the mountains."

"Hollystep," Smokefoot took a step towards her, but the dark tabby stalked past him without a glance. Fury dulled her pain. _In love with me?_

Stormfur took the lead as they travelled back towards the cave, and Thistlepaw fell in step beside Hollystep. "Are you okay?" The pale gray apprentice blinked warmly at her, and Hollystep felt the tide of her anger ebbing.

"Yeah," she muttered. "I'll be fine." She glanced sharply at the WindClan apprentice as Thistlepaw pressed against her side, but she didn't deny her friend's support. Hollystep let herself lean on the younger she-cat as fatigue crashed over her. By the time they made it back to cave, the dark tabby could hardly put one paw in front of the other. She could feel the blood drying around her eyes as the wounds stopped bleeding, but she could still feel a steady drip of blood coming from the deep wound in her throat.

"How did it go?" Stoneteller rushed to greet them, and while Stormfur and Talon gave their report, Wing flitted from cat to cat, checking their wounds and giving them herbs.

"Wing," Thistlepaw beckoned the prey-hunter with her tail. "Hollystep was in the thick of the fighting the entire time, she's badly wounded."

"I'm fine," Hollystep mumbled, sinking to the ground. "I'm just tired." She could feel Smokefoot's gaze burning into her flank, but she ignored the ShadowClan warrior. Thinking about him only made her angry, and she didn't have the strength to confront him just yet.

"Help clean the wounds," murmured Wing as she approached. "We especially don't want the ones near her eyes to get infected."

Thistlepaw ducked and started rasping her tongue gently across Hollystep's face. Hollystep exhaled through her teeth, frustrated but too dizzy to insist she could take care of herself. Once the blood was cleared away, Wing started rubbing the poultices in with her soft pads.

"You'd make a good medicine cat," the ThunderClan warrior muttered quietly. "You're almost gentler than Leafpool."

Thistlepaw wrinkled her nose. "Barkface isn't very gentle—especially not if the wound is your own fault."

Hollystep snorted. "I'm not surprised. I met him at a Gathering once, he doesn't seem the type to suffer fools gladly."

"He's not," purred Thistlepaw. "But he's actually very compassionate."

A soft hiss of pain escaped through Hollystep's clenched teeth as Wing started applying the poultice to the wound on her neck. It was the deepest wound she had, and the sharp, throbbing pain was nearly enough to make her forget about the various scratches that Thistlepaw was licking clean.

As Wing and Thistlepaw were finishing up, Brambleclaw limped over to them. Cobwebs swathed his ears and stretched down one flank. "You fought brilliantly," the deputy fixed Hollystep with an approving gaze. "Firestar will definitely hear about it."

Hollystep struggled into a sitting position. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Brambleclaw bent and sniffed at her freshly dressed wounds. "Unless you need some time to recover?"

"I'm fine," a touch of her usual fierceness broke through her weary mew. "Just say the word and I'll run the entire way."

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Be careful what you wish for," he taunted her lightly.

Hollystep hissed mockingly at her deputy as he retreated. "Thank you," she blinked gratefully at Wing and Thistlepaw. "I think I'll rest now." She made her way unsteadily to the nest she'd been sleeping in and slumped gracelessly into the moss and feathers. She slept fitfully, and woke early the next morning. It was notably colder, and she shivered as she forced herself to her paws. Every muscle screeched in protest. She stretched each leg, hoping to ease the soreness. Curious about the decided chill, Hollystep slipped from her nest and padded to the entrance of the cave. She peered out, only to gasp in wonder.

"It snowed most of the night."

The dark tabby started and whirled around, her fur bristling as she saw Smokefoot padding silently towards her. "Why are you awake?" She challenged him coldly. He only blinked back at her.

"Why are you?" He sat next to her, staring at the waterfall. "Hollystep," he began quietly. "You've thought about what I've said, haven't you?"

Hollystep felt a growl bubbling in her chest. "Thought about it? Of course not! Why would I?"

"Because I'm serious." His amber gaze met hers, filled with longing and agony. "I can't stop thinking about you, Hollystep! Please," his voice was a low, urgent whisper. "Just give me chance."

"Give you a chance?" Hollystep hissed. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're a _ShadowClan_ cat!"

Smokefoot flinched as if her words had been an enemy's claws. "So what? It hasn't stopped others, I don't see why it should stop us."

Ice shot through Hollystep's veins. She narrowed her eyes into a frosty glare, colder than the ice that lined the Path of Rushing Water. " _Us_?" She spat the word as if it were a curse. "There is no ' _us_ ,' Smokefoot. And there never will be."

The pain in his eyes didn't touch her resolve. He blinked slowly, then bowed his head. "I see. I'm sorry, Hollystep, but I can't change the way I feel."

"Well you'd better figure it out." Without another word, Hollystep stalked away. She snatched a rabbit off of the Tribe's fresh-kill pile and went back to her nest to eat it.

While she was tearing into her meal, Thistlepaw woke up. "Burr!" The pale tabby shivered and pressed more closely against Hollystep's thicker pelt. "It must have snowed."

"It did." Thistlepaw flinched, and Hollystep instantly regretted being so curt with the younger she-cat. "Sorry," she mumbled. The ThunderClan warrior pushed the rabbit closer to Thistlepaw. "Want to share?"

Thistlepaw purred. "Thanks!"

As they finished eating, the rest of the Clan cats woke and ate their own meals. It was just past dawn when Brambleclaw announced it was time for them to leave. Hollystep touched noses with Stormfur and Brook in turn.

"We'll miss you," she murmured.

Brook purred warmly. "We'll come visit soon," she promised. "But our home is in the mountains."

"As long as you don't greet us with your claws next time," Stormfur added, giving the young warrior a playful nudge.

Hollystep choked out a quick good-bye and padded away to wait with Thistlepaw by the waterfall while Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather said their farewells to one of their closest friends for the second time. _It must be even harder for them,_ she couldn't imagine if Thistlepaw had decided to stay in the mountains. Even this short journey had made a strong friendship between the two cats. _At least ThunderClan and WindClan are relatively friendly with each other._ She didn't let her mind wander to ShadowClan. They couldn't afford more injuries—and she certainly didn't want to explain to Tawnypelt why she'd want to claw Smokefoot to pieces.

"Let's get moving," Brambleclaw meowed brightly as he approached. "If we hurry, we can cut the trip down by a few days."

 _Good._ Suddenly, Hollystep longed to be home, beneath the shelter of the trees where her dark tabby pelted melded with the crisp colors of leaf-fall. She wanted to tell Snowkit all about their journey, and hunt alongside Rainwhisker and Birchfall. _The sooner we get home, the better._

As soon as Hollystep caught sight of the ThunderClan border she pelted ahead of Brambleclaw. They had said their goodbyes to the others already, leaving Crowfeather and Thistlepaw at the edge of the moorland and letting Tawnypelt and Smokefoot go to the edge of the lake to travel through ThunderClan's territory. Hollystep hardly felt the dull ache in her muscles and wounds as she flew through the trees. The ground was cold and hard beneath her pads, and snow fell steadily. Still, it was her home. She exploded through the thorn tunnel, aware that Brambleclaw was just behind her.

"You're back!"

Hollystep let out a thick purr as Snowkit rushed to greet her. Spottedkit and Nettlekit scampered after him. "Hi there," she bent and touched noses with Snowkit and his adopted sisters. "Were you good while I was gone?"

" _I_ was," Nettlekit sniffed, flashing her siblings a glare. " _They_ snuck out and-"

Snowkit spun and pounced on the small black she-kit. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" With a gleeful cry, Spottedkit threw herself into the play-fight.

"Let's go see Firestar, he'll want to hear our report." Brambleclaw's whiskers were twitching as he watched the kits tussle.

Hollystep nodded. "Let's hurry, I want to get something from Leafpool for my aching pads."

"Me too," Brambleclaw agreed as he led the way to the Highledge. Firestar was sitting beneath it in a patch of sunlight, sharing a piece of fresh-kill with Sandstorm.

"Brambleclaw, Hollystep," Firestar rasped. "I'm glad to see your back. ThunderClan needs your strength." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "It looks like the intruders gave you a hard time," the flame-pelted tom looked over their wounds, lingering on Brambleclaw's shoulder and Hollystep's neck.

"They did," Brambleclaw admitted grimly. "But the Tribe won't have any problems with them anymore." The deputy explained quickly what had happened once they reached the mountains—the change of leadership, the training and patrols, and finally the battle to drive the intruders out. "Hollystep fought like an entire Clan of LionClan cats," he finished proudly.

Firestar's eyes glowed as he looked between his deputy and warrior. "StarClan will honor what you've done," he purred hoarsely. "Go rest now, both of you. You can get back to your duties tomorrow."

"Yes, Firestar," Brambleclaw dipped his head gratefully. Hollystep echoed the motion, adding her voice to Brambleclaw's, "Yes, Firestar."

As they approached the fresh-kill pile a patrol padded in. Sandstorm was at the head, a thin rabbit clamped in her jaws. Behind her trailed Birchfall and Sunpaw, each carrying a small piece of prey of their own.

"Birchfall!" Hollystep waved her tail in greeting. Her brother rushed to her side, dropping his vole and touching noses with her.

"It's good to have you back," Birchfall purred. "The Clan needs every hunter."

"No kidding," Hollystep eyed the pitiful fresh-kill pile. "Want to share something before I go rest?"

"Sure," the lighter tabby picked his vole up again and headed towards the warriors' den. Hollystep mewed a quick 'see you later' to the other cats and followed him. Even though it was leaf-bare thin, the vole tasted better than any prey she'd been given in the mountains. Its warm woodland flavors were a stark contrast to the stringy prey of the mountains. Hollystep purred appreciatively as she swallowed down her share.

"You look exhausted," Birchfall licked her shoulder. "Go ahead and rest, I'm sure Firestar will call a meeting tomorrow to announce things properly."

Hollystep yawned openly, trembling with the force of it. "Okay," she muttered. "I'm going to go sleep, then." She flicked her tail across her brother's ear as she slipped into the warriors' den. The dark tabby had never been so glad to see moss before in her life. She sank down into her nest, inhaling the familiar scents of her Clan-mates as she drifted into an uneasy doze. It wasn't until night had fallen over the snow laden forest and Rainwhisker's dark gray pelt was pressed against hers that her breathing evened out and a deep, restful sleep overcame her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading guys! The more I write this story the more I love it, so I hope you don't get tired of reading it any time soon! xD Anyways, to my dear Reviewers:**

 **Pandean: I'm glad you like her! I tried to give her as much sass as I could xD**

 **Russian Pickle: I think you're going to like this chapter :3 Or at least, I hope you will xD**

 **ALSO, taking name/appearance suggestions for Squirrelflight's kits. I want her to have 4, I think. I'm only naming one, and that's Redkit (a pale ginger tom with dark red stripes). Send names, genders, appearances, or whatever other suggestions you might have and I will love you forever!**

 **Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

 **Chapter 17**

Hollystep growled impatiently as she struggled through the snow. She had only a scrawny crow to show for her hunting efforts, but it was better than nothing. It had been a moon since they had returned from the mountains, and whitecough had seized ThunderClan's camp. Already Cloudtail and Sandstorm were ill, as well as Spottedkit and Whitewing. The cats that were sick were confined to camp, leaving ThunderClan without two of its best hunters. _We can't afford to let this leaf-bare weaken us anymore._

The dark tabby pushed her way gratefully through the thorn tunnel, knowing that Thornclaw and Rainwhisker had ordered their apprentices to clear the snow from the center of the camp. They had done good work—the ThunderClan camp seemed to be the only place the snow didn't brush Hollystep's belly fur.

"Hollystep, there you are." Brambleclaw bounded from the Highledge to meet her at the fresh-kill pile, which consisted only of a squirrel. "Firestar wants to speak with you."

Hollystep dropped her crow and shook the snow from her pelt. "Alright. Is he in his den?"

The deputy nodded. "Don't get too close, he's been to see Whitewing and Spottedkit."

"Yes, Brambleclaw," she dipped her head respectfully and turned towards Firestar's den. ThunderClan's leader was nestled comfortably in his nest, his fur fluffed out against the chill in the air and his eyes bright.

"Hollystep, just the warrior I wanted to see." He beckoned her closer with a wave of his tail. "I wanted a word with you."

"Brambleclaw told me," the young warrior sat across from her leader at a comfortable distance and tucked her tail neatly around her paws. "What can I do for you?"

Firestar blinked proudly at her. "I've just had a word with Whitewing, and we've agreed it's about time Snowkit was made an apprentice. Would you still like to mentor him?"

A thrill shot through Hollystep, making her fur bristle in excitement. "Of course!" She exclaimed, jumping to her paws. "When will the ceremony be?"

Amusement glinted in her leader's green eyes. "Now, if you're ready."

"Yes, Firestar!"

The flame-pelted warrior stood stiffly and stretched. "I'll call for the Clan, then."

Hollystep bounced out of the den like a newly-named apprentice. _I'm going to be a mentor!_ She could see Ferncloud fussing over the white-furred kit outside the nursery as Firestar's voice rang out in the familiar summons.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." His strong yowl trailed into a small bought of coughing, but he shook it off as quickly as it started. Hollystep took a place near the front, her chest puffed out in pride.

"What's going on?" Rainwhisker's warm breath brushed her ear as he sat next to her.

"You'll see," Hollystep shivered in anticipation, pressing close against Rainwhisker as if to let him feel the excitement pulsing through her pelt.

"Today I've called you here for one of the most exciting duties I have as a leader. Snowkit, step forward." The big white kit rushed forward, nearly tripping over his gray paws. "From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Hollystep, Cloudtail trained you well, and you've shown yourself to be a warrior of great skill and determination; you will be his mentor."

Hollystep joined her new apprentice at the front of the gathered Clan and bent to touch noses with him. His amber eyes blazed more brightly than the sun, and another rush of pride shot through the new mentor.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan pressed around them and called him by his new name, distracted by the hardships of leaf-bare by the good news.

"Snowpaw," Sunpaw waved her tail at the newest apprentice. "Come make a nest in the apprentices' den!"

"May I?" Snowpaw blinked hopefully at Hollystep.

"Go on," she purred. "Once you're done, meet me by the thorn tunnel."

"Yes, Hollystep!"

"Congratulations!" Birchfall gave his sister a playful nudge as her apprentice scampered after Sunpaw and Fennelpaw. "You're going to make a great mentor."

Hollystep licked her brother's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be a mentor soon," she tried to sound encouraging. Birchfall shrugged. "Honestly I'm okay with waiting. Maybe one of Squirrelflight's litter."

"That's ages from now, though," Hollystep couldn't keep the shock from her voice. "Why not try to get Spottedkit or Nettlekit?"

The lighter tabby warrior rolled his eyes. "Not every cat wants to jump straight into mentoring," he teased her lightly. "Besides, I've already got to deal with you—I don't think I could handle mentoring Nettlekit on top of that!"

Hollystep swatted at her brother half-heartedly. "If you say so."

"Anyways, I'm off to see what I can catch before the sun goes down," Birchfall retreated with twitching whiskers. Hollystep was confused until Rainwhisker's warm, familiar scent wreathed around her.

"Congratulations," he purred, ducking to rasp his tongue across her ear. "You've definitely earned this."

"Thanks," Hollystep pressed her muzzle against Rainwhisker's shoulder. "I wish I could show him the territory today, but it's already past sunhigh, so I don't think we'll have time."

"There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow," Rainwhisker reminded her, his eyes flashing with laughter. "What will you have him do tonight?"

Hollystep thought for a moment before answering, "I think we'll work on his hunting crouch in the mossy hollow tonight. Tomorrow we'll start with a tour of the territory and then tend to the elders."

"Sounds good," the dark gray tom nodded. "Mind if Fennelpaw and I join you in the morning? Sunpaw's on the dawn patrol and Thornclaw wants Hazelpaw for battle training, so we've got hunting duty."

"Sure," Hollystep shrugged. "It could do him some good to watch Fennelpaw—he's shaping into a fine hunter." She spotted Snowpaw emerging from the apprentices' den. "There he is, looks like it's time to go." She flicked her tail across Rainwhisker's ears as she trotted to the thorn tunnel to wait for her apprentice. He scampered eagerly towards her, his tail fluffed out in excitement.

"What are we going to be doing, Hollystep?"

"I'm going to show you the training hollow, and we're going to see if we can't work on a hunting crouch." With a twitch of her ears, Hollystep led the way out of camp. Her whole body quivered. _I'm finally a mentor!_

* * *

"Snowpaw! Fennelpaw!" Hollystep flicked her ears irately as she stuck her head in the apprentices' den. "It's time for training!"

"Coming," Snowpaw yawned. Rolling her eyes, Hollystep backed out of their den to wait.

The dawn patrol had just left, Brambleclaw at its head and Spiderleg and Sunpaw just behind him. Rainwhisker was waiting at the thorn tunnel, his paws tucked comfortably beneath him and snow slowly gathering on his broad shoulders.

"They're coming," the dark tabby sighed as she approached.

"Good," Rainwhisker's eyes were bright. "Fennelpaw's not usually tardy—if I had to guess I'd have to say he's taking advantage of Snowpaw not knowing when to be awake."

Hollystep rolled her eyes. "He's always been a sly one." She sat next to her companion, warmth sparking through her as their fur brushed. It was welcome on such a snowy morning. As they watched, Snowpaw bounced out of the apprentices' den, followed by a less-enthusiastic Fennelpaw.

"It's just a border patrol," the dark tortoiseshell was explaining, his words followed by a disinterested yawn. "Hunting's much more fun."

"I'm glad you think so," Rainwhisker stood as he addressed the apprentices. "Because we're also going to try to pick up some fresh-kill while we're out. The Clan needs it desperately, and you're in charge of the elders today."

"I'll really get to hunt?" Snowpaw turned eager amber eyes to Hollystep.

"Of course you will," she snorted. "What else are you going to do with that hunting crouch we worked on yesterday?"

The white apprentice ducked his head sheepishly, but his momentary embarrassment didn't dull his excitement. "Let's go then!"

Hollystep took the lead as they left, heading towards the ShadowClan border. When they were in sight of the first border marking she raised her tail to make the patrol stop. "Alright Snowpaw," she beckoned him forward. "What can you smell?"

Snowpaw lifted his head and inhaled deeply. Moments later he wrinkled his nose and curled his lip, taking a pace backwards. "Pines," he reported. "And other cats—they don't smell familiar at all."

"Very good," Rainwhisker nodded. He angled his ears towards the stream. "That's the ShadowClan border."

"They're nothing but trouble," Fennelpaw spat scornfully. "They think the entire forest belongs to them."

"Through most of green-leaf and leaf-fall they tried to move our border," Hollystep added, narrowing her eyes and scanning the other side of the stream carefully. "But I don't think we'll have much to worry about with them for a while—I think they finally got tired of being defeated."

"Still," Rainwhisker mewed gravely. "You can never be too careful with ShadowClan."

Hollystep kicked dirt over the border as she were burying dirt before beckoning with her tail for them to keep going. "Keep your eyes forward," she advised, watching Snowpaw nod seriously and watch the trees ahead of them carefully. A soft gasp escaped his throat.

"Is that the lake?" He sounded awestruck. Hollystep couldn't blame him, she still remembered the wonder of seeing so much water for the first time. Through the leafless trees it was even easier to see, cold leaf-bare sunlight dancing across its shimmering blue surface. Little wind disturbed the water today, and the color reminded Hollystep suddenly of Rainwhisker's eyes.

"It is," she finally stammered, realizing that Snowpaw and Fennelpaw were both staring at her. "Come on, let's take a closer look." They continued forward until they were near the shore. Fennelpaw hung back at the edge of the trees, his ears pricked as he stared into a brittle thicket of brambles. _Probably after a mouse,_ Hollystep thought. When she stopped, Snowpaw stopped beside her.

"RiverClan is on the other side, right?" Snowpaw flicked his gray-striped tail towards the water.

"Yes." Hollystep glanced at him, watching with faint amusement as he tried to scent the far away Clan. "You won't be able to smell them today," she finally told him. "Do you know why that might be?"

Snowpaw snapped his mouth shut, then narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Hollystep heard the rustle of undergrowth, but didn't have to turn around to know Fennelpaw had made his catch. "The wind," Snowpaw finally meowed. "It's not blowing strongly today."

"Very good," Hollystep praised him. "Not only that, but we're upwind. The wind that _is_ blowing is carrying our scent to them, not the other way around."

"Oh," Snowpaw blinked, then tasted the air again. "I see, now."

Hollystep purred. "Let's keep moving. Maybe we'll stop and test that hunting crouch once we get to the ancient oak."

By then end of the day, Hollystep's spirits were soaring. Snowpaw was thoughtful and eager to learn, and seemed unfazed by Fennelpaw's snide comments. He had nearly caught a sparrow, and though he'd missed the mouse he'd been stalking, Hollystep managed to finish it off. They'd returned to the camp with prey for the elders and plenty of time to fetch them clean bedding. As the sun sank behind the horizon, Hollystep finally approached the fresh-kill pile. It was still pitifully small, but there was more than there had been the day before.

Hollystep started as Rainwhisker's pelt brushed hers. His fur was ruffled and matted with dust and snow. "Want to share?"

"Sure," the dark tabby picked up the magpie she'd been eyeing and led the way back to a comfortable spot outside the warriors' den. Ashfur and Spiderleg were sharing tongues nearby, while Cloudtail inhaled a bony mouse a few tail-lengths away. His tail curled as the two younger warriors settled down and began eating.

"Glad to see you two are getting on so well," the white warrior teased, his eyes narrowed playfully.

Hollystep flattened her ears, ready to spring to their defense but Rainwhisker let out a deep, rumbling purr. "You always were nosy," the dark gray warrior laughed.

Cloudtail snorted. "How do you think I got to be the best tracker in the Clan? Using my tail?"

"It's not like that," Hollystep mumbled, a frown overtaking her features. _Is it?_

"Sure it's not," her former mentor rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Hollystep, there's no shame in taking a few moons off to raise kits—we'll certainly need the warriors if ShadowClan starts heckling our border again come new-leaf."

The dark tabby choked on her mouthful of magpie then jumped to her paws, bristling furiously. "You've got the wrong idea if you think I'm going to give up my warrior duties to lay around in the nursery all day," she hissed vehemently.

"Easy," Rainwhisker didn't stand, but touched his nose to her shoulder.

Unwilling to be soothed, the dark tabby rounded on the gray tom. "Do you expect me to spend all my time in the nursery, too? Is that what you were hoping to gain out of this?" The anger burning in her chest flared when Rainwhisker's eyes shimmered with blatant amusement. Before she could call him out on it, he stood and slapped his tail over her mouth.

"No, Hollystep," he purred softly. "I never wanted to _gain_ anything out of this, except maybe to make you happy."

 _Make me happy?_ Hollystep heart was pounding in her chest. She could see it in his eyes now, as clearly as she had seen the sunlight dancing on the lake. "But Rainwhisker, I…"

"I don't care," he interrupted, "If you don't want kits. I love you exactly as you are."

Cloudtail made a show of gagging on his last bite of mouse. "Get a den," he snickered. Hollystep hardly heard him.

"Stupid furball," she finally choked out, pushing her muzzle into Rainwhisker's thick fur. She felt more than heard the purr that resonated in his chest as he ducked his head and gave her ears a couple of quick licks. "Are you sure you don't want to love some other cat? One that wants to have kits?"

"Positive." Rainwhisker sat down again his eyes glowing. "You're the only cat for me."

"But I want to be a leader someday," Hollystep objected. "What if…"

The dark gray warrior rolled his eyes. "Who's being a stupid furball now?" He touched his nose to hers. "Nothing will change the way I feel." His gaze smoldered into hers until finally, she sat next to him again, pressing close against his flank.

"You must have thistledown for a brain," she muttered at last. But she couldn't keep the joyous tremor from her voice. She felt as if she could make the Great Journey a thousand times as long as she had Rainwhisker at her side. _Is this what love is?_ For the slightest moment her mind flickered to Smokefoot, and the confession he made to her in the mountain. She couldn't bring herself to hate him now that she felt the strength of the emotion coursing through her own veins, but she knew even more certainly that she could never feel the same for the ShadowClan warrior. _My heart lies in ThunderClan._ She purred contently as she and Rainwhisker shared tongues in the soft light of dusk. _With Rainwhisker._


	18. Chapter 18

**GUYS! Long story short, my boyfriend had to move, right? But he couldn't find another place to stay that would allow his dog. So now I have a 6 month old, 50 pound puppy living with me.**

 **Did I mention that I have three cats?**

 **Yeah. Things are CRAZY right now. But I promise I'll keep updating as frequently as I can. This story as well as the others. Which reminds me, the third installment of "The Brightest Fire" and "Light in the Darkness" is up if any of you are interested in that continuation :D**

 **To my reviewers: I seriously love you. All of you. Especially those that review as I update and help me keep moving forward! Individual answers will start up again next chapter, promise!**

 **That should wrap up my babbling. Thanks again for reading and supporting! Here's chapter 18!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Hollystep narrowed her eyes as she watched Leafpool rush across the clearing to Firestar's den, a bundle of herbs clamped in her jaws. Snow hadn't fallen for nearly half a moon, and Cloudtail and Sandstorm had both been allowed to return to the warriors den two sunrises ago. As far as the tabby warrior knew, the only reason Whitewing and Spottedkit hadn't returned to the nursery yet was just to be certain Squirrelflight stayed as healthy as possible.

 _Has Firestar caught whitecough?_ The thought sent a ripple of anxiety through Hollystep. She forced the last few bites of her mouse down, finding it hard to swallow around the lump of apprehension growing in her throat.

"Hollystep," Dustpelt's gruff mew sounded from beside her as he exited the warriors' den. "Was that catmint Leafpool had?"

Hollystep shook her head helplessly. "I couldn't tell," she admitted. The dark tabby suddenly wished she'd paid closer attention. "You don't think Firestar's sick, do you?"

Her father fixed her with a comforting amber gaze. "Even if he is, he'll shake it soon enough. Leafpool's a brilliant medicine cat, and Firestar's still strong."

"I hope you're right," she murmured. Snowpaw emerged from the elders' den just as the sun reached its peak, bits of moss still clinging to his fur. "Snowpaw," she called him over as Dustpelt stalked across the clearing to the Highledge to speak with Brambleclaw.

"Yes, Hollystep?" The white apprentice looked as energetic as ever.

"Do the elders need anything else?"

Snowpaw shook his head. "Just fresh-kill," he amended after a thoughtful pause. "Will we be hunting today?"

Hollystep shook herself vigorously, trying to push aside her concern for Firestar. "Yes. Let's hurry, before the sun starts to set and it gets too cold out." She led the way out into the forest. New-leaf wasn't far away, she could almost taste it. But she knew that leaf-bare wasn't quite ready to release the forest yet.

"Alright," she beckoned Snowpaw forward. "Where should we hunt?"

Snowpaw frowned thoughtfully. "It's around sunhigh," the white apprentice murmured, "So prey will be coming out in the warmest part of the day. Maybe by a stream?"

"I'm the mentor here," Hollystep snorted. "I ask questions, you _answer_ them."

Snowpaw ducked his head, looking sheepish. "Sorry, Hollystep. We would probably have luck by a stream."

"Better," the young warrior sighed. "It's good to be thoughtful, but you've got to trust your instincts." She led the way slowly towards the WindClan border, her ears pricked and jaws parted. As they neared the WindClan border she raised her tail for her apprentice to stop. The dark tabby crouched low to the ground, tasting vole on the air and trying to pinpoint the prey's location.

"There," Snowpaw hissed softly, flicking his ears towards a clump of dead ferns.

Hollystep nodded minutely and crept forward. When she was just close enough, she sprang, catching the vole between her paws and finishing it off with a bite to the neck. She turned back in time to see Snowpaw giving chase to a squirrel. She buried her vole to retrieve on their way back and followed him more slowly. She caught up just in time to see her apprentice take down the squirrel a couple of tail-lengths away from the stream.

"Well done!" Hollystep called. She was surprised when her praise was echoed. She jerked her muzzle up, blinking incredulously across the border. A purr erupted from her chest as she recognized Thistlepaw racing towards the stream. Crowfeather followed more slowly, his tail-tip twitching irritably.

"Thistlepaw," Hollystep padded to the edge of the stream, wishing she could greet her friend more affectionately. The pale tabby's eyes glowed.

"Not anymore," she purred warmly. "It's Thistlewing now."

"You've been given your warrior name? That's great, Thistlewing, congratulations!" She watched as Crowfeather came to stand beside his former apprentice. Hollystep felt her whiskers twitching as their pelts brushed ever-so-slightly. "So that's how the prey's running, is it?"

Crowfeather flattened his ears, but the warmth in Thistlewing's eyes gave everything away. "Who's this?" Crowfeather ground out, obviously trying to change the subject.

Hollystep felt a flash of pride. "My apprentice, Snowpaw." The young white tom dipped his head respectfully to the WindClan warriors. "These are the WindClan cats that journeyed to the mountains with me and Brambleclaw: Crowfeather and Thistlewing."

"It's nice to meet you," Snowpaw meowed, his tone betraying nothing. Hollystep felt fresh pride swelling in chest at the approving look Crowfeather was giving her apprentice. It wasn't easy to gain even that much from the ill-tempered warrior.

"Anyway," Hollystep continued. "It was good to see you both, but we've got elders to feed. See you at the Gathering?"

"Of course," Thistlewing agreed energetically. "See you, Hollystep!"

Snowpaw murmured a quick farewell and followed Hollystep back into the shelter of the trees. "Was that okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Of course it was," snorted Hollystep with a roll of her eyes. "Did you cross the border? Did they?"

"Well, no…" The worry in his eyes lingered.

"As long as they're not trying to take our territory, there's nothing wrong with greeting patrols from other Clans. Mind you, ShadowClan would sooner steal the pelt off your back than exchange news." She padded briskly away from the border. "Now, unless _you_ think Longtail will be satisfied with just one squirrel, we should probably get back to hunting."

Snowpaw managed to add a sparrow to their catch, but it seemed after that their luck was out. As the soft light of dusk started to envelop the snowy forest, Hollystep called their hunt to a close. They retrieved their fresh-kill and plodded wearily back to the camp.

"Been hunting?"

Hollystep turned to see Rainwhisker hurrying towards them, Fennelpaw hard on his tail. The dark tortoiseshell apprentice carried two mice. "We have. Snowpaw's shaping into a fine hunter."

Rainwhisker's eyes glowed as he pressed his muzzle against hers in an affectionate greeting. "So I see," he purred. "You've had better luck than us, that's for sure. We were about to come back to camp empty-pawed when Fennelpaw caught these mice."

Hollystep grunted a small agreement as she led way back into camp. Fennelpaw and Snowpaw broke away to bring the elders their evening meal, and Hollystep walked more slowly to the fresh-kill pile. _Something's not right._ All around them, their Clan-mates were huddled in groups, murmuring to each other and flicking anxious glances towards the Highledge.

"Want to share?" Hollystep hardly heard Rainwhisker's voice as she saw Leafpool slip quickly out of Firestar's den and to the medicine den.

She flicked her ears in an absent-minded agreement before stalking across to the warriors' den, where Birchfall and Ashfur were talking with their heads bent close together. "What's going on?" The demand left her throat as a hoarse growl.

Birchfall turned a darkened amber gaze to his sister. "Nothing good," muttered the lighter tabby. "Firestar's caught greencough. Leafpool started treating him for whitecough this morning when he became fevered, but Whitewing said it's come on so suddenly there's hardly anything to be done but pray."

Flattening her ears in frustration, Hollystep did just that. _StarClan, don't you try to take Firestar away from us yet! I'm not nearly done showing him what a great leader I can become._ Silent prayers aside, the dark tabby sat down beside her brother with a huff. Rainwhisker joined them shortly, a vole in his jaws.

"Brightheart told me at the fresh-kill pile," Rainwhisker nudged the vole towards Hollystep, but her eyes were locked on the entrance of Firestar's den. "Mousefur thinks it will freeze tonight; it'll be hard for even Firestar to shake greencough if he's not kept warm."

"Surely Sandstorm is with him?"

Ashfur shook his head. "Leafpool has sent Sandstorm away, she's in the warriors' den right now. We can't afford for another cat to catch it, we've done far too well this leaf-bare to start losing warriors now."

Frustrated at how helpless she was in this situation, Hollystep started tearing into the vole. Rainwhisker licked her shoulder soothingly. _As if_ that's _going to help Firestar!_ She was torn between the desires to claw his ears or bury her muzzle in his warm gray fur. She settled for grooming his ruffled pelt as he ate his share of the vole more graciously, using quick, rough licks that still betrayed her boiling temper despite the loving intentions behind the gesture. For his part, Rainwhisker didn't seem to mind letting her take out her frustrations on his messy fur; no matter how fierce the tabby warrior could be, he knew that she had inherited Ferncloud's cleanliness. Only once his stormy gray pelt shone in the last lingering sunlight did Hollystep cease her work.

"Let's get some sleep," Ashfur finally sighed, standing and stretching. "We won't do any cat any good if we're too tired to do our duties tomorrow."

"I guess you're right," Hollystep glanced one last, frustrated glance at Firestar's den before standing and giving herself a rough shake.

Rainwhisker stood beside her, letting Ashfur and Birchfall slip into the warriors' den before ducking his head to press his muzzle against hers. "You're taking the dawn patrol tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Hollystep lashed her tail. "I _know_ that means I need to rest, that doesn't make it any easier!"

With an amused purr, Rainwhisker brushed his tail across her muzzle. "That's not what I was going to say." He rasped his tongue across her ear. "I was going to offer to go with you."

Hollystep shook her head, finding her whiskers twitching despite herself. "Thanks, Rainwhisker." She brushed past the gray warrior affectionately. "Maybe… Maybe we can leave Fennelpaw and Snowpaw here to tend to the elders in the morning." With one last playful flick of her tail across his nose, Hollystep retreated to her nest, aware of Rainwhisker's warm laughter just behind her.

It was just past moonhigh when Hollystep woke again with a sudden jerk of her paws and a soft gasp. A rustle nearby drew her weary attention. Standing stiffly, Hollystep narrowed her eyes at the shadowy shape pushing its way out of the warriors' den. She followed quietly, knowing she'd be unable to go back to sleep.

"Brambleclaw?" The moonlight illuminated the deputy's dark tabby pelt, as she was sure it illuminated her own.

The broad-shouldered warrior started, then turned with a knowing sigh. "Hollystep, I should have known."

"Did something happen?" Her eyes flicked to Firestar's den. She didn't miss the shadows in Brambleclaw's eyes. "It's Firestar, isn't it?"

After the slightest pause, the big tabby shook his head. "Come with me."

Hollystep dipped her head in a small nod and followed him across the clearing. They went directly to Firestar's den, not even bothering to ask for entrance. Leafpool was inside, though it was hard for even Hollystep to distinguish her scent from the heavy scent of greencough in the den.

"Good, you're here." Leafpool hesitated, her eyes betraying her concern with Hollystep's presence.

"Brambleclaw?" Firestar's meow was a hoarse whisper. Hollystep felt a flicker of panic, until Firestar's dull green gaze met her own concerned amber eyes. "And Hollystep. I'm glad you're both here. You can go now, Leafpool. I'm sure the fever will break come dawn." The medicine cat didn't look convinced, but she left nevertheless.

"I want to give you both a dose of catmint in the morning," Leafpool tossed the words over her shoulder. "If I don't see you before the dawn patrol goes out there will be a reckoning."

As she left, Firestar beckoned them both closer with a weak wave of his tail. "It's alright," he rasped. "The sickness will leave me soon. Both of you come closer. It's cold in here, and I wouldn't dare wake Sandstorm just to warm my pelt."

Exchanging an amused glance with Brambleclaw, Hollystep obliged, settling as close to Firestar's nest as she thought was respectful. Brambleclaw was close enough to share tongues with their leader.

After a moment of silence, save the steady scrape of Brambleclaw's tongue through Firestar's fur, Hollystep couldn't take it anymore. "This isn't your last life, is it?"

The exclamation even surprised her; she was even more surprised when Firestar let out an uneven purr. "No, it isn't my last life, Hollystep." He let out a heavy sigh. "This will be my fourth."

"The fourth you've lost?" Brambleclaw seemed bewildered. "I thought you'd only lost two…"

Firestar chuckled. "I lost one to Scourge in the old forest."

"When we battled BloodClan," Brambleclaw shuddered. "I remember it well."

"Dustpelt told me stories," Hollystep put in quietly. "Ferncloud always asked him not to, but he said if we wanted to be great warriors we couldn't shy away from tragedy."

"He's not wrong," Firestar coughed. Hollystep felt it may have been another weak attempt at a laugh. "The third was the one I lost just before the Great Journey, when we helped rescue ShadowClan from their camp."

Brambleclaw tilted his head. "So when did you lose the second?"

Their leader's eyes sparked. "Remember that time, not long after you became a warrior? When Sandstorm and I left for a while? I lost the second on that journey."

A thoughtful silence filled the cave. Firestar's breath rattled in the silence like dead tree branches in a fierce wind. Hollystep let herself scoot closer, pressing her dark tabby pelt against Firestar's heaving flank. With Brambleclaw on his other side, there was no way their leader was cold.

"You know, Dustpelt and I never saw eye to eye."

Hollystep snickered. "He's told me. That doesn't mean he doesn't respect you though, he thinks you're a great leader. We all do."

"I'm glad," Firestar croaked. His voice was growing weaker by the moment. "You're so much like him, but you're a lot like Ferncloud, too." He fell into a fit of coughing, and Brambleclaw tried to soothe him with brisk licks across his shoulder. Slowly, he continued, "I'm glad you're both here. Thank you for sitting with me. If you don't mind, would you stay for a while? I'm going to rest, and you've made my nest quite warm."

"Of course," Brambleclaw murmured. Hollystep echoed him softly, making herself comfortable to stay, but not so comfortable that she would doze off. In a number of heartbeats, Firestar's broken breaths had settled into a fitful doze. As the moonlight faded out of the den, a sudden chill filled the air. Hollystep flashed Brambleclaw a panicked glance, but the big tabby was completely calm.

"He's with StarClan," he murmured. "Soon he'll return to us, cured of greencough and ready to lead again."

Hollystep shivered. She could nearly see the starry pelts of their warrior ancestors pressing around them; feel their shimmering pelts brushing her own. _Is losing a life always this peaceful?_ She watched Firestar's still body with mingled awe and distress. "It's nearly dawn," Hollystep exhaled, her breath coming out in clouds.

Firestar started suddenly, sending Hollystep scrambling to her paws. Slowly, he sat up, looking as if he were waking from a deep sleep. "You both stayed." His tone was warm, though his words slurred slightly together. "No leader could ask for more. You can go now," he added, his whiskers twitching as he caught Hollystep glancing at the den entrance. "Don't forget to see Leafpool before you leave for the dawn patrol."

"Yes, Firestar. I wouldn't dare forget." She bowed her head respectfully and backed out of the den. The sun wasn't quite rising, but the sky was graying quickly. Try as she might to focus, Hollystep struggled to even keep a conversation with Rainwhisker as they travelled the length of the ShadowClan border.

 _Leaf-bare is nearly over, but ThunderClan has been weakened by cold and sickness. I can't help but to feel like there will be trouble…_ She remembered vividly the chill that filled the air when Firestar's breathing had stopped, and the memory sent a chill through her bones. _And whatever the trouble is, it's going to come soon._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I'M BACK!**

 **Chapter 19**

Hollystep jumped to her paws panting, her dark tabby pelt matted with dirt and decorated by scraps of moss. "Excellent," she shook herself, though she knew her efforts would be in vain. It wasn't even sunhigh yet, and she knew Snowpaw had more than enough energy to keep going. Her apprentice was in no better shape, his white fur stained brown by their battle training.

"How are you so fast?" Snowpaw trotted back to the center of the mossy hollow, ready for the next round.

"Because I'm not a great lump of fur like you," the tabby snickered as she joined her apprentice. "Cats that are smaller than you are always going to be faster than you—you just have to be smart enough to know how to beat them anyway."

Snowpaw frowned thoughtfully, then nodded. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's try it again."

It was true. Snowpaw was growing bigger by the day. He was already a little bigger than her, and Hollystep didn't doubt for a moment that he would grow as big as Brambleclaw or Blackstar. Their rigorous training through leaf-bare had made them both stronger, and Hollystep didn't plan to let up now that the first thaw of new-leaf had arrived.

"Good," they broke apart for what felt like the hundredth time as the sun reached its peak, and Hollystep sank onto her haunches. "Looks like it's time you started your hunting assignment."

Snowpaw shook himself vigorously. "Alright! What's the assignment?"

Hollystep flicked her tail towards the lake. "Head towards the lake. Catch as much as you can between here and there and on the way back. Tonight Sunpaw and Fennelpaw are tending the elders, so your catch will go straight to the fresh-kill pile along with Hazelpaw's. This thaw brought life back to the forest, we need to take advantage now in case the forest has one last freeze in store for us."

"Yes, Hollystep." The white apprentice dipped his head obediently, though his whiskers twitched in amusement. "Will you be hunting as well?"

Hollystep frowned. "Of course I will. You don't still need me to hold your paw, do you?"

"With Rainwhisker?"

Hollystep let out a mock-snarl and leapt at her apprentice. He fled the training hollow laughing, his tail high as Hollystep landed a glancing blow on his haunches. "Go hunt, you nosy apprentice! You're worse than Cloudtail!" With a roll of her eyes, Hollystep padded after him, veering left after a couple of pawsteps to head towards the WindClan border. She slowed her pace as she sank into hunting crouch, her ears pricked and eyes alert as she scanned the fresh green undergrowth for signs of prey. As much as she loved the rich colors and cool air of leaf-fall, the tiny blooms that lined her path filled Hollystep with hope. They had made it through a bitter leaf-bare, now they could focus on growing strong and adding more warriors to their ranks.

She narrowed her eyes at a rustling clump of grass, easily picking out the scent of mouse as she pulled herself closer. She bunched her muscles, wiggled her haunches, and at the last possible moment pounced on the unsuspecting mouse. _Thank you, StarClan, for the life of this mouse and the bounty of new-leaf. You only know how badly we need it._ Hollystep buried her catch to collect later and continued down the trail. She managed to bring down a magpie and another mouse before she neared the WindClan border. Close to the border, she chased a squirrel into a tree where she caught it just before it escaped her. She was about to jump back down when she saw the ferns trembling.

"WindClan's been quiet all leaf-bare," Hollystep recognized Spiderleg's voice. "Do you think RiverClan is giving them trouble?"

Thornclaw padded out of the undergrowth first, his eyes dark and serious. Before he could answer, Hazelpaw trotted out of the bracken beside him, his chin and tail high. "Or maybe _they're_ giving _RiverClan_ trouble."

Though he rolled his eyes, Thornclaw humored his apprentice. "And what makes you think that?"

Spiderleg snorted skeptically. "Yeah, what reason does Onestar have to make trouble with RiverClan?"

"Think about it!" Hazelpaw insisted. He lashed his tail energetically as he continued, "Onestar helped us with the badger attack, and then saw how strongly we still defended our borders against ShadowClan. They _know_ better than to use our border to show the other Clans how strong they are. But Barkface has always said he longs to access the herbs that grow in the marshy land by Horseplace, hasn't he? How better to show that WindClan is strong than by reclaiming land RiverClan swept out from under their noses moons ago?"

"He could have a point." Hollystep felt a flash of satisfaction as the entire patrol started and spun to face the tree she was in. She jumped down and landed softly near her Clan-mates. "Onestar has been itching to prove how strong WindClan is under his command."

"Still," though he didn't look convinced, Thornclaw's features adopted a thoughtful frown. "I can't imagine them starting a war with RiverClan over a few plants."

Spiderleg had switched sides. "You mean to tell me," he drawled sarcastically, "that Firestar wouldn't authorize a few border raids if Leafpool needed herbs that grew in ShadowClan's territory?"

Hazelpaw looked ready to burst with excitement, his green eyes glowing. "Does that mean we'll get to fight soon?"

"I doubt it," Hollystep snorted. "Onestar is far too proud to ask our assistance in his show for power, and RiverClan would sooner give up their land than come all the way around the lake to ask for our help."

"Hollystep's right," growled Thornclaw. "Whatever may—or may not—be going on along their border is no concern of ours."

There was no hiding the disappointment in Hazelpaw's eyes, and Hollystep couldn't say she blamed him. She wanted peace in the forest, but there was nothing that could compare to the adrenaline of a good fight. Collecting her squirrel, she mewed a quick goodbye and set off to retrieve the rest of her catch. When she padded into the camp she was pleased to see the fresh-kill pile nearly overflowing, and Snowpaw play-fighting with Fennelpaw outside the apprentices' den. She deposited her catch, keeping the magpie for herself and picking out two plump mice for Rainwhisker. Fresh-kill in her jaws, she joined Birchfall near the warriors' den, where he was just settling down with a juicy vole.

"Good hunting?" His amber eyes were bright.

Hollystep purred warmly at her brother. "Brilliant. I'll always prefer leaf-fall, but I have to admit I'm glad to see new-leaf."

"So is Squirrelflight," Birchfall cast an amused, though sympathetic, glance towards the nursery. Just outside Squirrelflight was tearing into a rabbit that Brambleclaw had brought her. Her flanks were so heavily rounded Hollystep was surprised Leafpool was letting her leave the nursery.

"Surely she's due soon?" Hollystep stammered, bewildered.

Birchfall shrugged. "Leafpool said it's hard to tell because it's a big litter."

"Three?" Hollystep guessed, tilting her head and examining Squirrelflight as best as she could from her position.

"My guess is five."

"Hm." Deep in thought, Hollystep started plucking feathers from her magpie. The apprentices had cleaned out all of the brittle leaf-bare moss and filled every den with fresh bedding. She was glad to have soft moss and bracken in her nest again, but she'd lost her collection of feathers and had to start from scratch again.

"Are those for me?" Rainwhisker's hopeful meow startled Hollystep out of her thoughts.

"They are." She pushed the two mice towards him. "You'd better be glad I saved them for you, too," the dark tabby added. "I've lost count of how many times Birchfall's tried to snag one—not to mention the way Brambleclaw's been staring at them like there aren't any more in the fresh-kill pile."

Rainwhisker purred and licked her ear. "They look great," he rumbled. "I don't blame any cat for wishing they'd gotten to them first." He stretched out next to Hollystep and started nibbling on the first mouse.

"I thought you'd just been out hunting," Birchfall swiped his tongue around his jaws as he swallowed a morsel of vole. "What took you so long to make it back?"

"We found another fox trap," the gray warrior mewed grimly. "Dustpelt put the end of a stick in it and it snapped shut faster than you can say 'mouse.'"

Hollystep shuddered, remembering how she'd found Snowpaw's mother killed in the jaws of a fox trap. "I guess you tried to see if the twolegs were actually on the trail of a fox?"

Rainwhisker nodded, his eyes dark with concern. "Yes. We found fresh tracks nearby and followed them. There's a den between the abandoned twoleg nest and the ShadowClan border."

Alarm flared in Hollystep's heart. "A den? In new-leaf?"

"You could smell the milk-scent from three fox-lengths away," Rainwhisker growled, answering the question Hollystep hadn't asked.

Birchfall sat up, looking more alert. "Surely we're going to do something about it?"

"Dustpelt went to tell Firestar about our patrol," the dark gray warrior stood and stretched, his meal reduced to a few bones. "He probably won't make an announcement about it until tomorrow morning, though."

"You're probably right," Hollystep admitted regretfully. "I'm going to sleep, then."

She entered just behind Rainwhisker, aware of Birchfall calling, "Right behind you!" as they retreated. Sleep came slow and unwillingly to Hollystep that night, and her dreams were haunted by the scent of fox.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Hollystep was slipping out of the warriors' den as Firestar's summons rang across the camp. She hurried across the clearing and settled into a spot between Spiderleg and Cloudtail.

"Is this about the fox?" She asked breathlessly, forcing aside the rumbling in her stomach.

Cloudtail scraped his claws against the ground. "I hope so," the white warrior growled.

When every cat had gathered, Firestar began his announcement. "As I'm sure you all know, yesterday Dustpelt's hunting patrol found another fox trap on our territory. After closing the trap, they tracked the fox to a den on our territory." Growls and furious hisses rippled through the clearing.

"Does it have kits?" Sorreltail's eyes were full of concern, but her tail lashed as if she'd like to chase the fox away herself. Beside her, Whitewing tucked her tail protectively around her two kits.

"Dustpelt?" Firestar beckoned the senior warrior forward with a wave of his tail.

"We could smell milkscent," the dark tabby rumbled. "We didn't see any kits, but we think she may be an expectant mother looking for a den to kit in."

"She'll have to find it somewhere else," Hollystep jumped to her paws, claws unsheathed. Similar exclamations and mews of agreement echoed her own.

After a thoughtful pause, Firestar dipped his head. "I agree. Ashfur, you'll still take the dawn patrol down the WindClan border. Take Brightheart and Spiderleg with you. Brambleclaw, you'll lead the patrol that will chase out the fox. Dustpelt and Rainwhisker will join you and show you where the den is. I also want Hollystep, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur to go."

Fennelpaw turned a dismayed look to Rainwhisker, who only shook his head. Hollystep sighed. Of all cats, Rainwhisker should have known his apprentice wouldn't back down so easily. The dark tortoiseshell tom stood, his tail lashing. "What about me?"

Confused, Firestar blinked. "Did you want to join that hunting patrol?"

"No," Fennelpaw ground out. "Rainwhisker is my mentor—can't I go with _his_ patrol to chase out the fox?"

"I would like to go, too." Snowpaw added with a cautious glance at Hollystep.

Firestar seemed conflicted until Brambleclaw shrugged. "I don't think it would be a problem." He glanced at Firestar and continued, "We'll already have a patrol six warriors strong, and it would be a good learning experience for them."

Snowpaw and Fennelpaw exchanged an excited glance, their tails standing straight up as Firestar nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright then," their leader finally meowed. "I think that settles all of the patrols for the day. Be careful until we have a positive report from Brambleclaw's patrol."

Hollystep trotted to Brambleclaw's side, her tail-tip flicking restlessly. "Let's go," she urged the deputy. "If we wait much longer it'll be sound asleep in its den!"

"Don't get your tail in a knot," Rainwhisker's amused mew sounded beside her. "Its den isn't going anywhere, we should be as careful as we can."

Hollystep snorted, but fell back without further complaint. She beckoned Snowpaw to her with a flick of her ear. "Listen up," she meowed as they trotted through the forest. "A lot of the moves we've worked on for badgers can be used on foxes, too—but you have to remember that foxes look like dogs and behave like cats. They'll be fast, and their teeth are much bigger than ours."

"So what's the best approach?" Snowpaw inquired eagerly, his eyes wide with adrenaline.

"Wherever its teeth _aren't_ ," Fennelpaw snickered.

Hollystep rolled her eyes. "I hate to say it but Fennelpaw is right. No matter what happens stay away from its muzzle."

"Its paws and legs are a good target," Cloudtail called back. "But just as much as its teeth you have to watch out for its claws."

"We're getting close," Dustpelt hissed.

The patrol slowed, all ears pricked and eyes alert. Hollystep could smell the milk-scent already. Dustpelt called the patrol to a halt with a wave of his tail. As cautiously as if she were creeping up on a shrew, Hollystep moved to crouch between her father and Brambleclaw.

"I don't think the fox is home," she hissed under her breath. She could see the tunnel it was making its den in, but the scent wasn't nearly as strong as it should have been.

"I think she's right," Brambleclaw murmured. "What do you think, Cloudtail?"

The white warrior nodded minutely. "She's not here."

"Are we going to follow her trail?" Brackenfur's voice was deceptively calm.

Dustpelt shook his head. "We'll lay an ambush here," he decided firmly. "If we attack it in the forest it'll just run back here. We have to let it know that this den isn't safe for its kits."

Hollystep's tail curled in anticipation. "I'll get in the tree," she offered. "And attack from above."

"Good idea," Brambleclaw nodded. "Brackenfur will go with you. Rainwhisker and Dustpelt, stay here. Fennelpaw and Snowpaw, get in the brambles over there, and Cloudtail and I will climb the tree across from the den."

Orders given, the ThunderClan warriors split up. Hollystep climbed deftly to one of the lower branches of the tree, Brackenfur on her tail. They didn't have to wait long. Only a coupled moments after they took their postitions, the stench of fox drifted to Hollystep on the breeze. She flicked her ears to get Brackenfur's attention, and they both sank into ready crouches.

The fur along Hollystep's spine stood on end as the creature's triangular face appeared through the undergrowth. It walked with a slow gate, its stomach round with unborn kits. _You'll have to find a new nursery!_ Despite Brackenfur's experience, Hollystep felt Brambleclaw's eyes on _her_. Taking the hint, she scooted a little closer to the edge of the branch. Brackenfur accepted her lead with the tiniest dip of his head. Just before the fox bent to crawl into its den, Hollystep let out a vicious caterwaul.

"Now!"

She and Brackenfur fell on the fox with their claws unsheathed. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw swarmed down their tree and Rainwhisker and Dustpelt exploded out of the undergrowth. With a pained howl, the fox spun, its jaws snapping at it tried vainly to keep every warrior back. Hollystep landed on its back—her balance was off center but she sank her claws in and held on anyway. As it spun and snapped at her Clan-mates, Hollystep lunged forward and clamped her teeth down on the fox's soft ear. It snarled and shook itself fiercely, sending Hollystep tumbling to the ground. Winded, the dark tabby staggered to her paws.

Despite having the advantage, the warriors were struggling. Blood matted Cloudtail's long fur, and Hollystep could see a long scratch on Brackenfur's flank. Spitting out a mouthful of blood and fox fur, Hollystep launched herself back into the fray. She shoved Fennelpaw out of the way of the fox's teeth and slashed at its muzzle.

"I'm the one that took a bite out of your ear," she hissed furiously. "Keep your eyes on me!" She reared onto her hind legs to keep lashing at its nose. The fox snapped its jaws, getting more frustrated every time Hollystep managed to evade its sharp teeth. Without warning, in pounced. Hollystep let out a startled cry as it sailed clear over her.

"Hollystep, look out!"

Before she could move, she felt a flash of white hot pain as the fox gripped her scruff in its teeth. The fox shook its head, sending stars to Hollystep's eyes as she was shaken vigorously from side to side. With its mouth occupied, Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker attacked with renewed. As suddenly as it had snatched her, the fox dropped Hollystep and turned tail. It fled yelping, Snowpaw and Fennelpaw hot on its heels.

"Are you alright?" Rainwhisker asked breathlessly. Despite the blood welling out of a bite on his shoulder, his blue eyes were filled only with concern.

"Yeah," Hollystep coughed. She forced herself to her paws. "What about you? That looks like a nasty bite on your shoulder."

"You should see your scruff," Cloudtail snorted. Hollystep rolled her eyes, but Brambleclaw spoke before she could fire off a retort.

"You all fought brilliantly," he rumbled. "Brackenfur, wait here for the apprentices—make sure they chased it all the way out of our territory. We'll go make our report."

Hollystep fell in step beside Rainwhisker as they trudged back to camp. Her veins sung with their victory, but every step sent a burning pain through the wound on the back of her neck.

"It's not that bad, is it?" She muttered, almost hoping Rainwhisker wouldn't hear.

The gray warrior's whiskers twitched. "Don't be surprised if Leafpool orders you to stay in camp for a day or two."

"That's just fantastic." The tabby she-cat lashed her tail. Rainwhisker sighed, but didn't dare try to comfort the independent warrior.

Firestar was waiting for them beneath the high ledge. "How did it go?" He called, his eyes raking the patrol and taking in every injury.

"Well," Brambleclaw reported. "Brackenfur and the apprentices are making sure it's left our territory."

Their leader's eyes warmed. "Good. Go have your wounds seen to. I'll make the announcement at dusk."

Even though Rainwhisker had warned her, Hollystep felt a fresh wave of irritation when Leafpool tutted under breath and shook her head. "You'll have to stay in camp for a few days, Hollystep. I want to keep a close eye on this wound."

 _Fantastic._ The dark tabby rolled her eyes towards StarClan. Her bad mood dissolved almost as soon as it settled over her as Ferncloud nosed her way through the bramble screen.

"Leafpool," she purred. "It's time—Squirrelflight it kitting!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This update is coming out a little sooner than expected because the chapter just kind of ended on its own... bleh. I'm iffy on this chapter, simply because a lot happens in under 2,000 words and that just... blah. Oh well. The things that happen are important, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if its wayyyy shorter than the one before it xD**

 **MY REVIEWERS**

 **To everyone who has reviewed the past chapters and not gotten an individual answer: I am sosososososososooooo sorry pleaseforgiveme! I will do better. I promise. PROMISE. Please don't stop loving me.**

 **Pandean: Thank you for still loving me! I'm so glad I'm still getting reviews and feedback from you! I hope you like who I chose to mentor Nettlekit :3**

 **NOW on with the story (:**

Chapter 20

Hollystep sighed. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing she was deaf. _The wound isn't even that bad._ She cast a baleful glare towards the source of her discomfort—the nursery. Spottedkit and Nettlekit were play-fighting with Snowpaw outside while yowl after yowl rang from the entrance and echoed through the hollow. Brambleclaw had been ordered out of camp for fear of him pacing a hole into well-trodden ground, and Firestar had gone with him, unable to listen to the wails of his kit as she brought her own kits into the world.

 _Never._ Hollystep rested her chin on her front paws with a seething sigh. _Not in a million seasons._

She glared at her brother as the lighter tabby took a piece of fresh-kill from the pile, almost wishing he and his cheerfully waving tail would catch fire under her hot amber gaze as he approached her. "How are you so chipper?"

Birchfall blinked. "You haven't heard?"

"Apparently not." Another yowl from the nursery set Hollystep's fur bristling.

"Whitewing's kits are going to be apprenticed tomorrow."

The darker tabby brightened. "Were you chosen to mentor one?"

Birchfall shook his head. "No. Didn't we already have this talk? I can hardly stand you most days—what would I do if I had to mentor Nettlekit?"

Hollystep rolled her eyes. Her paws prickled with discomfort as another pained screech escaped the nursery. Birchfall ate quietly, his amber eyes watching Hollystep carefully. Finally, he licked the last morsels from his jaws and spoke. "It's frustrating for all of us."

Hollystep flicked her ear impatiently. "What is?"

"Not being able to help Squirrelflight. We're warriors, not mice, but there's nothing we can do to help her right now." He rested his tail on Hollystep's shoulder. "She's strong, and Leafpool is a great medicine cat. Everything is going to be fine."

Try as she might, Hollystep couldn't bring herself to protest her brother's comforting words. She only shrugged his tail from her shoulder and rested her chin on her paws again. With a sigh, the lighter tabby warrior began grooming his sister's ruffled pelt. Hollystep let him, closing her eyes and sending a quick prayer to StarClan. _Don't you dare take Squirrelflight from us—or a single one of her kits!_

When she opened her eyes again, Hollystep realized she'd dozed off. The sun was setting. She sat up suddenly, her eyes snapping to the nursery. She pricked her ears, angling them forward and straining to hear. A sense of comfort washed over her when she heard the faint mewls and squeaks of newborn kits.

"Nice nap?" Spiderleg greeted her with a wave of his tail as he settled down outside the warriors' den to eat. "You should go see the kits," he urged her without waiting for a reply. "There's four. _Four_!"

 _We were both wrong,_ Hollystep thought with a quiet snicker. She stretched stiffly as she stood and thanked StarClan that the pain in her neck had faded to a dull throb. As cautiously as she would creep up on a mouse, Hollystep padded towards the nursery. Sandstorm slipped out as she approached.

"They're beautiful," she told Hollystep, pride kindling in her green eyes. Hollystep didn't say anything as she entered the nursery. Brambleclaw's purr filled the warm den, and his eyes lit up as he saw Hollystep.

"Come to see ThunderClan's newest warriors?" He looked as if he would burst as Hollystep bent to peer into Squirrelflight's nest.

"Do they have names?" She inquired, keeping her voice a low whisper.

"Yes," answered Squirrelflight drowsily. "Brambleclaw will tell you."

The deputy nodded importantly and touched his tail-tip to the biggest kit, a tom with his father's dark tabby pelt. "This is Dusk-kit." Next was a she-kit with dappled tortoiseshell and white fur, "Speckledkit," beside her was a smaller she-kit with dark ginger fur, "Littlekit," and finally a pale ginger tom with darker ginger stripes decorating his fur, "and Redkit."

"Good names," Hollystep acknowledged with a nod. _Will Snowpaw be a warrior in time for me to mentor one?_ She drew her tongue over Squirrelflight's shoulder. "You did brilliantly," she offered softly.

"You would do brilliantly, too," Squirrelflight teased, her eyes flashing. Hollystep curled her lip.

"No thanks. Rainwhisker knows how I feel about kits."

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes. "You'll change your mind one day, Hollystep."

With a cross flick of her tail, Hollystep bit out a farewell and left. _Don't count on it._

When she emerged, Firestar was climbing the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Relieved to have something on her mind other than kits, Hollystep joined Ashfur and Sorreltail towards the front of the group. "Apprentice ceremony?" She inquired.

"Yep," Sorreltail's tail curled in delight. "I hope whoever Firestar chose is ready!"

Hollystep glanced at Ashfur, who looked about as proud as Brambleclaw. _So which one will he be mentoring?_ She watched as the two kits bounced to the front of the Clan.

"Today, we have much to celebrate," Firestar began warmly. "Squirrelflight's kitting was a success, and now, we welcome two kits as apprentices." He turned his bright green gaze to the kits. "Spottedkit, from this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Ashfur, you did a great job with Birchfall, and you are beyond ready for your second apprentice. Pass on all you know to young Spottedpaw." Ashfur stepped forward and touched noses with the black and white she-cat, then led her aside.

"Nettlekit," Firestar continued. The black she-cat tilted her chin up proudly. _What I wouldn't give to mentor her as well!_ "From this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Nettlepaw. Dustpelt, you have been without an apprentice since Squirrelflight took her warrior name. Pass on all of your courage and wisdom to young Nettlepaw." As Dustpelt touched noses with his new apprentice, her eyes flashed defiantly. _He's going to shred her!_

"Spottedpaw! Nettlepaw!" Snowpaw was among the first to greet his adoptive sisters, purring loudly as he congratulated them. Hollystep joined in the cheers, though fatigue was catching up with her again. Whatever Leafpool had given her was certainly keeping her down. As the cheers died down the tabby she-cat slipped into the warriors' den and sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Alright, you're good to go." Though she seemed reluctant, Leafpool's tone was certain as she stepped away from inspecting Hollystep's wound. "There's no reason you can't go to the Gathering tonight."

Hollystep rolled her shoulders appreciatively. "Good," she growled. "And what about training? Birchfall can't watch Snowpaw for me forever."

"It should be fine," the medicine cat sighed, exasperated. "Just go easy on the battle training for a few days."

"Great!" Hollystep jumped to her paws. "Thanks, Leafpool!" Her head and tail high, Hollystep shouldered her way out of the screen of brambles.

"What did Leafpool say?" Whitewing called. She had also been chosen to go to the Gathering, and was already waiting near the thorn tunnel.

"All clear," Hollystep announced.

"Good," Dustpelt nodded. "The moon's nearly up, as soon as Firestar comes down from the Highledge we're leaving."

Hollystep waited impatiently, her tail flicking. She had been confined in camp for three agonizingly long days, and she couldn't think of a better way to stretch her legs than going to a Gathering. Soon, Firestar emerged from his den and padded to the thorn tunnel. He raised his tail to gather his warriors and led the way out of camp. They ran through the forest with their tails high and shoulders relaxed. New-leaf had already started to strengthen ThunderClan. Their pelts were sleek and glossy, and their muscles rippled easily as they ran. _ThunderClan is certainly making a strong showing,_ Hollystep thought smugly. _Four new kits, two new apprentices, and strong, well-fed warriors. The other Clans won't be quick to start trouble along our borders._

With every ounce of patience she had, Hollystep hung back and let Hazelpaw and Snowpaw cross the tree-bridge before her. She followed her apprentice closely, aware of Birchfall's breath on her tail.

"Only RiverClan," Brambleclaw observed as Hollystep landed on the shore.

Hollystep tasted the air. "They've brought a large patrol," she added, falling in step beside ThunderClan's deputy as they headed towards the main clearing. "They must have important news."

"Hawkfrost may tell us." As he mentioned him, Brambleclaw waved the RiverClan warrior towards them with his tail. He shouldered his way towards them with his head high.

"It's good to see you, Brambleclaw," Hawkfrost rumbled. His ice blue eyes raked critically over Hollystep. "And you're Hollystep, right?"

Hollystep dipped her head curtly. "I am."

"RiverClan's brought a large patrol," Brambleclaw pressed on, unaware of the chilling tension growing between his half-brother and Clan-mate. "Has something happened?"

Hawkfrost bowed his head. "Mistyfoot has gone to hunt with StarClan."

"Your deputy?" Hollystep blinked in disbelief. She'd only met the RiverClan deputy once, but she respected Mistyfoot's calm authority. "What happened?"

The great tabby lashed his tail. "We're not sure. We found her body on the WindClan border—I think Leopardstar intends to accuse WindClan of murdering her in their silly attempt to appear strong." There was scorn in his arctic eyes. She couldn't put her paw on it, but there was something else there, too. Something that set her on edge.

"She will be missed," Brambleclaw murmured. "Then does that mean…?" He looked at Hawkfrost as if he already knew.

"I'm the deputy now," the dark tabby confirmed.

"Congratulations!" Brambleclaw head-butted Hawkfrost's shoulder.

Hollystep echoed him unenthusiastically. _Why would WindClan kill Mistyfoot?_ She didn't get any time to think it through as ShadowClan rushed into the clearing, followed by WindClan. Firestar called for the Gathering to start.

Blackstar spoke first, announcing little. Firestar followed, proudly sharing the news of Squirrelflight's kitting and the naming of their newest apprentices. Before Onestar could stand, Leopardstar has stepped forward.

"RiverClan comes bearing sad news. Mistyfoot is dead." Shocked yowls and murmurs of sorrow rippled through the crowd. "Our new deputy is Hawkfrost."

Hollystep felt a chill creep down her spine as the dark tabby stood and fixed Onestar with a frosty glare. "Mistyfoot's body was found on the WindClan border," he snarled. "Would you like to explain yourself?"

Chaos erupted in the clearing. Onestar hissed furiously as objections rose from his warriors. "WindClan had nothing to do with Mistyfoot's death, if that's what you think," he spat.

"She was murdered," Leopardstar growled. "Her wound matched that of a warrior's death blow."

"So you assume it was a WindClan warrior?" Crowfeather lashed his tail as he stood to challenge Leopardstar.

"Prove to me that it wasn't," the golden she-cat snarled. "You've been playing show and tell on our border for the past moon. Give me proof that you didn't kill my deputy or there will be war." She didn't wait for an answer, leaping from her perch and gathering her warriors with a flick of her tail. Hawkfrost stood at her shoulder, his head high and his eyes challenging any who looked his way.

"We're leaving, ThunderClan," Firestar's tense mew drew Hollystep's attention, and she reluctantly got to her paws and joined her Clan. _This isn't good,_ she thought darkly as she fell in step beside Whitewing. _This isn't good at all._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi again guys! Glad to be bringing you another update! YAY.**

 **Now. Before you read this, I just need you to know. I didn't plan on things happening this way, okay? It uh... It's not quite what I had in mind when I started the chapter so just... you know. Just... understand that I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you enjoy it anyway! I'm actually kind of proud of how it turned out, surprising myself and all that jazz. To my reviewers (I love you):**

 **Pandean: I thought she and Dustpelt would clash nicely, but she'd still be able to learn a lot from him :3**

 **Sierra: Things will be happening with Hawkfrost soon, but I can't disclose what just yet (as I'm still a bit undecided myself xD)**

 **Thank you guys so much!**

Chapter 21

Hollystep trudged towards the thorn tunnel practically drooling at the thought of getting into the shade of the hollow. Green-leaf had crept up on them, bringing with it long days and sweltering heat. Even as it was setting the sun cast a blistering beam through the forest. Hollystep had taken her patrol down WindClan's border, unsurprised to see that WindClan's markers were still faint. At the last Gathering warriors of WindClan and RiverClan alike bore the wounds of their ongoing dispute. It wasn't the fighting that unsettled Hollystep though—it was the cause. The dark tabby she-cat just couldn't imagine Onestar allowing one of his warriors to kill Mistyfoot. Something wasn't adding up, and Hollystep couldn't shake the feeling that it was right in front of her nose.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Let's hurry," Hollystep put on speed, knowing Brightheart and Spiderleg were just as excited for this particular Clan meeting. They made it just as the Clan was settling, and Hollystep wove through her Clan-mates to sit by Rainwhisker. The gray warrior's chest was puffed out, and his eyes were as full of pride as the lake was of water.

"Green-leaf is upon us," Firestar began, his pelt like fire in the last rays of sunlight. "And now more than ever, as tensions rise between WindClan and RiverClan, we have a need for warriors." Eager murmurs swept through the Clan as he continued, "And it's been brought to my attention that our three eldest apprentices are more than ready to take their warrior names." Their leader leapt down from the high-ledge to face the three apprentices as they stood before their Clan. Sunpaw quivered with joy, and beside her Hazelpaw's tail swept dust from side to side as it lashed. Fennelpaw was completely still, but his amber eyes blazed with the passion Hollystep remembered feeling on the day she was made a warrior. It was a passion she still felt every day—a passion she put towards becoming deputy.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Hazelpaw, Fennelpaw," his eyes met each of theirs as he spoke their names. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Hazelpaw looked ready to leap out of his fur.

"I do," Fennelpaw echoed, more quietly but more firmly. Sunpaw's voice followed his, soft and determined.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunpetal. StarClan honors your compassion and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He bent to touch his nose to her head, and she stretched to lick his shoulder respectfully before joining Brambleclaw.

"Hazelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hazelfang. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." When Hazelfang had moved to sit by Thornclaw, Firestar turned to Fennelpaw. Hollystep felt Rainwhisker sit a little taller, and she twined her tail with his.

"Fennelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fenneltail. StarClan honors your honesty and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." As soon as Fenneltail rasped his tongue over Firestar's shoulder Hollystep jumped to her paws.

"Fenneltail!" She yowled, as proud as if she had trained him herself. "Sunpetal! Hazelfang!"

The cheer was taken up immediately as the Clan pressed around their newest warriors to congratulate them.

"Honesty, huh?" Hollystep snickered, giving Rainwhisker's former apprentice an affectionate nudge. For once, Fenneltail didn't have a quick comeback. He only blinked warmly at Hollystep. Rainwhisker shouldered his mate aside to greet the young warrior, and Hollystep turned to Snowpaw.

"You know what this means, don't you?" She could see the ambition smoldering in his eyes.

"I'm next!"

* * *

Nearly a half-moon after the ceremony, green-leaf had still yielded no rain. The stream that marked WindClan's border had dried to a trickle, and the lake receded a little more every day. Prey was thin—too thin. Like the streams, Squirrelflight's milk was drying up, and every patrol was told to hunt for prey and for borage. It was easier ordered than done, though; even the grass was drying and wilting in the fierce heat.

"The Clan can't go on like this," Hollystep spat out a borage leaf as she spoke. Rainwhisker only sighed in response. "We have to do something."

"What can we do?" Brackenfur looked as frustrated as she felt. Unable to answer, Hollystep bent to find another leaf that wasn't too wilted to use. Rainwhisker pricked his ears and dropped into a hunting crouch before slithering away.

"No use," Hollystep finally straightened. "The others are either wilted or singed."

"One is better than none," Brackenfur forced optimism into his tone, though his eyes betrayed his troubled thoughts. "I'll go ahead and bring this back, I'm sure Leafpool will appreciate it."

Hollystep nodded. "I'll send Snowpaw back soon," she decided aloud. "I'll have him soak moss in the lake to bring to Squirrelflight and the elders."

Brackenfur blinked his approval as he gingerly picked up the borage leaf. With a flick of his ears the golden warrior was gone, the undergrowth crunching beneath his paws.

"Were you talking about me?" Snowpaw emerged from a thicket of sorrel with a pair of mice dangling from his jaws. He was bigger than Hollystep now—and nearly bigger than Rainwhisker.

"Yes," she flicked her tail towards the lake. "We're going to head towards the lake, catching what we can. Once we get there, I want you to soak a ball of moss in the lake and bring it back to the elders and Squirrelflight."

"Yes, Hollystep." Snowpaw tucked his mice into the small space between some roots before slinking back into the undergrowth, this time heading towards the lake. Hollystep took a different path, her jaws parted as she desperately tried to pick up the scent of prey. _Rabbit!_ Her heart stuttered as she sank into a more careful crouch. _If it's full grown it could feed Squirrelflight twice!_ The scent got stronger and stronger until the tabby warrior spotted its ears sticking up out of some dead grass. They twitched and swiveled, and before it had a chance to notice her, Hollystep erupted out of the undergrowth and lunged for it. It was faster than she expected—and larger. There was no way she could let it go. She raced after it like StarClan was on her heels. She was beginning to lose ground when a sound like no other rang through the forest.

 _SNAP!_

Birds squalled and took flight some ways to Hollystep's right. The rabbit tripped, and Hollystep barely snatched it as she tripped over it and rolled to an ungraceful halt. As the blood eased out of Hollystep's ears a new sound made itself present: the pained yowl of another cat.

"Did you hear that?" Rainwhisker's eyes were wide as he rushed to her side.

"Yes," Hollystep rasped as she stood. "It sounded like…" She didn't want to think of it. She buried her rabbit haphazardly and took the lead as she and Rainwhisker ran towards the agonized howls. As they got closer and closer, the thick smell of blood filled the dry air. _Oh StarClan no._ Images flooded Hollystep's mind from when she had rescued Snowpaw; his mother, lying with her neck broken in the jaws of a shining fox trap. _Let them be alive!_ She begged silently. _Please!_

The warrior's blood ran cold as they burst onto one the most common hunting trails, heading towards the Sky Oak. Lying before her, panting harshly and writhing in pain was Dustpelt, his front leg grotesquely bent in between shining metal teeth.

"Dustpelt!" She rushed to her father's side. "What happened?"

"I saw… a strange track…" His body convulsed as pain visibly washed through him. "Following… the scent…"

"Hush," Hollystep shook her head. "Never mind, you're hurt, that's all that matters. Rainwhisker!" She looked desperately at the gray warrior, who seemed frozen in shock. "We have to do something!" She insisted.

"I sent… Nettlepaw back…"

"To get Leafpool," Hollystep nodded fervently. "Good, that's good, we need her."

"We need to get his leg free," Rainwhisker finally spoke, approaching slowly and thoughtfully.

"How?" Hollystep spun, searching for anything they could use. "Could we pry it open?"

"Tried…" Dustpelt's tail lashed as fresh pain assaulted him. "It's wound… tightly…"

"The bleeding," Hollystep's mind jumped frantically as she paced the clearing. "We should try to stop the bleeding while we think, he's lost so much blood…"

Rainwhisker vanished at once, moments later he came back with a small wad of cobwebs and a mouthful of moss. "It's not perfect, but it should help." Hollystep bent carefully near Dustpelt's leg.

"This is going to hurt," she warned him.

"It… already hurts…" A flash of his sharp tongue came through, and Hollystep felt her heart beginning to break. _We won't let you die, not like this._ She pressed the cobwebs and moss to the wound as gently as she could while Rainwhisker did his best to pin the thrashing warrior. With a temporary fix in place, Hollystep took to pacing again.

"There has to be something," muttered the dark tabby. Again and again, she paced in circles and muttered, her tail lashing helplessly.

"The stake," Rainwhisker gasped.

"Stake?" Hollystep spun to face him. The gray warrior had pawed some grass and leaves aside, revealing a thick wire than led to a large wooden stick that rose half a tail-length from the ground. The wire was pulled taut by the trap, and with a flash of clarity, Hollystep understood. "We've got to release the tension! Then it'll open." She dove at the stick, digging forcefully. Rainwhisker worked silently at her side, his pelt brushing hers.

"There!" Hollystep didn't turn at the sound of Nettlepaw's mew and Leafpool's gasp of horror.

"We've almost got him out," Rainwhisker called over his shoulder. Hollystep didn't even feel her claws tearing, but she saw the blood splattering the dirt. She felt the stick wobble. "Move." Raiwhisker shouldered her aside and gripped the stake between his jaws. With a mighty heave, he tore it loose. The wire slackened immediately, and Hollystep spun to help Nettlepaw open the silver jaws. Dustpelt let out a hiss of pain as his broken leg came free, the bone poking out of his bloody fur.

"I'll have to bind it here," Leafpool mewed grimly. "Fetch a stick, he'll need something to bite."

Hollystep brought back the thickest stick she could find. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to look away as Leafpool tended to her father's wound. She remembered idolizing him as a kit; watching him come in from hunting with his tail high and his sharp eyes warming as they swept over her and Birchfall playing outside the nursery. She remembered bumping against his forelegs while he carried her through the thick snow in the mountains and listening with wide eyes as he told her stories about his mentor, Redtail, and the adventures he'd shared with Sandstorm when they'd been apprentices. Finally, Leafpool sat back.

"I've done what I can here," she murmured. "He's losing consciousness, we need to get him back to camp."

"I'll carry him," Rainwhisker padded to Dustpelt's side and gripped his scruff firmly.

Hollystep hurried to help. "I'll keep his leg from bumping things." On trembling paws, she helped Rainwhisker carry her father's limp form through the forest. Leafpool circled them restlessly, her eyes never leaving her patient.

"Gently now," she'd whisper, then let out a sigh of relief when they'd clear the obstacle. As they pushed their way through the thorn tunnel, Ashfur hurried to help. Hollystep let the bigger warriors support Dustpelt's weight between them, trailing behind as they vanished into Leafpool's den. Snowpaw emerged from the elders' den, his eyes wide and his chest fur damp.

"I heard," he meowed as he joined his mentor. He brushed his pelt comfortingly against hers. "I'll go fetch the fresh kill."

"I caught a rabbit," Hollystep told him numbly. "It's…" She tried vainly to remember where she'd buried it, but Snowpaw shook his head.

"I'll find it."

She turned quickly and stopped her apprentice. "Be careful," she growled, a tremor entering her voice. "There may be more traps like that one out there."

Snowpaw nodded his understanding before bounding to the thorn tunnel and disappearing into the forest again.

It wasn't until sunhigh the next day that Leafpool announced that he seemed stable and allowed Ferncloud to visit. Hollystep stopped in before taking her hunting patrol, her heart constricting when she saw how small her father looked lying in the nest in Leafpool's den. Shame crashed over the young warrior, followed by unfiltered rage and determination. _I will never,_ she vowed silently, _be so helpless again._ She remembered making similar vow when she lay in that very nest, recovering from a wound given to her by a badger. _I will never let my Clan-mates and kin suffer like this. Never._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Abracadabra! I have pulled another update from my... er... hat. YEs. That's where this came from. A hat.**

 **Just kidding guys, I actually kind of like this chapter. Again, I'm sorry. It went something like this:**

 **Me: "Wow, ThunderClan sure is getting big."**

 **Me to me: "Kill someone."**

 **Me: "That doesn't really fit the plot right now... Besides, who would I even kill?**

 **Me to me: "You like Dustpelt right?"**

 **Me: "I love Dustpelt!"**

 **Me to me: "...kill him."**

 **But I couldn't so here we are. Sorry for my babbling. My reviewers:**

 **Pandean: I do feel bad... I really do. But something had to happen. Besides, I think Sandstorm will still suit Nettlepaw nicely (:**

 **Sierra: Thank you for the name suggestions! Snowpaw's warrior ceremony is verrrrry soon. As for your other question... patience is a virtuous noun, my dear. All will be made clear soon ^-^**

 **ApoIIo: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I look forward to hearing from you as it progresses :D Also, I can't either ;-;**

 **Kai Lover911: WELCOME BACK! I'm glad to hear from you again! Thanks for sticking with me, I hope to keep hearing from you!**

Chapter 22

Hollystep hardly slept for half a moon. She was restless and irritated. Dustpelt still lay in Leafpool's den, feverish but pulling through, while Sandstorm had taken over Nettlepaw's training. The Gathering had been hostile even when no cat was speaking, and warriors of every Clan were thin and underfed. All Hollystep could think about was the trap Dustpelt had been caught in. It was bigger than any she'd seen or sprung herself using a stick—much bigger. She had told Firestar and Brambleclaw that what felt like a thousand times but still they didn't seem to get it. There was something else the two-legs were trying to catch. Hollystep just couldn't figure out _what_.

The tabby warrior growled under breath as she tore into a scrawny sparrow. It was more bone than anything, and left Hollystep feeling empty and even more frustrated. With a lash of her tail, she stood and kicked dirt over the bones.

"Hollystep," Whitewing purred a friendly greeting as she approached her friend. "Care to go hunting?"

"Sure," muttered Hollystep. She forced her ill temper down when the pretty white queen flinched. "Let me get Snowpaw and we can go." She flicked her tail across Whitewing's shoulder, hoping she would understand her silent apology. She called to her apprentice and the three cats set out into the bitterly dry forest.

"The forest needs rain," Snowpaw sighed as they emerged from the thorn tunnel.

Whitewing nodded. "We're all worried for Squirrelflight's kits… If we could just get some fresh water I'm sure they'd be fine…"

She was right, Hollystep admitted to herself. Squirrelflight's kits should have been out exploring the camp by now, but they hardly had the strength in them to cry any more. Every border patrol brought water-soaked moss her and the elders, but the water was stale and hot.

 _If something isn't done soon, we're all going to starve._ The patrol split up quietly, each cat lost in their own thoughts. Hollystep pricked her ears when the faint scent of squirrel came to her. She froze, her amber eyes scanning the burnt undergrowth. When she caught sight of the creature she nearly left without it. It was leaf-bare thin, digging fruitlessly for nuts at the base of a tree. _It's better than nothing._ She dropped into a crouch and sprung, killing her prey with a solid blow. She buried it to collect on her way back and moved on. As she slunk through the forest, a new scent started tickling her nose. Bewildered, she parted her jaws and inhaled deeply. It wasn't anything she'd ever smelt before. Its scent was sharp and earthy, and sent a chill of foreboding down her spine.

 _What in StarClan's name…_ She dropped into a lower crouch. Her breath seemed to rattle in her own ears as she drug herself as quietly as possible towards the scent. Her paw slipped. The tabby warrior muttered a curse and looked down.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Her paw had slipped into another print—a massive one, marked at the top by four deep claw marks. _Dustpelt,_ she realized as she stood frozen. _He said he'd found a strange track. He was following it when…_ Swallowing her fear, Hollystep forced herself to continue forward. When she thought the musky scent would overwhelm her, she glimpsed it.

It was a massive creature with matted brown fur and the biggest teeth she'd ever seen. _Bear._ The word flashed in her mind alongside the old tale Goldenflower had once told her about the leader of LeopardClan fighting one off of her Clan's territory. _Dustpelt was caught in a_ bear _trap!_ Everything came together, the force of her realization nearly taking Hollystep's breath away. She staggered backwards, then spun and ran. Her squirrel was forgotten as she pelted towards the camp. _Whitewing and Snowpaw went the other way,_ she told herself over and over in her head. _They'll be okay, but I've_ got _to tell Firestar!_

She exploded through the thorn tunnel. "Firestar!" He was sitting in the shade beneath the high-ledge, Brambleclaw at his side. She didn't let herself think about how thin they were both becoming.

"Hollystep, what is it?" Firestar's eyes flashed with alarm as she careened to a halt in front of them. Brambleclaw stood and touched his nose to her shoulder.

"Easy," the deputy rumbled. "Take a few breaths."

"No," Hollystep rasped. "I know what happened to Dustpelt—and why there are so many two-legs in our territory!"

Firestar stood as well. His tail lashed as he prompted her, "Go on."

"There's a bear." Once she said it aloud, Hollystep realized how far-fetched that must sound. No cat for hundreds of moons had so much as _scented_ a bear. "I saw it," she insisted clumsily. "While I was out hunting. It's huge—bigger than anything I've ever seen—with brown fur and jaws that could swallow me in one bite."

Brambleclaw looked skeptical. "I'm not sure," he ventured. "Are you sure it wasn't a really big dog?"

" _Yes_ ," Hollystep spat. She turned to Firestar. "You believe me, don't you, Firestar?"

The flame-pelted warrior took a deep breath. "I don't want to, Hollystep, but it does make sense. The trap that broke Dustpelt's leg was much larger than the fox traps we've seen." He flashed a worried glance towards the medicine den. "If it were a fox trap I'm sure he would have been up by now, insisting to lead patrols again." Hollystep knew her father had never been Firestar's biggest fan, but she also knew that the two warriors shared a deep, albeit grudging, respect for each other and all of the hardships they'd faced together. Finally, Firestar brought his gaze down to meet hers again. "Show us where you found it. Brambleclaw, gather a patrol. Whether it's a bear or a dog, we can't be too careful."

Hollystep shuddered at the thought of seeing the creature again, but she padded the thorn tunnel with a grim determination in her eyes. Brambleclw ducked into the warriors' den. _Is Rainwhisker there?_ Hollystep knew there wasn't another cat she'd rather have beside her. _Or Birchfall?_

But her deputy emerged with Hazelfang and Spiderleg. He called to Ashfur as well, who was supervising Spottedpaw and Nettlepaw while the tended to the elders. Briefly, Firestar explained what was going on. Her Clan-mates were as dubious as Brambleclaw, but Hollystep didn't let it bother her. _They'll see soon enough,_ she reminded herself grimly.

The small tabby led the way warily through the forest. She went first to where she'd caught her squirrel, then circled until she caught the scent again. Her tail bristled. She angled her ears and ducked into a stealth crouch. Following her lead, her patrol did the same.

"I smell something," Hazelfang muttered. He swiped his tongue around his muzzle. "I've never smelled anything like it."

"Neither have I," Ashfur added quietly.

Mixed relief and frustration washed over Hollystep when she stepped into the clearing she'd first seen it in. The bear was gone. "This is where I saw it," she announced, her fur bristling defensively. But no cat seemed ready to object any more.

"Great StarClan," Firestar exhaled. His eyes raked up and down a nearby tree. Turning, Hollystep saw why. The bear had been sharpening its claws. Great chunks of bark had been shredded and littered the ground, and the gouges left behind on the tree sent a tremor of fear through Hollystep. Spiderleg circled a set of paw prints anxiously.

"Should we follow it…?" The black warrior didn't seemed thrilled by the prospect, but Firestar nodded grimly.

"We have to know what we're up against before I make an announcement to the Clan."

He took the lead as they continued. They followed its straightforward path to the edge of the trees, where Firestar hissed for them to stop. Hollystep crept up beside Brambleclaw. His fur bristled, and his claws were sunk deep into the ground. Before them, the bear stood, its head bowed as it lapped great mouthfuls of water from the withering lake. Hollystep couldn't help but to mutter under her breath, "I _told_ you it was a bear."

"Back to camp," Firestar choked out. "Quickly, before it's done drinking." They crept a few fox-lengths into the forest before breaking into a full run. When they burst through the thorn tunnel, Firestar launched immediately to the high-ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Hollystep was relieved to see Snowpaw and Whitewing among the gathering Clan. She found Rainwhisker's familiar gray pelt and hurried to his side. "You're not going to believe this," she murmured to the gray tom.

"You all burst in like ShadowClan was on your tails," Rainwhisker's eyes were bewildered.

"Just listen." She pressed her dark tabby pelt against his as Firestar began speaking.

"Today, while Hollystep was out hunting, she found something disturbing. Hollystep, would come up here and tell the Clan what you saw?"

Hollystep felt her eyes shoot wide. Rainwhisker gave her nudge. "Go on," he urged her quietly. Birchfall blinked encouragingly at her, and she saw Ferncloud's eyes shine for the first time since Dustpelt had been injured. Taking a deep breath, Hollystep padded forward and leapt onto the high-ledge. She didn't herself think about the fact that she was addressing all of ThunderClan as she had dreamed so many times.

"As I was hunting," she began forcing the tremor from her voice. "I caught a strange scent. I followed it to a set of paw prints; they were unlike anything I'd ever seen before. I followed the tracks to a clearing where I saw what I could only think was a bear."

Gasps and shocked hisses followed her words. "How can you be sure?" Sunpetal's tail-tip flicked nervously.

"She came to me," Firestar supplied calmly. "She led a patrol back to where she'd seen it first. It was gone, but it had sharpened its claws on the trees. We followed fresh tracks to the lake where I saw it with my own eyes."

Hollystep flicked her ears. "I think that may be why the twolegs are here," she continued. "I think the trap Dustpelt was caught in wasn't meant for a fox, but for this bear."

Distressed wails filled the hollow.

"What are we going to do?" Whitewing demanded. Her green eyes flicked to Nettlepaw, Spottedpaw, and Snowpaw.

"We can let it stay here—especially not if it's bringing more twolegs and traps with it," Cloudtail lashed his tail furiously.

Hazelfang shook his head. "We don't have a choice," he mewed bitterly. "It's _huge_. There's no way we could chase that off of our territory!"

"Are you a warrior or a mouse?" The challenge came from Fenneltail, who faced his brother with flattened ears.

"Enough!" Firestar's call brought silence. "For now, we will be very careful. All patrols will have at least three warriors, and no apprentice is to travel without their mentor. It's possible that it's come to search for water. StarClan willing it will leave with the first rain and take its twolegs and traps with it."

"What if it doesn't?" Thornclaw's question hung in the air for a long moment.

Finally, Firestar bowed his head. "If it doesn't, we'll have to find a way to make it leave."

* * *

The following days were full of tension. Every day Mousefur said a storm was coming, but rain refused to fall. Dustpelt had started trying to walk. His front leg was set nearly straight, but he could no longer control it properly; it was no secret that his days as a warrior were over. Hollystep felt a pang of pain as she watched her father go through his stretches outside of Leafpool's den.

 _He's too proud to stop trying._ The tabby she-cat sighed. She knew she'd be the same if it had been her. Her ambitions burned far too strongly for her to give up everything. _I'm more proud of him for the strength he's showing now._

Shaking her thoughts from her fur, Hollystep glanced at the sky. _It's about time for the sunhigh patrol._ She looked around. "Birchfall!" She padded to her brother's side as he swallowed the last meager scraps of a mouse. "Up for the sunhigh patrol?"

"Sure thing," he scrambled to his paws. Hollystep unsheathed her claws, startled by how thin he'd grown. All of ThunderClan was gaunt and underfed. The bear scared more prey away than the drought. "I think Fenneltail is in the warrior's den, should I fetch him?"

Hollystep nodded. "I'll get Snowpaw." When they'd gathered at the thorn tunnel, Hollystep led them out. She set her paws on the shortest path to ShadowClan's border. "We'll go down ShadowClan's border," she mewed over her shoulder. "Set scent markers and get back to camp." The forest was eerily quiet. No bird sang in the overwhelming heat, no tiny creatures rustled in the crisp undergrowth. They were halfway down the ShadowClan border when Fenneltail's fur suddenly bristled.

"Did you hear that?" He hissed, pressing his ears back against his head.

Birchfall pricked his own, listening carefully. Hollystep mimicked him. Before she could speak, Snowpaw gasped.

"That sounded like a cat!"

Hollystep felt as if ice had filled her veins. _Not again. It couldn't have happened again._

"What are you doing?" Fenneltail spat. "We've got to go help them!"

Hollystep shook her head furiously. "You're right—we've got to hurry." She took off, running with her belly fur brushing the ground. Birchfall ran at her side, Fenneltail and Snowpaw hot on their heels. As they drew closer, she heard something she wasn't expecting: the screeching and hissing of fighting cats. A pained bellow echoed through the forest, and Hollystep put on speed.

"Hollystep, wait!" The breath was knocked out of her as she was tackled to the side.

"Don't move!" The hiss came from up in a tree. Sandstorm crouched there, her fur spiked out in fear. Nettlepaw was a branch below her, her eyes narrowed into furious slits.

Hollystep was bundled to her paws and towards a tree. "Get up, _quickly_." She recognized Rainwhisker's warm voice as he shouldered her upwards. With a hiss of annoyance, she complied. She saw The rest of her patrol clambering into the tree next to hers. Rainwhisker joined her.

"What's going on?" She regretted how sharp her tone was as soon as she felt Rainwhisker trembling against her side.

"We were hunting," he explained in a hushed whisper. "The bear came out of nowhere—Thornclaw shoved Sandstorm out of the way and it swatted him aside like a kit. We tried fighting it like we would a fox or badger, but it's just too big. We called for a retreat, but we haven't seen Thornclaw yet."

Hollystep pressed comfortingly against the gray warrior. She noticed the large slash on his flank and tutted under her breath. Without a word, she started cleaning the wound. "My patrol will wait with yours until its safe," she murmured between licks. "If… if it killed Thornclaw, we need to retrieve his body."

Sandstorm bowed her head. "I should have called for retreat as soon as I saw it."

Birchfall shook his head hopelessly. "No cat would have done differently, Sandstorm." Her respect for the senior warrior had Hollystep echoing his reassurance.

Still, Sandstorm looked shaken. Only when the forest was completely silent again did the ThunderClan cats shimmy down from their hiding places. The padded cautiously forward.

"StarClan why?" Sandstorm staggered forward and pushed her nose into Thornclaw's torn golden pelt. "Why have you let this happen?"

Hollystep stood wordlessly at her side, her head bowed. Rainwhisker and Birchfall exchanged a glance before slowly moving forward to lift their Clan-mate's mangled body between their powerful shoulders. They didn't speak as they trudged back to camp. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky above Thornclaw's vigil that the wind changed. Mousefur lifted her nose from her former apprentice's cold fur.

"A storm is coming."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: For undisclosed reasons, I'm going to save all of my blah blah for the end of the Chapter. But! To my reviewers:**

 **Pandean: There will be more Nettlepaw very, very soon, fear not my dear! (She may not be injured, and I do apologize for that _''')**

 **Kai Lover911: It's totally okay. I laughed while I was writing. I just kept shaking my head and telling myself, "You've reached a new low by making these cats act like they even remotely stand a chance against this bear."**

 **ALSO: I am looking to give Snowpaw his warrior name soon; I've already received a few suggestions, but if anyone else would like to suggest something, this will be your last chance~ (yay!)**

Chapter 23

Hollystep narrowed her eyes against the slanting rain. It fell in sheets, pummeling the earth with all of the fury Hollystep felt in her heart. She had sat vigil beside Mousefur, pressing her thicker pelt against the elder's scrawny flank. Now, as Leafpool trotted briskly towards them, Hollystep began to wonder if she should have forced Mousefur to take better shelter. But Leafpool only blinked gratefully at the tabby warrior.

"Thank you for staying with her," she murmured. Then her amber eyes were narrowed thoughtfully in her direction. "You shouldn't be out in the rain either though, Hollystep."

"That's a shame, because I have a patrol to lead." Hollystep stood stiffly. She could see Brackenfur and Brambleclaw huddled at the edge of the warriors' den discussing patrols. Before she could join them, Leafpool shouldered her way in front of her.

"To my den," her voice was soft and level and held all of the authority of StarClan. "That's an order from your medicine cat. I'm going to see to Mousefur, then I'll be with you." She didn't leave room for argument as she gently nosed Mousefur towards the elders den. Longtail was waiting for her, sorrow in his sightless eyes. With a furious hiss, Hollystep snatched a piece of fresh-kill from the pile for Dustpelt and stalked to the medicine den.

"Hollystep?" Her father sat up slowly as she thrust her way through the brambles. He took in her wet, matted pelt and sighed in understanding. "You stayed with Mousefur, didn't you?"

"Yes," she dropped the bony vole at the injured warrior's paws. "Leafpool's got it in her head that she needs to see me, so I brought you some breakfast."

Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "I've got one bad leg, I'm not so helpless that I can't get my own fresh-kill." Still, he sniffed at the vole appreciatively before taking a small bite. He swallowed and flattened his ears. "Well? Have a share. You're going to want something in your stomach when you hear what Leafpool's got to tell you."

Hollystep joined Dustpelt with a suspicious glance. She took a ginger bite. "Do you know what she's going to say?"

He glanced her up and down through critical amber eyes. "I have a feeling."

Before Hollystep could ask any more, Leafpool padded into her den. The lithe medicine cat nodded approvingly. "Good, you've eaten."

Hollystep swallowed the bite she'd been chewing. "I don't have any chills," she huffed pointedly. "Can I go hunting now?"

"Not until I've checked you thoroughly." Leafpool moved to her side and started nosing her from her ears to her tail-tip. Finally, she sat back. "It's just as I thought."

"What is?" Hollystep fur wet fur was bristling with frustration. Dustpelt's eyes flashed with humor.

"I'm going to go stretch my leg." He made as swift of an exit as he could, leaving Leafpool and Hollystep alone in the shelter of the medicine den.

"Well?"

Leafpool took a deep breath. "Hollystep, you're expecting kits."

"Ha!" Hollystep snorted. "That's _rich_. Nice one, Leafpool." She moved to leave, but Leafpool blocked her exit.

"I'm serious," the medicine cat growled. "I've suspected for a few days now, but I was hoping you'd start noticing the changes on your own."

"Changes? Nothing about me has changed!" Her tail was lashing furiously. Leafpool didn't flinch back from her anger.

"Not much, not yet," she conceded with a nod. "But your scent has changed considerably. Despite the drought, your flanks look as they did in new-leaf. Not because you're eating more than other warriors, but because the kits have begun growing."

Thunder shook the earth. Hollystep hardly noticed. _Kits?!_ She sank her claws into the ground, feeling as if it was falling away beneath her paws. "I can't…" The dark warrior shook her head. "I…" _I'm going to flay Rainwhisker…!_ "I have to go." She brushed past the medicine cat and out into the storm. Lighting stabbed through the sky, lighting the hollow a brilliant white for a heartbeat before it faded. It was hardly past dawn, but the clouds above the forest were as black as night.

Hollystep stuck her head into the warriors' den. "Where is Rainwhisker?"

Sunpetal started from where she was sharing tongues with Ashfur. "Rainwhisker?"

"Yes," Hollystep snapped. "Did I stutter?"

Ashfur flicked his ears. "He was on the dawn patrol," he offered. "They'll probably be back…"

Hollystep was gone before he'd finished speaking. Her paws shook as she pushed her way out of the thorn tunnel and into the forest. She couldn't tell what caused the tremors—fury or fear.

She'd hardly made it three rabbit hops before she heard a cat calling her name.

"Hollystep! What are you doing out here?" She was surprised to see Sorreltail's tortoiseshell and white pelt trudging towards her through the storm. Her paws were muddy and her eyes round with concern.

"Was Rainwhisker on your patrol?"

"I'm right here," Rainwhisker brushed past Sorreltail to Hollystep's side. Hollystep recoiled from his touch with a cross lash of her tail. He looked taken aback, but didn't push the matter. "Couldn't you have waited until we got-"

"We need to talk," Hollystep growled. She didn't wait for an answer as the rest of the patrol joined them. She whipped around and stalked into the forest. She heard Rainwhisker's exasperated sigh as the gray warrior chased after her.

"Hollystep, stop. What's going on?" He caught up to her near the Sky Oak. With a rough nudge, he pushed her under the cover of its arching roots. It was quiet and warm in the small space. Rainwhisker stretched to touch his nose to her ear, but Hollystep jerked her head back. "Hollystep…"

"I'm expecting kits." She spat the word kits as if it was a curse. Rainwhisker's eyes shot wide.

"W-what? Hollystep, that's…"

"Terrible!" She wanted to wail her frustration at the sky. "I never _wanted_ this!"

Rainwhisker swept his tail down her flank. "It's going to be okay," he murmured. He tried again to scoot closer to the fuming she-cat, but she spat at him.

"No, it's not. Snowpaw is too close to earning his warrior name for me to have to bother with kits—I wanted to mentor one of Squirrelflight's litter—there's a _bear_ on our territory…"

A mouthful of Rainwhisker's tail cut her off. She had half a mind to sink her teeth into it when Rainwhisker leaned forward and drew his tongue across her ear. "I know you're scared," he whispered gently.

"Scared?" Hollystep scraped her claws through the damp moss. "I'm not scared, I'm furious. I've never wanted to claw you so badly in my life."

"Go ahead." Rainwhisker's lake-blue gaze met her own blazing amber eyes evenly. "If that will make you feel better, go ahead and claw me."

"I don't want to feel better, I want things to stay how they were!" Hollystep jumped to her paws again, unable to contain herself. "Kits will just hold me back." She shook her head. "I don't _want_ them!" Before Rainwhisker could try to soothe her again, Hollystep fled their small shelter. The storm still raged overhead, more powerful than ever. Hollystep couldn't see where she was going. She hardly heard Rainwhisker yowling behind her.

She wasn't sure how far she'd gone or where she was when she finally slowed. She stood shaking in the downpour. _How am I supposed to become deputy if I've got to stay in the nursery for six moons?_ Another claw of lightning split the air, followed by a deafening peal of thunder.

"Hollystep, _move_!"

A deafening screech nearly drowned out the yowl that reached her ears. Hollystep jerked her head up, her eyes going wide as she saw a tree limb plummeting towards her, its broken end flaming from where the lightning had struck it. Something hit her from behind with the force of a lion. Hollystep shut her eyes tightly as the branch crashed into the place she'd been standing only a heartbeat before.

"Do you have thistledown for a brain?" Rainwhisker's eyes were icy with a mixture of fear and anger. Hollystep blinked up at the gray warrior, her heart pounding in her chest. _I almost died._ A crippling panic shot through Hollystep's veins. _Rainwhisker almost died to save me._ "Hollystep…?"

The dark tabby stood shakily and pressed her nose into Rainwhisker's sodden pelt. _If he'd died—if I had—what would be left?_ "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Rainwhisker sighed, but his eyes grew softer. "These kits will join us forever," he murmured as if he could read her mind.

"Yes," the thought sent a thrill through the warrior. She forced the feeling down to fix Rainwhisker with a half-hearted glare. "Just don't expect me to lay around in the nursery all day."

His eyes turned to the stormy clouds above them. "I wouldn't dream of it." He rasped his tongue across her ear. "We should get back to camp. No cat should be out in this."

Hollystep fell in step beside her mate as they padded back to camp. They didn't speak, but their pelts brushed. Even soaked through to the skin, Hollystep felt warmth seeping into her paws. _I'm not happy about it, but… maybe it won't be so bad._

The next day, Hollystep woke with two prominent thoughts. The first was speeding up Snowpaw's training. The second was that something still needed to be done about the bear.

The tabby she-cat stretched the stiffness from her limbs and padded out into the steady rainfall. Brambleclaw was near the fresh-kill pile, his ears flattened against the rain as he assigned patrols for the day. Hollystep padded to join the half-circle around their deputy. Snowpaw came to her side immediately.

Noticing her, Brambleclaw flicked his ears in her direction. "Hollystep, just in time. We need fresh-kill. I want you and Sandstorm each to lead a patrol. Take whichever cats you want, but I want Brackenfur and Brightheart for the sunhigh patrol."

Leaders assigned, the cats started mingling to set their patrols. Rainwhisker called Ashfur, Spottedpaw, and Sunpetal for the dawn patrol. Hollystep turned to Cloudtail. "Care to hunt?"

"Sure," Cloudtail flexed his claws. "Who else should we bring?"

Hollystep glanced around. Birchfall was already joining Sandstorm's patrol. "Fenneltail," she called finally, beckoning the tortoiseshell tom with her tail. Snowpaw at her shoulder, Hollystep led her patrol out of camp and into the sodden forest.

Their hunt was more successful than Hollystep was expecting. Before long, Snowpaw brought down an impressive blackbird and Cloudtail snagged two mice as they ventured out of their den. Hollystep was stalking a magpie when a crashing in the undergrowth sent the bird to sky, a loud alarm call echoing dimly in the rain.

"Mouse-dung!" Hollystep whirled to give whatever had scared her catch a piece of her mind. The tabby warrior's wet fur bristled when she saw them—two twolegs, stomping through the forest towards her. They didn't seem to see her. Every few steps, they would bend and examine the ground. _Are they following a scent?_ Hollystep backed into the undergrowth. "Snowpaw, Cloudtail!" She hissed as loudly as she dared for her Clan-mates. "Fenneltail, get over here!"

"Twolegs?" Cloudtail unsheathed his claws. "Out here in this weather?"

"It looks like they're tracking something," Hollystep muttered. "They keep bending over like they're trying to pick up a scent they lost."

Snowpaw lashed his tail. "They must be here for the bear…!" He exhaled. His pale amber eyes glittered with excitement. Fenneltail flattened his ears at his friend.

"Don't sound so excited about it," he hissed flatly.

"Don't you see?" The white apprentice looked ready to jump out of his fur. "This is our chance to do something about it!"

Hollystep started to despair that somewhere along the lines, she'd done something horribly wrong with Snowpaw's training. Before she could comment, she realized Cloudtail was nodding slowly.

"He's got a point," her former mentor meowed thoughtfully.

"What can we do?" Hollystep flicked her ears. "Lead them to…" Understanding dawned on her. "Lead them to its den," she shook her head. "You're brilliant, Snowpaw."

Fenneltail still didn't look convinced. "But _how_?"

"Look at them," Hollystep rolled her eyes. "They obviously can't track in the rain. We just have to show them the prints. Their eyes _can't_ be as dull as their noses."

Cloudtail snorted. "Don't count on it."

Leaving Snowpaw to keep an eye on the twolegs, the patrol fanned out. They all knew where the bear made its den—it was a matter of finding fresh tracks in the rain. It didn't take long. When they met back with Snowpaw, Hollystep raised her tail.

"I've found some towards the ShadowClan border," she reported. "It must have gone to drink from the stream there."

"Good work," Cloudtail praised her as if she were still his apprentice. "Now we just need to get their attention."

Taking a deep breath, Snowpaw stepped out of hiding. He mewed pitifully, and one of the twolegs immediately turned their heads. Hollystep followed him, forcing back a shudder as the twolegs approached. They crooned jumbled sounds in hushed voices, squatting down in front of the two cats. Hollystep jumped away as one reached for her. Cloudtail, however, slipped from the undergrowth and pressed his head into the twoleg's hand. Snopwaw meowed loudly, padding towards the ShadowClan border. The twolegs followed, mystified. One of them let out an exclamation and pointed to the tracks Hollystep had seen. On Hollystep's signal, the patrol scattered. The twolegs hardly noticed.

"We should keep an eye on them," Fenneltail growled. Hollystep nodded her assent. They followed the twolegs' slow progress through the forest, their hunt long forgotten. When they reached the den, the twolegs started moved with exaggerated caution. It only made more noise, Hollystep thought with a snort, but at least they were trying. The lay on the ground, one of them fiddling with something long and shiny.

"What do you suppose that is?" She murmured, narrowing her eyes as she tried to figure it out.

Cloudtail shook his head. "No clue."

As they crouched there, Hollystep felt the faintest of movements—not from her Clan-mates, but deep within her stomach. Her eyes widened minutely.

"Are you okay?" Fenneltail frowned at her.

"I… yes." The scent of bear washed over them as the great creature clambered from its den. There was soft click, then a sound like no other Hollystep had ever heard. She started and dug her claws into the ground. Cloudtail's fur was fluffed out, and Fenneltail had leapt back nearly a fox-length. With an agonized groan, the bear crumpled. Hollystep caught a trace of blood mingling in the earthy scent of rain. The twolegs scrambled to their paws, shouting and jumping. When they had finished their strange ritual, they went over to the bear and lifted it between them.

"It's… dead." Snowpaw blinked, seeming unable to believe it.

Hollystep felt a tension she hadn't realized she'd had leave her shoulders. Cloudtail turned an approving blue gaze to her apprentice. "You acted as a warrior today," he rumbled. "Firestar will hear about this."

Hollystep tilted her chin up, pride filling her chest. "Let's get back to camp." They collected their pitiful catch as they went, though none of them were willing to complain knowing the news they had to share with the Clan.

"Bad luck?" Spiderleg looked up from the thrush he was eating as Hollystep's patrol deposited their catch.

"Better luck than you," Fenneltail boasted. "Just wait."

Hollystep followed Cloudtail to the high-ledge, urging Snowpaw to join them with a wave of her tail. Hesitantly, her apprentice came to her side as they sat before Firestar.

"We've got quite the report for you, Firestar," Cloudtail began, his eyes glittering. "While we were out hunting, Hollystep caught sight of twolegs wreaking havoc through our territory. Snowpaw saw the advantage in it, and thought to lead them to the bear's den. We found some fresh tracks and led them there. Once they found the bear, the struck it with something from a couple fox-lengths away. After that they picked it up and carried it to their monster. The bear is gone."

Firestar's eyes had grown progressively wider as he listened to Cloudtail report. "It's gone for good?"

"Yes," Hollystep confirmed. "I could smell the blood. Whatever they struck it with killed it." She glanced at Cloudtail, who nodded, before continuing. "Snowpaw was the one who thought of the plan though; he showed the forethought and courage of a warrior today. I think it's time he took his warrior name."

Firestar dipped his head. "I couldn't agree more. We'll hold the ceremony at sunset."

Hollystep felt a tingle of pride and joy, not only for her apprentice, but for what they'd accomplished. _We've killed two mice with one blow._ She took a starling from the fresh-kill pile and took shelter under the outer branches of the warriors' den to eat. She purred loudly when Rainwhisker joined her.

"I felt them move today," she whispered to her mate. The gray warrior purred, pausing in his meal to lick her ears.

"That's wonderful, Hollystep." His eyes smoldered with the strength of his affection. Hollystep realized idly that she'd gladly drown in the depths of his shimmering blue eyes any day. _I hope they have blue eyes._ She pushed her nose into his fur as he abandoned his vole altogether to groom her rain-matted pelt.

"The rain will stop soon," Hollystep heard Mousefur from where the elder was emerging from her den. And even though there wasn't a single break in the stormy gray clouds for as far as Hollystep could see, she believed her words.

* * *

 **Alright guys. There it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. Hollystep is going to have kits!**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is a little jumbled. There's a lot that I wanted to get out of the way, so I shoved as much as I could in here ^.^'''**

 **ANYWAY, I'm sure you all know what's coming next.**

 **I want your thoughts and opinions on Hollystep and Rainwhisker's kits. How many should she have? What shoulder they look like? What should they be named? I have stopped myself from thinking on it just so I could ask you all, so don't hesitate to send in suggestions!**

 **I love you all, and can't wait to post my next update for you! See you next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: YOU GUYS**

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews with kits suggestions ;-; You all are really the best. I want to answer you all individually, but for the sake of not repeating myself over and over I'm just going to make a sweeping statement:**

 **I have decided to go with the popular opinion and give Hollystep an average/large litter of three: two she-kits and one tom. I have decided on names and appearances by taking suggestions (especially those that appeared more than once) and piecing them together. Please don't be offended if the name you suggested doesn't get the exact appearance you suggested; I'm trying my hardest to include everyone. And do keep in mind that there are many more kits to be borne into ThunderClan...**

 **Speaking of! I want to send Sunpetal to the nursery soon. She is a pale golden she-cat with dark tabby stripes and blue eyes. Her parents are Brackenfur and Sorreltail. I am looking for a mate AND kits suggestions, so if you'd like to send those to me, I would be very very very very very grateful. (very).**

 **Really, any pairings you'd like to see happen feel free to send my way-I'm always looking to make matches and fill the world with love and kits~! (It counteracts all of the death and despair I like to put in my warriors fics :D)**

 **ANYWAYS I'm done rambling, I love you all, this isn't an eventful chapter but fillers have to exist. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

Hollystep could hardly sit still as she answered Firestar's summons, sitting next to Snowpaw with her chin and tail high. For his part, Snowpaw was trembling with anticipation.

"As you may have heard, today our territory was rid of the bear that's been threatening us since the drought started." Firestar blinked warmly down at Hollystep and Snowpaw. "Snowpaw was the one to think of the plan, and I agree whole-heartedly with Hollystep and Cloudtail. Snowpaw showed all of the qualities of a warrior today, and as such it's time he took his warrior name."

The flame-pelted tom leapt down from the high-ledge. Snowpaw padded forward to meet him. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He met Snowpaw's pale amber gaze. "Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The conviction in his tone sent a fresh flood of pride through Hollystep's body.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment, you will be known as Snowheart. StarClan honors your forethought and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Snowheart! Snowheart!" Hollystep was the first to call his new name, springing to her paws and nearly tackling her former apprentice to the ground. Whitewing was right behind her, love for her adopted kit shining in her green eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," Hollystep purred thickly. Snowheart bent to touch his nose to hers.

"Thank you, Hollystep," he rumbled.

"You've got to sit vigil tonight," Fenneltail snickered. The two had grown to be close friends. "It's going to be a wet one."

"Don't worry about it too much," Hollystep cuffed Fenneltail around the ears. She found herself quoting Mousefur as she looked to the cloudy sky. "The rain will stop soon."

* * *

As the rain subsided over the next moon, ThunderClan's camp grew busy. Prey was running as if the drought and storms had never happened. Hollystep's news spread like a wildfire as her flanks began to round out, but the obstinate warrior refused to move to the nursery.

She watched Squirrelflight's kits playing with obvious exasperation as she ate in a warm patch of sunlight. Dusk-kit was already much bigger than his siblings, his dark tabby fur made him look like a small Brambleclaw. He squirmed on his back as Redkit and Speckledkit pummeled him playfully. Littlekit watched from the shelter of Squirrelflight's forepaws.

"I'm sure Squirrelflight wouldn't mind if you offered to watch them every now and again." Birchfall's dry meow set Hollystep's fur bristling.

"I've already told you," she sniffed haughtily. "I'm not moving into the nursery until I don't have a choice."

Her brother rolled his eyes as he sat beside her. "Please," he snickered. "You can hardly keep up with border patrols any more, and the kits certainly aren't helping your hunting crouch."

"I can keep up just fine!" Hollystep flattened her ears and swatted half-heartedly at the lighter tabby. Deep down, she knew he was making good points. Just that morning she'd had to stop to rest half way through the dawn patrol. Brambleclaw hadn't complained, he'd only watched with twitching whiskers while Hazelfang and Whitewing enjoyed a quick hunt. Still, Hollystep wouldn't let herself admit defeat so easily. She sat up as she finished her squirrel, licking her paw and rubbing her whiskers clean.

"Anyway," she mewed casually. "I'm going to go out hunting. Want to come?"

Birchfall gulped down the last few bites of his own meal. "Sure." He jumped to his paws. "Want to leave now?"

"You bet." Hollystep stretched her paws out in front of her. With a flick of her tail, she took the lead. Birchfall followed with twitching whiskers, but didn't dare comment on how carefully she was moving.

The sunlight was bright and warm. Hollystep hadn't felt so at peace since green-leaf had first started. "There's a Gathering soon, isn't there?"

"I think so," Birchfall mused. "I wonder if Firestar will let you go."

Hollystep snorted. "I'd like to see him try to stop me." She stopped abruptly and dropped into an off-balance hunting crouch. She crept forward, her jaws parted as she took in the scent of mouse. _There!_ She wiggled her haunches before launching herself at the small creature. It slipped just between her claws. With a frustrated hiss, Hollystep lunged after it, catching it between both paws and ending its life quickly.

"Good catch," Birchfall's tail curled. "I thought it was going to get away."

"Go drown." Hollystep hissed at her brother as she stalked past him. Noticing how close to WindClan's border they'd come, the tabby queen pushed her way through the undergrowth to the stream. She bent a lapped gratefully at the cool water. She heard Birchfall set off after something, but didn't bother to turn her head. She didn't however, lift her head when she heard a familiar meow from across the stream.

"Hollystep!"

She shook glittering drops from her muzzle as she straightened, pleased to see Thistlewing hurrying towards the border. Her joy was tempered quickly by concern. "Thistlewing," she meowed. "Are you alright?"

The pale gray tabby twitched her ear awkwardly. "Oh, yes, quite fine." Cobwebs stretched along her skinny flank. She was thin, even for a WindClan cat. "What about you? It looks like the prey's running well in ThunderClan!"

Hollystep ducked her head and licked her chest fur self-consciously. "I'm expecting kits," she muttered.

"That's great news!" Thistlewing's eyes lit up. "Who's the father?"

"Rainwhisker," Hollystep admitted.

Mischief danced in Thistlewing's green eyes. "What a handsome tom," she purred appreciatively. "I'm happy for you."

Eager to change the subject, Hollystep scanned the moorland behind her friend. "And where's Crowfeather?"

Thistlewing purred warmly. "He set off after rabbit before I saw you." As she answered, the gray-black warrior came over the rise with a plump hare hanging from his jaws. He sported more cobwebs that Thistlewing, and freshly healing scratches decorated his ears and muzzle.

"Hello, Crowfeather," Hollystep called. "Nice catch."

The smoky warrior dipped his head. He put the rabbit down to murmur something in Thistlewing's ear before lifting it again and heading back the way he'd come. "I see he's as friendly as ever."

Thistlewing sighed. "We've got a lot to do," she mumbled. "Since RiverClan pushed their border we've been struggling…" She cut off with a sudden squeak. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

Hollystep shook her head. "Don't worry," she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Birchfall hadn't come to find her. "I won't share WindClan's news with my Clan-mates. But Thistlewing, what's going on?"

Flashing a guilty glance over her shoulder, Thistlewing crept closer to the stream and meowed in a hushed voice, "Leopardstar refuses to listen to reason! No WindClan cat killed Mistyfoot, but she's determined to take revenge. Hawkfrost leads raids on our territory almost every day. We can hardly feed ourselves and defend our borders, but Onestar is too proud to ask for help. Crowfeather has told him time and time again to ask Firestar for help, but he just won't listen!"

Seeing the distress in her friend's eyes, Hollystep stretched her paw out. "That's enough, Thistlewing. I'm sorry." She flexed her claws. _I knew Hawkfrost was going to cause trouble as soon as I heard he was deputy._ "I wish there was something we could do…"

The pale tabby shook her head. "We just have to hope StarClan shows Leopardstar sense." She sighed and straightened. "I've got to go, Hollystep. I'll see you at the Gathering?"

"Count on it." Hollystep watched with mixed emotions as the WindClan warrior hared away. She was frustrated above all else—even if Onestar did send for help, Leafpool was certain to forbid her from fighting. Wishing she hadn't promised to keep quiet, the dark tabby turned and stalked back into the shelter of the trees. She couldn't shake the feeling that sooner or later this problem wouldn't be exclusive to WindClan. _When the time comes, will I be able to defend my Clan?_

* * *

The full moon set the forest aglow as Firestar led his Clan to the Gathering. Scraping her claws furiously across the well-worn clearing, Hollystep watched them leave without her. Snowheart was going so Firestar could announce that he had been made a warrior, but Hollystep had been forbidden from attending.

"You have to choose," Leafpool had told her in a brusque tone. "You can continue hunting and patrolling or you can go to Gatherings, but you cannot do both." The tabby queen had seen it in her eyes—Leafpool _wanted_ her to choose Gatherings. But deciding between freedom to leave camp and freedom to leave camp one night wasn't hard for Hollystep.

"Then I'll stay."

Leafpool had sighed, given her decision to Firestar, and left without another word. So Hollystep sat next to the fresh-kill pile, waiting for their return.

"They'll be gone a while yet," Ferncloud's amused voice announced the gray queen's approach. Hollystep heaved a sigh.

"I know." She glanced curiously at her mother, who sat quietly next to her. "How's Dustpelt?"

Ferncloud purred quietly. "He's getting better every day. He's accepted his life as a warrior is over, but keeps complaining about pain so that Leafpool doesn't send him to the elders' den."

"I don't blame him," Hollystep snorted. "The sleep and have all of your fresh-kill brought to you life doesn't appeal to me either."

"It will soon," the dappled queen pointed out with twitching whiskers. She swept her feathery tail down Hollystep's flank. "Why don't you come make your nest in the nursery?" Before she could object, Ferncloud continued, "I'm not saying you have to sleep there, but if I know you you're going to be on patrol when you start kitting. You'll appreciate having a nest ready and waiting then."

Reluctantly, Hollystep stood and followed Ferncloud to the nursery. "Go ahead," her mother urged her. "I'll go fetch some moss from Leafpool's den."

Hollystep took a deep breath and forced her paws forward. It was dark and warm in the nursery, and the sweet scent of milk made Hollystep feel safe and drowsy. Squirrelflight's kits slept soundly in their nest. Between the four of them Hollystep found herself wondering how Squirrelflight fit in the nest with them. She sat awkwardly beside them, watching as they slept. She was surprised when a pair of green eyes blinked back at her.

"Hollystep?" Redkit yawned. "Mother said you wouldn't come in until your kits were coming… are they?"

"No," Hollystep stretched forward cautiously and licked the ginger kit's head. "Go back to sleep." His eyes slipped shut immediately, his breath evening out quickly and easily.

"Don't expect it to always be that easy," Ferncloud dropped the moss she was carrying beside Hollystep. "You _never_ wanted to go back to sleep."

They made her nest a comfortable distance from Squirrelflight's, to protect her newborns from the older kits' games, Ferncloud had explained. When they finished, Ferncloud gave Hollystep a nudge. "Go on," she insisted. "Make sure it's comfortable. Want anything from the fresh-kill pile?"

"That finch off the top," Hollystep muttered. She stepped into the nest as if it might be full of thorns, though she knew it wasn't. She circled slowly before sinking down into the nest. Ferncloud returned with the finch and a mouse. She settled beside Hollystep.

"The moon is bright tonight," the older queen observed as she started nibbling on her mouse. "They may stay a while to chat."

"Maybe so," Hollystep carefully set aside feathers to weave into her new nest as they ate. "I still want to know what was announced."

"I do, too," Ferncloud admitted. "WindClan's quiet is… well, disquieting."

They finished their meals in a comfortable silence and started sharing tongues.

"Has Leafpool mentioned when the kits may be due?"

Hollystep shrugged. "Leaf-fall is what she thinks."

Ferncloud nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

It didn't take long for Hollystep's eyelids to grow heavy. Before she knew it, she was dozing off, lulled into the sleep by the familiar warmth and scent of milk and kits.

When she woke, Hollystep felt more rested than she had in moons. She stretched luxuriously in her nest, purring contently. She sat up as another cat pushed their way through the tight bramble entrance.

"It looks like you slept well," Rainwhisker's eyes danced with mischief. Hollystep was about to tell him about just how wonderfully she'd slept when she remembered—she was in the nursery. She flattened her ears at the gray warrior.

"Laugh it up," she mutter mutinously. "Ferncloud insisted, it's not like I'm going to keep sleeping here."

Rainwhisker nudged the rabbit he'd brought in closer to her. "Whatever you say," he murmured. He bent to lick her ear. "Just remember how good you feel now when you try falling asleep in the warriors' den tonight."

With a hiss, Hollystep cuffed her mate over the ears. "Want to share? Ferncloud and I had a late night snack." Despite that, her belly was rumbling loudly. Rainwhisker shook his head.

"No, I'm about to go back out with Sandstorm and Nettlepaw. Sandstorm's shaping her into a fine hunter; I wouldn't be surprised if every cat got two shares tonight." He touched his nose to hers one last time before making his retreat. Hollystep ate the rabbit grudgingly. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to really be mad about sleeping in the nursery.

 _I should have known Ferncloud was up to something…_ The dark tabby queen sighed. _Not like it matters. Sleeping in the nursery doesn't mean giving up patrols—it just means I'm tired of listening to Cloudtail snore._ Keeping that thought close to her heart, Hollystep pushed herself to her paws and pushed herself out into the green-leaf sunlight. _The sooner leaf-fall gets here the better,_ she decided. _For more reason than one._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hollystep sighed as she lay on her back, swatting lazily at the auburn leaves that fluttered down from the trees. She'd agreed to stop and rest at Sandstorm's insistence while the older she-cat took Nettlepaw down a rabbit trail. Now that she'd caught her breath, Hollystep was bored, and more than slightly uncomfortable. Her stomach was huge—Leafpool insisted the kits would come at any moment, but Hollystep couldn't bring herself to lie waiting in the nursery.

The vibrant leaf-fall undergrowth rustled as Nettlepaw returned. The lean black she-cat carried a young rabbit in her jaws. Sandstorm followed with a second.

"Here," Nettlepaw dropped her catch unceremoniously in front of Hollystep as the queen shuffled into an upright position.

Hollystep frowned. "I can wait until we get back to camp."

Sandstorm buried her own catch and shook her head. "There's a hazel thicket just there that we're going to use to practice listening, it'll be after sunhigh when we get back."

Feeling as if she were caught in some deliberate attempt to make her eat twice as much as every other cat in the Clan, Hollystep rolled her eyes and conceded, tugging the rabbit closer and tearing into it. Sandstorm and Nettlepaw retreated again, leaving Hollystep to finish her meal and let out another heavy sigh.

 _It is leaf-fall like Leafpool said, so what are you waiting on?_

The first pain hit her halfway back to the hollow. She swallowed a startled exclamation and continued silently. The second pain was much more abrupt and sent a shudder down the length of her tabby flanks.

"Hollystep, what…" Nettlepaw's eyes widened as she watched another powerful contraction ripple down Hollystep's side. "Sandstorm…?"

The pale ginger warrior turned, looking exasperated. The rabbit fell from her jaws when her green eyes fixed on Hollystep. "The kits are coming!" There was a blaze of excitement in her eyes. "Nettlepaw, run ahead and tell Leafpool, we'll be just behind you."

With one last, curious glance at Hollystep, Nettlepaw turned tail and raced back to camp.

"It's not far," Sandstorm encouraged Hollystep as she offered her shoulder to the tabby queen. "Just keep taking deep breaths, and if you feel like you have to push, don't."

"Don't?" Hollystep seethed. "Then what do you expect me to do?!"

"Just make it to the nursery," Sandstorm's whiskers twitched. "Are you a warrior or aren't you?"

Hollystep snarled under her breath as she forced her paws to work through the pains. When they made it back to camp Leafpool and Ferncloud were waiting outside the nursery. The lithe medicine cat jumped to her paws when she saw them.

"Thank StarClan," she exhaled. "I was worried we'd have to deliver out in the forest."

Ferncloud took over for Sandstorm, herding the younger queen into the nursery. Leafpool shadowed them, nosing Hollystep from her ears to her tail-tip as she settled in her nest.

The next contraction tore a yowl from Hollystep's throat. "I'm going to kill Rainwhisker," she hissed, panting. "I'm going to shred him and use his fur to line my nest…!" With the next contraction, all of her muscles tightened. When felt sure she'd never be able to relax again, the first kit slipped into the world.

"Well done!" Leafpool purred. Hollystep forced herself to twist around and free the tiny scrap. She licked it roughly, a satisfied purr growing in her chest as the little kit started to squirm and let out tiny mewls.

Ferncloud touched a soft paw to Hollystep's flank. "There's more," she assessed. "I think they're just taking their time."

Just when Hollystep was beginning to wonder if Ferncloud had been wrong, the contractions struck again. She clenched her jaw as her muscles tightened again.

"That's two," Leafpool announced. "You're doing brilliantly, Hollystep, I think there's just one more."

Hollystep licked her second kit with just as much vigor, forcing the fatigue from her body as she prepared for the third. She was used to the contractions now, and when the next set came, she took a deep breath and pushed with all of her strength.

"Three," Ferncloud purred. She licked Hollystep's shoulder as the tabby licked the final kit clean. "Just like your litter."

When the third kit was responding, Hollystep nudged the three damp kits to her belly. They latched on immediately and started suckling.

"Congratulations, Hollystep," Leafpool pushed a bundle of herbs towards her. "Go ahead and eat these, then you can rest."

"Alright…" The tabby queen yawned, then forced herself to chew the bitter herbs. Exhausted and content, she curled around her newborn kits and fell asleep.

* * *

Hollystep woke to the scent of mouse. Her amber eyes opened slowly and fixed on the piece of fresh-kill lying beside her nest. She lifted her head and glanced around. Squirrelflight and Ferncloud were sharing tongues nearby, but Squirrelflight's kits were nowhere to be seen.

"Is this for me?" Hollystep croaked.

"Oh, yes," Squirrelflight meowed brightly. "Dusk-kit and Speckledkit wanted to bring you something. How do you feel?"

"Tired," Hollystep admitted. "I'd rather get hit by a monster than go through that again." Still, she couldn't ignore the warmth that tingled in her paws as she gazed down at the kits tucked against her belly fur. She ate the mouse quickly and started grooming the kits' drying fur.

"Are you ready to take visitors?" Ferncloud's eyes flashed with amusement. "Rainwhisker's been pacing a hole in the ground since he got back from patrol, even though Leafpool's told him a hundred times that you're all just fine."

"Yes," sighed Hollystep, remembering how exciting it had been to see the newest kits when they'd arrived. "I suppose I should let him see our kits."

Ferncloud slipped out, and hardly a heartbeat later Rainwhisker was pushing his way in. He touched his muzzle to hers, and Hollystep closed her eyes and drank in his familiar scent. "Hey," she murmured.

The gray warrior purred thickly. "Hey…" His blue eyes trailed to their kits. "They're beautiful," his tone was full of wonder and love.

"Aren't they?" Hollystep bent and licked each kits in turn. Now that their fur was mostly dry, it was easy to distinguish them. "We should name them before we let any other cat in, or they'll all be asking if they've got names yet."

Rainwhisker's tail curled in amusement. "You're right." He settled in the nest behind her, gazing thoughtfully down at the kits. Hollystep assessed each of them in turn. The first born, a she-kit, had Rainwhisker's dark gray fur. There were touches of white fur on her face, and the toes on her front paws were white. The second kit was a she-kit as well, with very pale brown tabby fur. Her chest fur was white, and so were all four paws. The third kit was the only tom. His fur was a lighter gray that darkened into an ink black on his legs and tail and ears. His nose, Hollystep noticed, was also jet black, while his sisters' were pale pink.

"What about Fawnkit," Rainwhisker mewed finally, "For the brown she-kit?"

Hollystep hummed her approval. She blinked angled her ears towards the tom. "Sootkit," she murmured. "In honor of Sootfur." Rainwhisker pressed his muzzle into her fur, and Hollystep knew the decision meant more to him than he could find words to express. "And the gray she-kit… will be Sweetkit."

Rainwhisker nodded slowly and repeated their names. "Sweetkit, Fawnkit, and Sootkit."

Hollystep felt another purr growing in her chest. _Welcome to ThunderClan, little warriors._

* * *

Hollystep let out a growl of satisfaction as she landed squarely on top of her prey for the first time in moons. She finished the mouse with a quick bite to the spine.

"Good catch," Whitewing called brightly. The white she-cat padded to her side. "It's probably time we headed back…"

Hollystep flattened her ears, ready to object. Then she remembered that she hadn't fed her kits since she'd left shortly after dawn. "I suppose," she sighed, not bothering to hide her exasperation. They were already two moons old—and more of a paw full than Hollystep could have imagined. Squirrelflight's kits were recently apprenticed: Duskpaw to Spiderleg, Speckledpaw to Birchfall, and Littlepaw to Sorreltail. Redpaw had surprised every cat except Leafpool by deciding to train as a medicine cat. Though she was glad the bigger kits had left the nursery, Hollystep wished Squirrelflight could have stayed to watch her kits every now and again.

 _At least Ferncloud has been helping…_ Hollystep gathered her fresh-kill with a sigh and beckoned for Whitewing to lead the way back to camp. When they pushed their way through the thorn tunnel, Hollystep was immediately swarmed by her kits.

"Look at the size of that mouse!" Sweetkit's eyes glimmered as she bounced around her mother's paws, as blue as Rainwhisker's.

Fawnkit swatted at the squirrel tail that hung from Hollystep jaws. "I'm going to be the best hunter in the entire Clan," she declared. Sootkit followed his sisters more slowly.

"What did I tell you about playing by the thorn tunnel?" Hollystep herded her kits to the fresh-kill pile with her and deposited her catch. "You're going to get in every cat's way over there."

"We haven't gotten in any cat's way!" Fawnkit objected hotly.

"Oh? Am I not any cat? You were in _my_ way." Hollystep narrowed her eyes at her most out-spoken daughter.

Sootkit's bright amber eyes widened in distress. "We're sorry," he put in quickly, cutting of Fawnkit's retort. "We didn't mean to disobey you, but we knew you'd be back soon so…" He scuffled his ink black paws.

Hollystep sighed and bent to rasp her tongue over the anxious kit's ear. "It's alright, Sootkit, I know you didn't have anything to do with it."

"We _are_ sorry though," Sweetkit purred. "It won't happen again, we promise!"

 _Somehow I don't believe that._ The tabby queen nosed through the fresh-kill pile and pulled out a magpie. As she settled down outside the nursery to eat, Sweetkit started chasing fallen leaves. Soon all three of them were bouncing and squealing in delight, kicking up leaves and chasing them to and fro. Despite her exasperation at being tied to the nursery, Hollystep felt content. _StarClan willing we'll have a mild leaf-bare, and by new-leaf they'll be apprentices… and then I can get back to my warrior duties full time._ Her hopes and ambitions burned brightly within her as she watched her kits play. _ThunderClan is rising. I can feel it._

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out, I was having a hard time getting through it since the only significant event was the birth of Hollystep's kits... Anyway, there's going to be a little time skip, a little drama, and well... I think this story is just about wrapped up! :D I guess we'll see how these next few chapters go~!**

 **To my reviewers: I love you all. I don't have the time to answer you all individually today and I want to hurry and get this chapter posted, so just know that you're what keeps me pushing forward.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is another shorty, but with good reason. I like it alright though. It's a nice, compact chapter. If my estimate is correct, there should be... 2 more chapters. I guess we'll see ;)**

 **To my reviewers~**

 **Kai Lover911: I just couldn't go through three months of Hollystep doing next to nothing xD Same with this chapter. Fun fact: My cat had kittens (I'm sure I've mentioned that 8 million times but) and the birthing process is 1: really quite gross and 2: not nearly as dramatic as the warriors series makes it out to be xD No stick required, just a couple hours, a couple of contractions, and plop plop plop, kittens! So I always try to convey that now that I know.**

 **SierraStanley: I'm glad you liked the chapter and kits! I think they're a perfect blend of Rainwhisker and Hollystep personally. And don't worry... there's much more in store. It's just going into a NEW STORY :D**

 **Stormbreeze: Thank you so much for the review, and for the suggestions! I think I'll use one or two :D The mentors have already been decided unfortunately, but I really liked your warrior name ideas. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

When the first golden light of dawn touched the forest, Hollystep collected her catch and trotted quickly back to camp. She dipped her head to Brackenfur, who was on guard, and pushed her way into the hollow as it slowly came to life. Brambleclaw sat next to the fresh-kill pile, ready to assign patrols. When she deposited her prey, Hollystep flicked her ears in greeting.

She didn't stay to chat, though. The tabby queen caught sight of Firestar sitting beneath the high-ledge with Sandstorm and went to join him.

"Good morning, Firestar," she bowed her head respectfully.

"Good morning," the flame-pelted tom's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You sneak out of camp more and more as your kits grow."

"Speaking of," Hollystep tilted her chin up. "I think it's time my kits were apprenticed."

Sandstorm purred warmly. "They have reached their sixth moon, Firestar. They grew so quickly…"

Firestar nodded. "Very well. We'll hold their ceremony at sunset, and celebrate ThunderClan's strength in this mild leaf-bare."

Hollystep nearly bounced with excitement. "Thank you, Firestar." She spun and hurried back to Brambleclaw.

"I'll take the dawn patrol tomorrow."

Brambleclaw blinked curiously at her, and Spiderleg snorted, "Those kits are going to be into all kinds of trouble if they find out you'll be gone from dawn until sunhigh."

"By dawn tomorrow that will be their mentor's problem," Hollystep countered, pleased by the excited murmurs that followed her indirect announcement.

"I don't think we've ever had so many apprentices in leaf-bare…!" Brightheart's tail flicked eagerly.

"Has Firestar told you who their mentors will be?" Birchfall inquired. Beside him, Speckledpaw's eyes stretched wide.

"Will you mentor two apprentices?"

Birchfall rolled his eyes and touched his nose to his apprentice's ear. "No, Speckledpaw," he laughed. "There are plenty of other warriors ready to take on their apprentice." The tortoiseshell and white she-cat looked equal parts disappointed and relieved.

"I'm going to go tell them," Hollystep took a couple of mice from the fresh-kill pile for her kits. "Firestar said the ceremony would be at sunset." With feather-light paws, Hollystep brought the fresh-kill to the nursery. As soon as she approached, Fawnkit cannoned out.

"Have you been hunting again?" Her eyes glowed as she took in the fresh-kill at Hollystep's paws.

"Yes," Hollystep put her paw over the mouse Fawnkit was all but drooling over. "Wake Sweetkit and Sootkit and then you can eat."

"It's not my fault they're not awake yet," Fawnkit pointed out fussily. "I'll leave them _plenty_ …"

"Now." Hollystep narrowed her eyes at the kit, and she instantly turned tail and disappeared back into the nursery, muttering under her breath. _StarClan watch over whomever Firestar chooses to mentor her._

Sootkit slipped out of the nursery only moments later, a large yawn stretching his jaws. "Good morning," he mumbled. He jumped as Sweetkit burst out behind him.

"What a pretty day…!" She flicked her fluffy tail apologetically in Sootkit's direction and padded to the fresh-kill Hollystep had brought them. When Fawnkit rejoined them she stepped back to let them choose what they wanted. Fawnkit snatched the mouse she'd been eyeing, leaving a vole and another mouse for her siblings. Hollystep watched the camp while they ate. She knew Rainwhisker had already taken the dawn patrol, and Brambleclaw was leaving at the head of a hunting patrol. Leafpool and Redpaw were carefully lying leaves out in the sunlight. Hollystep had been surprised by Redpaw's choice initially, but over the last four moons he had shown as much compassion and talent as she'd been told Leafpool had once shown. _It's good to see Leafpool with an apprentice finally,_ Hollystep realized with a sigh. _She's been shouldering the health of ThunderClan on her own for far too long._

When the kits had finished eating, Hollystep waved her tail to get their attention. "Now before you run off and cause trouble," she growled. "I want you to know something." Three sets of eyes rose to meet hers, two as brilliantly blue as their father's and one of bright golden-amber. When she was certain they were listening, Hollystep continued, "I've been to see Firestar this morning, and he's agreed that it's you all became apprentices." She cut off their excited squeals with a lash of her tail. "But! If you set even a _whisker_ out of line before sunset when he calls for the ceremony to begin, I'll have you tails—and tell him that you're not ready after all."

"But we _are_!" Fanwkit bounced up and down. "We been six moons old for days!"

Sweetkit nodded energetically. "And besides, you want to get out of the nursery as much as we do," her eyes flashed mischievously as Hollystep swatted at her playfully.

"I know you'll all do wonderfully," she rasped her tongue across Sootkit's tufty black ears a few times. "Just remember—a single whisker…"

"We know, we know," Fawnkit stood on her hind legs and swatted at the air. "We'll behave, we promise!" Sweetkit let out a playful growl and knocked her sister off balance. Hollystep shook her head, but couldn't bring herself to feel exasperated. _I'll be back in the warriors' den tonight…!_

She settled in the sunshine outside the nursery and watched her kits play, trying to guess who Firestar would appoint to mentor them. Sweetkit would need a patient mentor—one that would put up with her jokes and antics without getting too cross. Fawnkit, Hollystep thought, would need a mentor that could challenge her, as Cloudtail had Hollystep herself. Cloudtail's tongue was as sharp as her own, and his ability to brush off her attitude—and her to brush off his—is what made them so compatible. Sootkit needed a challenge as well, just of a different type. He was soft-spoken and uncertain of himself, and would need a mentor that could push him to have more confidence. _Who would you choose…?_ She tried to think of it from Firestar's perspective as opposed her own as their mother.

She was still puzzling over it when Fawnkit and Sootkit broke apart. She looked up and felt a purr rising in her throat as Rainwhisker approached.

"I heard the news," he touched his nose to each of their kits' in turn. "You must be excited."

"Will you mentor one of us?" Sweetkit's eyes glittered hopefully.

"Of course not," Hollystep snorted. "Parents never mentor their kits." _It's a shame,_ she conceded silently. _He'd make a fine mentor for Sootkit._

"That's not fair," Fawnkit spat. Rainwhisker rolled his eyes, but licked the fiery kit's head.

"Firestar will pick a good mentor for each of you," he promised them. "Train hard and make us proud."

* * *

When the sun finally began setting, Hollystep thought her kits were going to come out of their fur. Fawnkit paced outside the nursery, her tail lashing. Sweetkit was grooming her thick fur for the hundredth time, and Sootkit sat near his sister, his amber eyes on the horizon. Firestar emerged from his den and all three sets of eyes snapped to the high-ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

"It's time!" Sweetkit sprang to her paws.

Hollystep gave them each a brisk lick between the ears. "Remember," she purred quietly. "No matter who your mentors are, you're going to blow them away." With that, she ushered her kits to the front of the gathering Clan.

"I've called you here for one of my favorite duties as a leader. It's time for three kits to join life in the forest as apprentices." Hollystep puffed her chest out proudly as her Clan-mates shared approving nods and whispers of anticipation. "Come forward, you three." They stepped forward side by side, Fawnkit and Sweetkit pressing encouragingly against Sootkit's flanks.

"Sweetkit, from this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. Brackenfur, as one of my senior warriors, I trust you will pass on all of your skill and wisdom to this young apprentice." The golden-brown warrior stepped forward and graciously bent to touch noses with Sweetpaw. The little gray she-cat looked awestruck as she touched her startlingly pink nose to his. _Good choice,_ Hollystep thought with a silent sigh of relief. Firestar turned to Sootkit next.

"Sootkit, from this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sootpaw. Squirrelflight, you journeyed to the sun-drown-place and are beyond ready for your first apprentice. Pass on all you've learned on your journey's as well as your own courage and independence to young Sootpaw."

 _Another good choice,_ Hollystep blinked warmly as Squirrelflight touched her nose to Sootpaw's and murmured a soft encouragement to him. As they moved aside Firestar addressed Fawnkit.

"Fawnkit, from this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw. Hazelfang, Thornclaw did a fine job training you, and I think it's time you took your first apprentice. Pass on all of your strength and skill to young Fawnpaw, and never hesitate to ask older warriors for advice." Hollystep's whiskers twitched as Fawnpaw thrust her head up to bump her nose gracelessly against Hazelfang's.

"Sweetpaw! Sootpaw! Fawnpaw!" Hollystep started the cheer, leaping to her paws and rushing to greet her kits by their new names. Rainwhisker was only a step behind her. Nettlepaw and Duskpaw hurried to the newly named apprentices.

"Come _on_ ," Nettlepaw nudged Sweetpaw towards the apprentices' den.

"We'll be sharing a den again," Duskpaw head-butted Sootpaw. "We've got to get your nests situated."

All of the apprentices ran for their den, chattering loudly.

"It's good to see so many young cats," Mousefur rasped. "Our lives will be even easier from now on."

Longtail purred an agreement. "Especially if Hollystep's kits take after her."

Hollystep ducked her head, knowing that the elders were referring to how fond they'd grown of her while she'd taken care of them for a moon as a punishment when she'd been an apprentice.

Slowly, the Clan began gathering around the fresh-kill pile, brushing pelts and exchanging warm pleasantries. Hollystep took large rabbit from the pile and brought it to Rainwhisker.

"Want to share?"

The gray warrior's whiskers twitched. "Of course I do."

Settled between Rainwhisker and Birchfall, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of her Clan-mates, Hollystep could only feel hopeful for the seasons to come. _This mild leaf-bare is only the beginning of our prosperity._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Alright you guys, this is it. This the last complete chapter of When it Rains.**

 **Thank you all so, so, so much for sticking with me on the crazy journey. And if you were saddened by my first statement, I have some news for you... There is going to be a sequel. I just need you guys to help me out with a tiny bit of input.**

 **Throughout this fic I avoided forbidden relationships, because that just wasn't the type of cat Hollystep is. She is far to ambitious and loyal to spend time slinking around the borders (Sorry not sorry, Smokefoot). But I'm considering allowing one of her kits to fall for a RiverClan cat. It will more than likely be an OC, as RiverClan's allegiances were pathetic through the new prophecy arc. But! What I would like to hear from you is which kit of hers you think would be most inclined to take a mate from a rival Clan. (It doesn't have to be RiverClan, that was just the first thought that came to mind, because added drama.)**

 **Also, if anyone has any suggestions for ANY warrior names or couples, please send them in! The cats in question are primarily: Duskpaw, Littlepaw, Redpaw, Sweetpaw, Fawnpaw and Sootpaw.**

 **Now, to my reviewers:**

 **Pandean: Don't count on me stopping any time soon xD I love writing fanfics, and when all else fails I always find myself coming back to warriors.**

 **Kai Lover 911: I'm glad you liked my mentoring decisions! I thought they'd go well together since Sweetpaw likes getting into trouble and Brackenfur is more experienced and patient.**

 **Hazel Ashwood: In good time, my dear :3 I wanted to kind of draw away from the fact that every deputy/leader that came up through ThunderClan starting with Bluestar had some sort of pre-destined "You will be great" prophecy just about them. It's mentioned (By Cinderpelt I think?) that it is rare/strange for warriors to receive prophetic dreams. I wanted Hollystep to have a more natural rise to leadership. She _wanted_ to be deputy, so she worked hard and earned it. Does that make sense? StarClan _does_ have a destiny for her-for all of ThunderClan, really-but it's just not time for her to know yet. Also I agree. They put way too much and not enough into their reproduction at the same time. I litterally (get it? Litter? Of kittens? xD) just sat next to my cat's birthing box and wrote down info on the kittens as they came. She didn't need my help, and she certainly didn't want the help of my other cat (who is the father.)**

 **ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to send me suggestions for the sequel! I love you all!**

Chapter 27

"All quiet." Hollystep narrowed her eyes as she stared across the moorland. "It seems they've started patrolling our border more consistently."

"I wonder if that means RiverClan has backed off of their border now that they've claimed some territory." Rainwhisker didn't look convinced, and Hollystep snorted skeptically.

"I doubt it." She turned and continued towards the lake, Rainwhisker at her side. Their pelts brushed as they patrolled the WindClan border. Their kits had been training for a moon already, and still Hollystep valued the freedom to patrol as if she'd only escaped the nursery a day ago.

As they approached the lake, the fur along Hollystep's spine began to bristle. A sudden unease overtook the dark tabby warrior.

"Hollystep?" Rainwhisker touched his nose to her ear. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Hollystep rasped. "I just had this feeling… Something terrible has happened." She broke into a sprint, not entirely sure where her pawsteps where carrying her. When she tasted blood on the air she doubled her speed.

"I smell blood," Rainwhisker gasped as he raced alongside her.

Hollystep staggered to a halt, her amber eyes stretching wide as horror gripped her limbs. "Firestar…!"

Their leader was sprawled in the grass near the lake shore, a fox trap clamped around his bloody neck. She threw herself at his side.

"Firestar, hold on, we'll get you out of this!"

A massive shudder passed through his body, and his eyes fluttered slowly open. "Hollystep," he choked out a mouthful of blood. "Brambleclaw, he…"

"Hush!" She dug at the pole, vaguely realizing that another cat must have started already—there were scours in the pole and earth around it. "Rainwhisker, help me dig! It should come loose just like the bear trap that caught Dustpelt!" The gray warrior was at her side in a heartbeat, his wider paws clearing large scoops of earth. When it started coming loose, Hollystep clamped the wire between her teeth and tugged, feeling it slacken as Rainwhisker continued digging. Finally, Firestar let out a huge gasp.

"Are you alright?" Hollystep spun and used her paws to pry the wire away from the grotesque wound around Firestar's neck.

"I'm going to lose another life," he croaked. "StarClan will heal the wound… but Brambleclaw…" He green eyes strained to focus on the clumps of grass hiding the lake from their view.

"Did Brambleclaw do this?" Rainwhisker sounded as astonished as Hollystep felt.

"No," Firestar coughed pitifully. "Hawkfrost… He must have set a trap… He tried to convince Brambleclaw to kill me, but he attacked Hawkfrost instead and…" Hollystep touched a paw to his heaving flank. "They rolled towards the lake, and neither of them has come back…"

"Go get Leafpool," Hollystep urged Rainwhisker. The dark gray warrior obeyed instantly, racing off into the forest. "I'll be right back, Firestar." Summoning all of her courage, Hollystep shouldered her way through the grass. Ice crept into her veins. In front her, Brambleclaw's body sprawled with his hind legs in the shallows. Horrible wounds covered his body, turning the water that lapped at his torn pelt crimson.

"Oh, Brambleclaw…" She remembered his strength in the mountains, his level-headed leadership every day as he worked tirelessly for their Clan. She gripped his scruff in her jaws and drug him into the grass where Firestar lay. Leafpool had arrived, Redpaw steadfast at her side. The apprentice's eyes grew wide when he saw Hollystep dragging Brambleclaw's body.

"What happened?"

"Something terrible," Hollystep muttered bitterly. _I knew Hawkfrost was trouble._ Fury blossomed in her chest, a tangle of briars that pricked at her heart as it grew. _I knew it._

Firestar sat slowly as he returned from losing a life. "That's what I… was afraid of…" Grief filled his emerald eyes. "He died trying to save me. Loyal to the very end…"

Leafpool touched her muzzle comfortingly to Firestar's side. He stood shakily. "I'll help you carry him back to camp, Rainwhisker." Before Leafpool could object, the flame-pelted tom took Brambleclaw's scruff in his jaws. Rainwhisker took hold of Brambleclaw's tabby pelt and helped Firestar support his weight as they staggered slowly back to camp. Leafpool and Redpaw circled them anxiously, both medicine cats keeping their eyes on Firestar. So quietly Hollystep knew she wasn't meant to hear, Leafpool murmured, "How many lives did you lose before Hollystep came?"

"One." Firestar answered simply.

"So now you have three?" Leafpool prompted.

"No," her amber eyes darkened as Firestar continued, "I lost another once I was freed, so that StarClan could heal my wounds. I have only two left."

 _Two?!_ Hollystep tried to act as if she hadn't heard, but her blood was roaring in her ears. _How will ThunderClan survive without Firestar?_

As they staggered through the thorn tunnel, gasps of horror rippled through the camp.

"What's happened?" Squirrelflight thrust her way through the mortified cats. "What…"

Firestar lay his deputy in the center of the clearing. "Gather around all of you."

Hollystep pressed against Rainwhisker's side, drawing strength from the warmth of his pelt.

"Today I was led into a trap by Hawkfrost," their leader announced grimly. "Brambleclaw was with me. I was caught in a fox trap, and Hawkfrost tried to tempt Brambleclaw to kill me so that he could become leader. But Brambleclaw chose loyalty—to ThunderClan and to me. He tried to dig up the pole and save me, but Hawkfrost attacked him." He took a deep breath, as if trying to steady himself. "By StarClan's grace Hollystep and Rainwhisker took their sunhigh patrol all the way to the lake. They finished digging up the fox trap, but Hawkfrost had already killed Brambleclaw."

"What are we going to do now?" Dustpelt hobbled forward, his tail lashing. "Hawkfrost _must_ be punished."

"We should attack RiverClan," Cloudtail hissed. "I'll shred every one of them for this."

Firestar raised his tail. "We will not attack RiverClan," he rebuked Cloudtail gently. "Hawkfrost has acted as Tigerstar did when he was alive. Whatever he's done, I am certain that Leopardstar had nothing to do with it."

"I'd bet anything that Hawkfrost killed Mistyfoot," Hollystep growled, digging her muddy claws into the ground. "I bet he killed her knowing Leopardstar would choose him to be her deputy."

Firestar dipped his head. "I'm afraid you may be right, Hollystep. But what matters now is that we honor Brambleclaw's courage and loyalty."

Squirrelflight stepped forward slowly, bending and beginning to groom her mate's torn fur. Speckledpaw was the first to join her, followed her siblings. Soon the entire Clan was pressed close around their deputy's body. Only Sandstorm left for a short time, taking Nettlepaw and Brightheart out on a hunt. They brought their catch back as the sun was setting, but no cat touched the pile.

Finally, as the moon began to rise, Longtail stood. "I still remember the day Goldenflower told me and Willowpelt that she'd be moving into the nursery. She was always proud of her kits, especially when they proved their loyalty to the Clan that only saw their father in them."

"No cat could ask for a more loyal warrior," Mousefur added solemnly. "I had my doubts in the beginning—but he grew into a warrior any Clan would be proud to have."

"He was a natural leader," Squirrelflight mewed brokenly. "If it hadn't been for him we never would have made it to the sun-drown-place and back, and we never would have been able to bring the Clans to their new homes. He was my closest friend, and I know he'll continue to watch over us all." She bowed her head and pressed her nose into his cold tabby fur. Finally Firestar spoke.

"Brambleclaw was much more than my deputy. He was my apprentice, my warrior, and my friend. He was as brave as he was loyal, and never let his father's influence sway his heart. He always looked to do what was right, even if it wasn't what was easy." He turned his gaze to the stars of Silverpelt that were slowly appearing in the darkening sky. "Receive him well, StarClan. No cat could have asked for a better deputy—I only wish I had joined you first, to see the leader he had the potential to become."

The Clan bowed their heads, silence falling over them as they all thought of the memories they shared with the fallen deputy. Hollystep thought of their mission to save the tribe, and the respect they gained for each other while they'd travelled.

The silence was broken only when Firestar spoke again. "By the laws of our warrior ancestors, I must appoint ThunderClan's new deputy." He stood and brought his gaze to the stars again. "I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice: Hollystep will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Hollystep's heart stopped beating in her chest. _What?_ She blinked, but before she could find any words—objections or thanks or otherwise—Birchfall butted her shoulder lightly with his head.

"Congratulations," he purred.

"A good choice," Cloudtail observed, pride tempering the grief in his eyes.

Brackenfur nodded approvingly. "I couldn't think of another cat Brambleclaw would want to succeed him."

"I…" Hollystep swallowed the tremor growing in her throat and stood to face her Clan-mates. "I will do my best," she pledged firmly. "I know I can never fill Brambleclaw's pawprints, but I won't stop until I've become a deputy that Brambleclaw would be proud of."

Cheers swelled from the mourning cats. Rainwhisker wound around the dark tabby. "I'm proud of you," he murmured.

"We are, too!" Sweetpaw wove between her mother's legs.

"You'll be a great deputy," Sootpaw mumbled, shuffling his paws.

Fawnpaw puffed her chest out, "And we'll be great warriors."

Hollystep purred thickly. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

* * *

Hollystep woke before dawn, forcing herself stiffly to her paws and into the clearing. The elders were carrying Brambleclaw's body out of the camp for his burial. Uttering one last prayer for the lost deputy to guide her, Hollystep sat down next to the fresh-kill pile. Rainwhisker emerged from the warriors den first, his dark gray fur nearly blending in with the thick fog as he strolled to her side.

"Good morning, deputy." He touched noses with her as he arched his back up into a stretch.

"Good morning," Hollystep drew her tongue quickly across his shoulder. "Would you mind taking a hunting patrol? No cat ate last night, so they'll all be eating before their patrols today."

"Sure thing." He touched his nose to her ear. "I'll go wake Ashfur and Fenneltail."

Before long, more warriors emerged from their den. They gathered patiently around her. _StarClan help me make good decisions today…_

"Alright," she muttered to herself. By the twitch of Cloudtail's whiskers, she knew it hadn't been as quiet as she'd hoped. "Brackenfur, I'd like for you to take the dawn patrol. Take Sweetpaw and Snowheart with you. If you catch even a whisker of Hawkfrost on our territory, you know what to do." With a respectful nod, Brackenfur gathered the cats she'd named and headed to the thorn tunnel. "Sorreltail, you take the sunhigh patrol. Bring whoever you'd like between their hunting patrols. I'll lead the evening patrol myself." As her Clan-mates nodded their approval, Hollystep gained confidence. "I'd like two more hunting patrols to be responsible for feeding the Clan today. Sandstorm, Cloudtail, you'll head those. Take at least two cats with you and don't hesitate to eat before you go. Rainwhisker already has a patrol out to keep us on our paws through the day."

Sandstorm raised her paw to get Hollystep's attention, and the young deputy pricked her ears. "I think we should work on a training program," the senior warrior meowed casually. "It won't be long now before Nettlepaw and Spottedpaw can expect their warrior names, and if Hawkfrost means to be like Tigerstar, we'll need all of the warriors we can get."

"Yes," Hollystep nodded. "You're right. Every morning I'll meet with two or three cats in the training hollow to spar. If Hawkfrost means to cause trouble we'll _all_ need to have sharp claws." She skimmed her warriors. "For now, all those that haven't been assigned directly to a patrol and have apprentices, be sure to focus on training. We can only get stronger in new-leaf and green-leaf."

Affirmative meows and confident nods rippled through the warriors. With a wave of Hollystep's tail, they split into their patrols and got busy.

"I knew you'd handle it well."

Hollystep started, even though she'd scented Firestar's approach. "I just don't want to let anyone down… I wanted to be deputy for so long, but I never realized what the cost would be…" She shook her head, turning her amber eyes to her paws. "I'd give anything to have Brambleclaw sitting here instead of me."

"And that's exactly why I chose you—and why I know that had he become the leader of ThunderClan, _he_ would have chosen you. Your ambition to do great things has never swayed your loyalty to ThunderClan." He flicked his tail towards the high-ledge. "Come with me. We've got a lot to discuss."

She followed Firestar up to his den. He settled in his nest and invited her to sit across from him. She tucked her paws under her chest and waited for her leader to speak.

"Now," Firestar meowed thoughtfully. "We have a problem."

"Hawkfrost," Hollystep guessed. Firestar nodded gravely.

"His influence in RiverClan is unprecedented—he could tell them a mouse was a starling and they'd probably believe him." The flame-pelted tom shook his head. "But there's not much we can do about it."

"We can wait," Hollystep sat up a little straighter. "Sandstorm mentioned wanting to implement a more rigorous training schedule. So we'll let him do whatever he wants in RiverClan while we grow strong enough to oppose him."

To her relief, Firestar's eyes were narrowed thoughtfully. "Yes," he murmured. "I won't bring it up at the Gathering; Leopardstar would never believe it, anyway. I'll let him think that I forgot while losing those two lives." He glanced at her again. "Did you and Sandstorm discuss the training already?"

"Briefly," Hollystep answered with a dip of her head. "I'll be meeting with two or three cats a day in the training hollow. We need our warriors to be just as in shape as our apprentices."

Firestar sighed, his tone growing surprisingly warm. "Did Dustpelt ever tell you about Bluestar?"

Hollystep blinked, taken aback. "Of course he did," she stammered. "I've admired her since I was in the nursery."

Her leader's eyes glittered. "I wish you could have known her, Hollystep. You remind me of her every day." He stood and stretched. "Let's get down to the training hollow then," he meowed, more businesslike. "I'd like to keep my claws sharp as well."

"Yes, Firestar," Hollystep trailed after the flame-pelted tom, still stunned by his remark. _I remind him of Bluestar…?_

As they padded to the training hollow, Hollystep felt fresh vigor bubbling in her blood. _With Firestar to lead us, and me at his side, ThunderClan will be stronger than it ever has before._ Their misfortunes thrummed in her veins, seeping through her pelt like rain, and she only felt stronger because of them. _When it rains, it pours, but the storm always gives way to newer, stronger growth._ She thought of Rainwhisker and her own kits. _And no amount of rain could dowse the fire burning in this Clan._


End file.
